Muggel für Anfänger
by Grim Lear
Summary: (HG/DM) Ein Projekt, zwei verschiedene Menschen. Wie kann das gutgehen, wenn es sich dabei im besonderen um Hermine Granger und Draco Malfoy handelt? - Hermine ist ein Mädchen mit Zielen und eines dieser Ziele stellt sie über ihre eigenen Prinzipien. Ein Pech für sie, dass Draco ein ähnliches Problem hat. Wird er die Freiheit erlangen und wird sie ihren Traum verwirklichen können?
1. Des Schreckens Ende - oder auch nicht

*trete auf die Bühne* Ladies and Gentlemen!

Willkommen zu Muggel für Anfänger – ich hoffe, ihr habt Freude beim Lesen und ich kann euch ein paar Stunden versüßen!

Es wird mich jetzt zwar jetzt meine Views für dieses Kapitel kosten (glaub ich zumindest … diese Technik hier ist mir einfach vollkommen fremd … o_O), aber egal, ich wollte euch noch mal zum Beginn einige Infos zur Story zur Verfügung stellen.  
Also hier …

**Allgemeine Infos**

Status: beendet

Update: jeden Samstag (ich bemühe mich um Pünktlichkeit!)

Länge: 25 Kapitel + Epilog

**Pairing**

Hermine/Draco

Und jetzt: Vorhang auf! *Vorhang öffnet sich*

Eure Sea ^-^ *verbeug mich brav und geh von der Bühne*

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Es war ein Morgen, wie jeder andere. Die Schüler von Hogwarts, oder zumindest die, die den schrecklichen Krieg überlebt hatten, saßen versammelt in der Großen Halle. So auch unsere geliebten Helden der Schlacht – Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley und Hermine Granger. Neben ihnen hatte sich Ginny niedergelassen.

Harry und Ginny sahen sich verliebt in die Augen, während sie sich von ihm auf seinem Schoß mit Toast füttern ließ. Ron liebäugelte mit einer Götterspeiße, die neben der nicht ganz so göttlichen Lavender stand. Es wäre wohl nicht sehr empfehlenswert für ihn, sie darum zu bitten, nach der Sache im sechsten Jahr. So dachte jedenfalls Hermine, die sich grinsend wieder ihrem Tagespropheten zu wandte.

Das übliche war darin zu lesen: Interviews mit Kriegshelden, Todesanzeigen, Seiten voll von Verhaftungen und Strafvollziehungen. Zum Glück wurden die aber weniger und Rita Kimmkorn stieg wieder in Klatsch und Tratsch ein. Fragte sich natürlich aber, was denn nun besser war …  
„Ich hätte sie einen Käfer bleiben lassen sollen", murmelte sie mit finsterem Blick und starrte auf das große Bild mit Harry und Ginny, die sich ernsthaft am See unterhielten. Das Foto war nach Dumbledores Beerdigung gemacht worden, wie sie erkannte.

In diesem Moment wurde die Halle von Flügelschlagen erfüllt – das bedeutete der neue Prophet würde kommen und hoffentlich die langweiligen Nachrichten vom Abendpropheten ablösen. Erwartungsvoll sah Hermine zu den Eulen auf, wie viele in der Halle.

_Sie warten alle auf Nachrichten von Familienmitgliedern_, stellte die Gryffindor traurig fest.

Als plötzlich zwei Eulen neben ihr landeten, runzelte sie die Stirn. Wer sollte ihr denn schreiben? Hermine erkannte die mürrische Schneeeule, die ihr immer den Propheten brachte, aber nicht die andere. Schon alleine daran, dass das weiße Tier ungeduldig nach ihren Fingern pickte, sobald sie ihr die eingerollte Zeitung abnahm, und es den unbekannten Waldkauz zur Seite stieß.

„Hier, da ist deine Belohnung schon", sagte Hermine eilig und griff in ihren Umhang um der Schneeeule ein paar Knuts zu übergeben. Diese flog ohne ein Zwitschern einfach davon und verschwand aus der Tür in die Eingangshalle. „Und was hast du für mich, mein Großer?", fragte sie den kleinen Waldkauz. Der schuhute freundlich und streckte sein Bein aus, woran (welch Überraschung) ein Brief hinh.

Hermine lege den Propheten beiseite und band das Pergament schnell ab. Sie bedankte sich bei der Eule und schob ihm die Schüssel mit Haferflocken hin, die sie eigentlich noch mit Milch hatte füllen wollen. Sie beugte sich über den Brief und las:

_Sehr geehrte Miss Granger, _

_ich bin froh, dass sie dem Projekt ihre Hilfe angeboten haben und wollte Ihnen an dieser Stelle noch einmal danken.  
Bitte kommen Sie heute Abend nach dem Abendessen unverzüglich in mein Büro, dann werde ich Ihnen und Ihrem Schützling alles weitere mitteilen._

_Sollten Sie Ihre Eltern noch nicht verständigt haben, dann tun Sie dies bitte jetzt. _

_Mit aufrichtigen Grüßen,  
Professor McGonagall, Schulleiterin von Hogwarts_

Hermine steckte den Brief, nachdem sie ihn durchgegangen war, schnell in ihre Tasche. Die anderen sollten das lieber nicht zu sehen bekommen – sonst würden sie am Ende noch Fragen stellen, die Hermine nicht beantworten konnte. Und wollte – besonders bei Rons Hitzkopf.

Sie stand auf und verabschiedete sich schnell von den anderen. Als sie sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek machte, bemerkte sie die Person gar nicht, die hinter einer Statue auf einer Fensterbank saß und einen ganz ähnlichen Brief in der Hand hielt.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Das Abendessen war für Hermine sehr schwer, denn sie rutschte nervös auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her und musste ständig darauf achten, den Fragen der anderen geschickt auszuweichen. Ausnahmsweise hatte Rons unverhohlene Verknalltheit in Lavender, die das sichtlich genoss und ihn zappeln ließ, etwas Gutes. Auch Ginny und Harry waren viel zu sehr miteinander beschäftigt, als dass sie Hermines Nervosität das Maß an Aufmerksamkeit schenkten, das sie ihr sonst geschenkt hätten.

Sobald sich Professor McGonagall erhob und das Abendessen für beendet erklärte, wartete Hermine punktgenau (wie sie alles nun einmal in ihrem Leben tat) zwei Minuten, dann sprang sie wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf.  
Ginny löste sich verwirrt von Harrys Lippen – wie Hermine wusste, nur eine kurze Unterbrechung. „Wo willst du denn hin, Hermine? Ist alles in Ordnung? Du bist die ganze Zeit schon so unruhig." Ginny runzelte die Stirn.

Offenbar war Hermine mit ihren Verhalten nicht so unauffällig gewesen, wie sie gedacht hatte. „Ach, nur in den Gryffindorturm, ein bisschen packen. Wir sehen uns dann ja morgen, oder? Ich will heute früh schlafen gehen", rief die Brünette schnell über die Schulter und verschwand aus der Großen Halle, bevor Ginny widersprechen konnte. Hermine kam außer Atem vor dem Büro der Schulleiterin an und versuchte, ihre Atmung erst einmal zu regulieren.

_Okay, du gehst da jetzt ganz ruhig rein und wenn es dieser Ar… dieser Idiot Nott ist, dann sagst du nichts und denkst an deine Zukunft. Reiß dich zusammen, Granger, du wirst das durchziehen_, ermutigte sie sich stumm und griff nervös nach der Türklinke.  
Diese schwang urplötzlich auf und traf sie an der Nase. Hermine stolperte zurück und kurz flimmerten schwarze Punkte vor ihrem Gesicht auf, bevor ihr Blick wieder klar wurde. Sie dachte zuerst, sie sähe einen Geist, wäre vielleicht ohnmächtig geworden, doch als nach drei Sekunden immer noch Draco Malfoy vor ihr stand und sie überrascht ansah, wurde ihr klar, dass sie sich ihn anscheinend _wirklich_ nicht nur einbildete.

Leider.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Draco saß neben seiner Mutter auf einem einem der Stühle, die vor McGonagalls Schreibtisch standen. Das Büro hatte sich nicht sonderlich verändert, seit Dumbledore weg war, allerdings deutlich nach Snape. Es war wieder ähnlich wie zu Zeiten des alten Irren eingerichtet, nur ordentlicher und noch geschmackloser, wenn das denn möglich war. Das Einzige, was ihn noch mehr störte, als die Inneneinrichtung, war McGonagall selbst.

_Und das Bild hinter ihr_, fügte er hinzu und warf dem Abbild Dumbledores auf dem Gemälde, das schnarchend in einem Sessel hockte, einen scharfen Todesblick zu, den er eigentlich nur Potter und seiner Sippe schenkte – also bedauerlicherweise halb England.

_Wenn er schon tot ist, dann könnte er wenigstens seinen Schönheitsschlaf nicht dann halten, wenn ich da bin. _

„Mr Malfoy, haben Sie etwas im Auge?", fragte McGonagall ruhig und legte die Stirn in nachdenkliche Falten.

_Nein, aber gleich Sie, wenn Sie nicht den Mund halten_, dachte er mürrisch.

Und das würde sicher kein Staubkorn sein.

„Was mache ich überhaupt hier?", besann er sich eines Besseren und verschränkte ungehalten die Arme vor der Brust.

„Das werden Sie gleich sehen. Miss Granger müsste jeden Augenblick hier sein und dann erkläre ich es Ihnen", erwiderte die Schulleiterin.

„Granger? Was hat das Schlammblut mit dem Ganzen zu tun? Ist sie etwa schon im Ministerium für Strafverfolgung angestellt, oder was? Wusste gar nicht, dass ihr Trottel von einem Wiesel so viel Geld hat, um Fudge zu bestechen", feixte er und dachte an das goldene Trio, das er in den letzten Monaten möglichst versucht hatte, aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen.

„Draco!", zischte seine Mutter neben ihm. Er wandte ihr sein Gesicht zu. Früher war Narzissa Malfoy eine wunderschöne Frau gewesen, das hatte selbst Lucius zugegeben, aber nun war sie vom Krieg und dem Alter gezeichnet. Allein die Narbe, die sich quer über ihr Gesicht zog, war ein Abdruck der Zeit. Wie ein Stempel, den Lucius seiner Frau und seinem Sohn, obwohl er in Askaban war, vorhalten wollte.

„Ich habe doch Recht!", schnippte er beleidigt, hielt aber dann seinen Mund. Vielleicht hatte sein Vater seine Mutter ja immer unterdrückt, doch trotz allem war sie eine strenge, eigenständige Frau geblieben.

„Es geht um deine Freiheit, ich hoffe, das ist dir klar", rügte sie ihn.

Pah, was war denn schon Freiheit, wenn man dafür auf ewig in Malfoy Manor festsaß und keinem mit einem reden wollte, außer Theodore, aber der war ja nach Frankreich abgehauen. Also fiel er weg. Und Blaise wäre sicher auch eine Wahl, aber … na ja, es war halt Blaise und die Gesellschaft hatte er bisher sein ganzes Leben ertragen müssen. Er war für ihn ein Bruder, aber genau wie seine Mutter auch nicht wirklich _Gesellschaft_. Doch Draco riss sich zusammen und schwieg.

„Mr Malfoy, würden Sie bitte mal nachschauen, ob Miss Granger den Weg zu uns gefunden hat? Vielleicht hat sie das Passwort ja vergessen."  
„Wieso ich?", kam wieder seine spitze Zunge hervor. Diesmal allerdings berechtigt.

„Draco …"

„Ist ja gut", knurrte er mürrisch, obwohl er am liebsten mal wieder protestiert hätte. Ja, die Malfoys waren dafür bekannt, dass ihr erstes Wort „Nein" lautete.

Draco stand geschmeidig auf und stolzierte zur Tür. Als er diese aufdrückte, sah er gerade noch, wie eine Gestalt hinter der Tür zurückstolperte. Er hatte Granger seit Wochen nicht richtig gesehen und das letzte Mal blutverschmiert, wie sie mit Potter und Wiesel verschwand, nachdem sie ihn aus dem brennenden Raum der Wünsche gerettet hatten.

Damals hatte er sie sich nicht genauer angesehen, aber jetzt musterte er sie neugierig. Ihre braunen Locken hatten sich doch tatsächlich gebessert, denn sie waren geordneter und schienen auch nicht mehr ganz so buschig wie zuvor. Sie hielt den Arm schützend vor ihr Gesicht, doch das hatte anscheinend nichts gebracht, denn aus ihrer Nase sickerte etwas Blut. Mit der einen Hand krallte sie sich taumelnd an ihm fest und so sehr ihn das vorher angeekelt hätte, so sehr musste er zugeben, dass sie wahnsinnig gut roch.

„Scheiße, Granger, Blut hat dir echt noch nie gut gestanden", platzte es aus ihm heraus. Sie blinzelte verwirrt, doch als sie ihn zu erkennen schien, traf ihn ein wütender Blick.

„Glotz nicht so!", fauchte sie und stieß ihn in den Raum hinein. „Du hast immerhin mich fast mit der Tür erschlagen!"


	2. Verdammtes Herz

Hallo LeserInnen.

Schön, dass ihr meine Story angeklickt habt. Ich habe beschlossen, jetzt jeden Freitag und Montag zu posten, ich hoffe, dass das in Ordnung für euch ist.

Aber weil wir ja gestern erst begonnen haben, jetzt schon einmal das neue Chapter!

Die Geschichte ist zwar übrigens schon etwas älter und ich schreibe schon seit fast einem Jahr (oh Mann, wirklich schon so lange!?) an etwas Neuem, aber sagt mir doch trotzdem bitte eure Meinung zu den Kapiteln, ich würde mich sehr freuen. Jedes ach so kleine Wörtchen ist genauso erwünscht, wie konstruktive Kritik, es wird mich ganz bestimmt erreichen, versprochen.

Viel Spaß jetzt mit Kapitel 2, „Verdammtes Herz"!

Eure Sea ^-^

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Miss Granger, da sind Sie ja", erklang da Professor McGonagalls Stimme hinter Malfoy.

Hermine erstarrte und erkannte die Schulleiterin, die hinter dem Slytherin an ihrem Schreibtisch thronte. Vor eben diesem saß noch eine blonde Frau mit filigranen Gesichtszügen und vereinzelten grauen Strähnen. Sie trug ein schlichtes, grünes Kleid, das ihr bis zu den Knöcheln reichte, und darüber einen dunklen Umhang – trotzdem bemerkte Hermine, dass sie sehr dünn, fast mager war. Narzissa Malfoy.

„Professor ...", stotterte Hermine und senkte schnell ihren Arm, mit dem sie Malfoy von sich weggestoßen hatte.

„Setzen Sie sich doch bitte und nehmen Sie sich ein Kühlpack", meinte die Schulleiterin nur entgegenkommend und schnippte mit ihrem Zauberstab durch die Luft. Sofort folgte dem ein Handtuch, in das Eiswürfel eingewickelt waren.

Hermine ging wortlos an Malfoy vorbei und setzte sich etwas unbehaglich neben Mrs Malfoy - die ihr zu ihrer Überraschung zunickte. Malfoy schnaubte unwillig und ließ sich lässig auf einem Stuhl auf Narzissas anderer Seite nieder – diese provokante, von allen Gryffindors so verhasste Lässigkeit und die dazu passende Arroganz.

_Ja, er hat sich wirklich sehr geändert … pah!_, dachte Hermine und wandte sich ruckartig wieder der Direktorin zu.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte sie. Erst ein paar Sekunden später, bemerkte sie, dass Malfoy zusammen mit ihr die gleiche Frage gestellt hatte. Sie funkelte ihn wütend an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Idiot.

„Nun, Miss Granger, sicher wissen Sie, dass Sie sich zu dem Projekt für den Sommer eingetragen haben."  
Hermine pustete sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und entgegnete: „Ja, sicher, Professor McGonagall, aber was hat Malfoy … - ist nicht Ihr Ernst, oder?" Sie ließ fassungslos ihre Arme wieder an ihrer Seite herunterbaumeln.

Wenn Professor McGonagall das dachte, was sie dachte, dass die Professorin dachte, dann hatte Hermine ein ungemeines, verdammtes, leider sehr blondes Problem. Sie biss sich voraussichtlich – wie Hermine Granger nun einmal immer war – auf die Lippen, da sie nicht wollte, dass sie die Professorin beschimpfte, wenn McGonagall gleich sagte, was Hermine ahnte. Wäre sicher nicht hilfreich gewesen.

Aber leider sagte McGonagall genau das, wovor Hermine sich so gefürchtet hatte, und das erste Mal in ihrem Leben und der gesamten Schullaufbahn zusammen wünschte sie sich, nicht Recht behalten zu haben.

„Doch, es ist mein Ernst. Mr Malfoy ist ihr Austauschpartner."  
„Aber warum ausgerechnet _ich_?", krächzte Hermine, unter den verwirrten Blicken Malfoys und seiner Mutter.

McGonagall faltete ihre Hände und wrang sie nervös. „Nun, weil ich denke, dass Sie die Richtige dafür sind."

„Kann mir mal einer sagen, was hier los ist?!", zischte Malfoy mürrisch, seine Augen vor unterdrückter Wut ganz dunkel, geradezu schwarz. Und wenn Hermine sich nicht täuschte, dann hatte sie ihn noch nie so entrüstet gesehen – es passte ihm wohl nicht, dass er nicht eingeweiht war. Musste eine ganz neue Erfahrung für ihn sein – _armer Dracispatzi._

„Sicher, Mr Malfoy. Wir haben doch vor einigen Tagen-"  
„Er war die ganze Zeit hier? Wie können Sie das tun? _Sein Vater_ ist ein verdammter Todesser! _Seine Mutter_ ist eine verdammte Todesserin! _Er_ ist ein verdammter Todesser!", regte sich Hermine auf und sprang außer sich auf. Sie hielt es nicht aus, McGonagall so mit diesen Personen reden zu hören, die Hogwarts so zugerichtet hatten und für so viel verantwortlich waren. Für Ginnys Angst vor dunklen Kammern zum Beispiel oder dass Ron vergiftet worden war.

„Miss Granger", schaltete sich plötzlich Narzissa mit müder Stimme ein und stand ebenfalls auf. Ihre Haltung war fast schon künstlerisch – das hieß, sie _wäre_ es, würde sie keinen Stock brauchen, auf sie sich abstützte. „Ich bin mir im klaren, dass meine Familie und im besonderen unsere", hier verfinsterte sich ihre Miene schwer, „_Bekannten_ sie und ihre Freunde sehr in Gefahr gebracht haben, aber eines dürfen Sie mir glauben: Das dunkle Mal bedeutet nicht immer, dass man zu ihnen gehört. Ich kann Ihnen versprechen, dass von uns und im besonderen meinem Sohn keine Gefahr ausgeht, außer sein loses Mundwerk." Sie lächelte schwach, ein altes und müdes Lächeln.

Hermine runzelte verwundert die Stirn, doch dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Wie könnte ich Ihnen trauen, Mrs Malfoy? Ich danke Ihnen ja, dass Sie Harry gerettet haben. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich Ihnen auch trauen kann."  
„Ich weiß. Aber vielleicht können Sie ja Professor McGonagall vertrauen, in dem, was sie tut und glaubt."  
„Das stimmt, Miss Granger. Und jetzt setzten Sie sich bitte wieder und hören sich wenigstens an, was ich Ihnen allen zu sagen habe. Aber Mr Malfoy und seine Mutter benötigen Ihre Hilfe, oder jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass sie das wollen werden."  
Hermine zögerte, doch dann zog sie sich ihren Stuhl wieder heran und ließ sich resignierend darauf fallen. Narzissa blieb stehen.

„Also, Sie haben eine Lösung gefunden?", fragte die Malfoy mit tonloser Stimme.  
McGonagall nickte und sah nun direkt Hermine an. „Ja. Nachdem Mr Potter für Mrs Malfoy ausgesagt hat, ist sie, wie Sie ja wissen, Miss Granger, freigesprochen. Allerdings konnte das Ministerium von Mr Malfoys Unschuld nicht ganz überzeugt werden." McGonagall zog mehrere Pergamente hervor und breitete sie vor sich aus. „Auf diesen Unterlagen steht, dass man Sie, Mr Malfoy, noch nicht nach Askaban schicken wird, da Sie noch nicht das passende Alter erreicht haben."  
„Hat er nicht?", platzte es aus Hermine heraus und starrte den Malfoyspross an.

Malfoy drehte nicht mal den Kopf in ihre Richtung, sondern starrte nur McGonagall an, als er sagte: „Doch, aber nach dem geltenden Gesetz müsste ich neunzehn sein, um eine Strafe wie Askaban zugeteilt zu bekommen. Wusstest du das noch nicht?"

„Äh, doch, natürlich …", murmelte Hermine überrascht und auch etwas verlegen. Daran hätte sie sich erinnern müssen – _tja, doofe Frage, doofe Antwort, Granger_. So in ihre Gedanken vertieft, merkte nur etwas in ihrem Hinterkopf, dass er keine einzige Beleidigung in den Satz gesteckt hatte.

„So ist es. Leider aber hat Mr Malfoy den Nachteil, dass er in diesen Zeiten und unter Fudge als momentanen Minister, solange der noch gegen Kingsley im Wahlkampf ist, keine gerechte Verhandlung bekommen wird. Besonders, da Fudge auch persönlich nicht gut auf die Malfoys zu sprechen ist – immerhin hat er mit Lucius Malfoy sehr viele Geschäfte gemacht. Es ist ihm peinlich und er will die Sache vom Tisch haben."  
„Aber das ist unfair", protestierte Hermine, bei der sich ihr Sinn für Gerechtigkeit meldete. Schnell fügte sie bei den verblüfften Gesichtern von Malfoy und seiner Mutter hinzu: „Selbst wenn es sich dabei um Malfoy handelt."

Professor McGonagall legte den Kopf abwägend schief, ihre Augen blitzten vor unterdrücktem Zorn. „Ja, das ist unfair, Miss Granger. Und deshalb versuche ich Mr Malfoy zu helfen."  
„Nur deshalb?"  
„Ja. Aber Miss Granger, Sie können mir glauben: Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, aber mich nun dazu entschlossen, den Malfoys eine Chance zu geben. Und deshalb werden Sie, Mr Malfoy", sie wandte sich an ihren ehemaligen Schüler, „eine besondere Art von … sagen wir Bewährung kriegen. Wie Sie wissen, ist Fudge im Moment mit Mr Shacklebolt im Wettstreit, den Kingsley sicher auch gewinnen wird, aber das würde zu lange dauern. Deshalb hatte ich die Idee, dass Sie beweisen könnten, mit etwas Hilfe von Miss Granger, dass Sie weder eine Gefahr für die Zauberer-, noch für die Muggelwelt darstellen. Wenn Sie zu den Muggeln gehen und bei Miss Granger, die diesem Projekt zugestimmt hat, und ich hoffe, dass das auch so bleibt, den Sommer verbringen würden, dann könnten Sie zeigen, dass Sie anders sind. Und ich hoffe, dass die Fairen unter uns, sich dann gegen Fudge richten werden, denn auch er könnte niemals gegen mehrere handeln. Im Moment brauch er alle Verbündeten, die er nur kriegen kann. Er würde es sich nicht leisten können."  
„Ich soll bei Granger den Sommer verbringen? Und sie hat da zugestimmt?"  
„_Zu dir_ habe ich sicher nicht Ja gesagt", fauchte Hermine nun, um die Sache klarzustellen. Wer wusste schon, was er sich sonst darauf einbildete.

Malfoy machte gerade den Mund auf, um etwas ebenso Bissiges zu erwidern, wie man an dem boshaften Funkeln in seinen Augen erkennen konnte, da legte Mrs Malfoy ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Draco", zischte sie eindringlich.

Hermine beobachtete das Ganze ungläubig, doch sie konnte nicht verhindern zuzugeben, dass Malfoy sofort still war. Er liebte seine Mutter und sie ihn, das sah man sofort. _Wie kommt es, dass man in den letzten sieben Jahren nichts davon gemerkt hat?_, fragte sich Hermine stumm und betrachtete die beiden stirnrunzelnd.

Malfoy hielt nun seine Klappe und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Mrs Malfoy lehnte sich beruhigt zurück, während McGonagall ebenso interessiert die beiden musterte, sich dann aber wieder Hermine zu wandte. „Also, Miss Granger, ich werde erst Sie fragen. Wären Sie bereit, an Mr Malfoys Seite zu arbeiten?"

„Ich weiß nicht ...", sagte Hermine unsicher und vermied es, zu den beiden Blondschöpfen neben sich zu sehen. Doch irgendetwas ließ sie aufsehen, vielleicht der Blick, mit dem Malfoy sie fixierte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie erkannte allen Widerwillen in den stahlgrauen, harten Augen, den auch sie in sich trug.

Doch etwas in ihnen schien sich leicht zu öffnen und offenbarte etwas Verletzliches, das Angst vor ihrer Antwort hatte und sie gleichzeitig herbeisehnte. Hermine seufzte leise. Sie wünschte sich manchmal wirklich, einfach so entschieden sein zu können wie Ron und nicht dieses verdammte Herz zu haben, das ihr immer befahl, alle anderen in Schutz zunehmen.

Verdammte Moral. Verdammtes Herz.

„Gut, ich mache es", murmelte sie.


	3. Welcome to the hell of Draco Malfoy

Hi Leute.

Kleine Planänderung, für diejenigen, die es noch nicht in Chap 1 gesehen haben: Habe jetzt beschlossen, dass ich lieber nur samstags posten würde. Ich hoffe, das ist für alle in Ordnung!

Als kleine Entschädigung heute trotzdem das nächste Kapitel! Hoffe, es gefällt euch, und freue mich auf eure Meinungen. Hinterlasst doch bitte einen Kommentar!

Schöne Woche euch,

Eure Sea ^-^

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermine Granger fragte sich, ob sie verrückt geworden war, als sie mit einem schweren Koffer (natürlich voller Bücher!) die Treppe des Gryffindormädchenschlafsaals hinunterstapfte. Aber sie hatte einen guten Grund, der ihre Prinzipien, zum Beispiel Draco Malfoy auf die größte mögliche Distanz zu halten, schon allein aus Selbsterhaltungstrieb, übertrumpfte.

Denn, so sehr sie Hogwarts auch liebte, wusste sie, dass es nach dem siebten Jahr, das sie nach den Sommerferien wiederholen wollte, weitergehen würde. Und dann wäre sie kein Kind mehr, sondern eine junge Erwachsene, die sich ihren eigenen Weg suchen sollte und nicht mehr hinter dem Lernen für Prüfungen und einer roten Gryffindorkravatte verstecken konnte.

Und wer Hermine kannte, der wusste auch nur zu gut, dass sie gerne auf _alles_ vorbereitet sein wollte. Also hatte sie die Chance genutzt, um etwas anderes außer tadellosen Noten und ihrer Vergangenheit vorhalten zu können, wenn sie im Zaubereisministerium in der Abteilung für Strafverfolgung vorsprechen und um einen Job bitten würde. Sie wollte sich ihre Zukunft erarbeiten und nicht nur wegen ihrer Rolle als Kriegsheldin Karriere machen.

Ja, irgendwann als Diplomatin zu arbeiten war ihr eigentlicher Traum, aber Strafverfolgung war ebenfalls ein Kapitel, was gut für diesen Beruf wäre, da man so Fachkenntnisse mit Gesetzen aufbauen konnte. Nicht, dass sie die nicht alle schon auswendig konnte.

Leider aber war sie nicht im mindesten auf Draco Malfoy in ihrem Haus mit ihren Eltern (die Muggel waren – Betonung also auf MUGGEL und MALFOY!), und das einen ganzen Sommer lang, vorbereitet gewesen. Und würde es, soweit sie das betraf, wahrscheinlich auch nie sein.

„Hermine!", rief da plötzlich eine aufgeregte Ginny Weasley, die ihre Schuluniform schon abgelegt hatte und nun ein weißes Shirt mit dem Logo der Hollyhead-Harpies auf der Brust trug.

„Hey, Ginny", begrüßte sie sie und setzte schnell ein Lächeln auf, das zwar nicht ganz falsch war, aber durch die Gedanken an Mr-ich-bin-der-König-der-Welt leicht getrübt. Und damit meinte sie sicher nicht Leonardo di Caprio in _Titanic_.

„Gehst du schon? Du wolltest dich sicher nicht einfach davonschleichen, oder?", lachte Ginny und zog sie in eine Ecke, wo Harry und Ron sich über eine Partie Zaubererschach stritten, die Ron anscheinend mal wieder gewonnen hatte. Die drei anderen würden in Hogwarts bleiben um den Lehrern und ein paar weiteren Schülern beim Wiederaufbau von Hogwarts behilflich zu sein. Obwohl sie, soweit Hermine wusste, auch einige Zeit im Fuchsbau verbringen wollten, besonders wegen Fred.

„Wäre ich nie drauf gekommen. Aber ich habe bezweifelt, ob die beiden mir überhaupt zuhören würden, so vertieft wie sie sich streiten", grinste Hermine und tippte Ron auf die Schulter. Der bemerkte es gar nicht, sondern beschrieb mit vielen Gesten einen Zug, bei dem er offensichtlich geschummelt haben sollte.

Dafür aber sah Harry erleichtert auf und lächelte. „Hallo Hermine. Gehst du jetzt zum Bahnhof?"  
„Ja", sie nickte und quetschte sich neben Ron auf das Sofa, auf dem der hockte. „Es gibt einen früheren Zug und den will ich gerne nehmen. Meine Eltern warten schon, ich habe sie ja solange nicht mehr gesehen." _Und außerdem kann mich dann auch niemand mit Malfoy sehen_, fügte sie still hinzu.

Harry nickte verständnisvoll. „Es ist gut, dass sie sich jetzt wieder erinnern. Oder, Ron?" Ron sah erschrocken auf, seine Miene ein einziges Fragezeichen. Als er dann Hermine neben sich sitzen sah, bildeten seine Lippen ein großes O.

„Äh, ja, klar", sagte er verwirrt. „Hi Hermine. Wie geht's? Was willst du denn mit dem Koffer?" Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Alles gut", antwortete Hermine amüsiert lächelnd. Das war halt der Ron, mit dem man leben musste – immer schusselig und mit einer sehr, sehr, sehr großen Leidenschaft für Schach, Zaubererschnippschnapp und Quidditch, aber dafür umso liebenswürdiger.

„Hermine fährt doch heute zu ihren Eltern", klärte Harry Ron hilfsbereit wie immer auf, auch er lächelte. Ginny hatte sich auf seinen Schoß geschoben und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss.

„Ihr seid schrecklich verliebt", bemerkte Hermine belustigt, obwohl ihr im Moment eigentlich gar nicht so zum Lachen war.  
„Nein, schrecklich _glücklich_ verliebt", murmelte Ginny an Harrys Ohr, der daraufhin breit grinste.

Ron stöhnte und wandte sich schnell wieder Hermine zu, wobei er aussah, als wüsste er nicht recht, ob er sich über das Glück seines besten Freundes freuen oder ihn beschimpfen sollte, weil er es mit seiner kleinen Schwester teilte. „Besser Harry als Dean", brummte er jedoch schließlich neben Hermines Kopf, als er sie umarmte. Sie grinste und meinte: „Tja, mit so etwas musst du als großer Bruder leben. Lavender war ja auch nicht gerade besonders … ähm … na ja, egal. Ginny, Harry, wir sehen uns ja." Sie lächelte und beugte sich zu den beiden, um sie an sich zu drücken.

„Versprich aber, dass du wenigstens eine Woche in den Fuchsbau kommst!", forderte Ginny flehend. „Ich halte das nicht nur mit Mum als Verbündete aus … Besonders, da alle kommen wollen – Charlie, selbst Bill und Fleur, Percy und Audrey ..."

„Okay, sag mir einfach, in welcher Woche sie kommen und in der kannst du darauf zählen, dass ich nicht komme", erklärte Hermine lachend und verschwand schnell außer Reichweite von Ron und Ginny, die Anstalten machten. sie auszukitzeln.

„Du wirst von mir hören, verlass dich drauf, Hermine!", drohte Ginny und sprang von Harry Schoß, um Ron auszuweichen, der ein Kissen nach ihr warf.

„Sicher, bis dann!", verabschiedete sich Hermine schmunzelnd über Harry, den statt Ginny das Kissen getroffen hatte. Er schaffte es trotz schiefer Brille noch ihr zu winken und damit stieg sie durchs Portraitloch und zog ihren Koffer den Gang entlang.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Malfoy."

„Granger", grüßte er tonlos zurück, als die beiden sich vor der Kutsche trafen. Narzissa Malfoy, die bis eben noch neben ihrem Sohn gestanden hatte, lächelte ihr noch höflich zu, bevor sie samt Krückstock in der Eingangshalle verschwand.

Sie versuchte, ihren Koffer nach oben zu hieven, während Malfoy ungeduldig wartete, schon einen Fuß im Innern des Wagens. „Jetzt beeil dich, ich bin nicht dazu geboren, um meine Zeit mit dir zu verschwenden", knurrte er.

„Versuch du mal einen zwanzig Kilo schweren Koffer auf eine Kutsche zu laden!", schnaufte Hermine und stemmte sich weiter gegen ihren Koffer. Sie hätte wirklich auf die Lektüre von „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" des zweiten Jahres verzichten können, aber sie war sich halt nicht sicher gewesen, obwohl auch sie inzwischen eingesehen hatte, dass Lockhart nur Stuss unterrichtet hatte.

Malfoy seufzte genervt und kam zu ihr herüber geschlendert. „Nun, wenigstens hat man dabei eine gute Aussicht", sagte er hämisch und musterte sie anzüglich von oben bis unten.  
Ein Todesblick traf ihn, obwohl sie versuchte, ihre hochgerutschte Bluse nach unten zu ziehen. „Hilf mir lieber!", knurrte sie, wobei sie schwer damit ringen musste, ihm den Koffer nicht einfach auf den Kopf knallen zu lassen. Aber dann wäre ihr Projekt wohl gestorben (haha, wie lustig, Hermine …) und damit die Chance, bei der Strafverfolgung mit etwas anderem als Noten zu glänzen. Denn das brauchte sie, wenn sie schnell nach oben steigen wollte.

Malfoy verdrehte die Augen, schob sie zur Seite und hob den Koffer mühelos auf die Kutsche. „Du weißt aber, dass ein Schwebezauber einfacher gewesen wäre, oder?", sagte er höhnisch und drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um.

Zurück ließ er eine völlig verblüffte Hermine, die gerade schwer dran war, ihre Mordgelüste auf sich selbst bezogen wahr zu machen. Das hätte sie sich nun wirklich auch denken können.

Blöder Malfoy.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Zugfahrt verlief schweigend. Was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass Malfoy im Abteil gegenüber Platz nahm.

Hermine ließ das unkommentiert, innerlich war ihr klar, dass sie dasselbe getan hätte.

Es waren nicht viele Schüler im Zug, schon gar keine in dem letzten Teil ganz hinten, weshalb sich niemand darüber wunderte, dass Draco Malfoy im Zug saß. Von McGonagall hatte Hermine erfahren, dass er und seine Mutter bis zum Sommer in einem der verlassenen Teile von Hogwarts gewohnt hatten, um nicht aufzufallen.

Also hatte Hermine sich einfach in dem Abteil ausgebreitet und sich in ein Buch vertieft, während Malfoy nebenan aus dem Fenster starrte. Irgendwann gab Hermine aber ihre Versuche auf, sich auf das Buch zu konzentrieren, und beschäftigte sich damit, ihre Gedanken kreisen zu lassen. Dabei merkte sie nicht, wie oft diese sich um den jungen Malfoy drehten, der so gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster sah. Und dass sie ihn musterte, fiel ihr auch nicht wirklich auf.

So ungern sie es auch zugab, aber es interessierte sie, was mit Malfoy geschehen war. Denn so wirklich bei sich schien er im Moment nicht zu sein. Aber wie auch, mit einer vom Krieg gezeichneten Mutter, keinen Freunden und einem Vater, der in Askaban saß. Wenn Malfoy denn je Freunde gehabt hatte.

Ruckartig starrte sie wieder auf das Fotoalbum auf ihrem Schoß. Es sollte ihr egal sein, aber neugierig war sie immer schon gewesen. Sie seufzte und sah auf die Uhr, um sich mit etwas anderem zu beschäftigen. Hastig packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und nahm ihren Koffer hoch. Sie spürte, noch während sie die Tür öffnete, wie der Zug langsamer wurde.

„Malfoy", sagte sie und klopfte an das Fenster von seinem Abteil. Er sah auf und runzelte die Stirn, während er sich erhob und die Tür zur Seite schob.

„Wir sind noch nicht in Kings Cross", sagte er genervt und machte schon Anstalten, als wolle er ihr im nächsten Moment die Tür wieder schließen.  
Vorsorglich stellte Hermine einen Fuß in den Rahmen, lächelte süßlich und erklärte geduldig: „Wir steigen ja auch nicht in Kings Cross aus. Der Frühzug setzt uns direkt hier ab. Liegt daran, dass dieser Zug eigentlich nur für Lehrer ist oder aber andere, besondere Fahrgäste, wie welche mit Genehmigung. Nie bemerkt?"

„Nein, weil ich keine Frühzüge nehme", schnappte er. Hermine freute sich still und genoss ihren Triumph, während sie ihm dabei zusah, wie er seine Tragetasche von der Gepäckablage holte. Es war nicht viel darin, das konnte man sehen. „Gehen wir", brummte er nur und schob sie aus dem Weg.

Hermine folgte ihm achselzuckend und schwieg. Als die beiden aus dem Zug stiegen, ging es schon langsam auf Mittag zu. Der Bahnhof, auf dem sie nun standen, war klein. So, wie ihn Hermine in Erinnerung hatte.

Kurz schwieg Malfoy, dann fragte er trocken: „Wo lebst du, Granger? Cornwall?"

„Nein", antwortete sie trocken. „Dover."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Dover, hätte ich mir ja denken können, dass Granger aka das wandelnde Lexikon aka die Nervensäge schlechthin an solch einem Ort lebt … Meine persönliche Hölle_, dachte Draco Malfoy ironisch und stellte seine Tasche auf dem Boden des Bahnhofes ab, während der Hogwartsexpress langsam wieder an Fahrt gewann und dann um die Ecke verschwand.

Fast sehnsüchtig sah Draco ihm nach.


	4. Zuhause bei den Grangers

Puh, gerade noch so geschafft!

Entschuldigt, was ein Mist – schon beim 4. Kapitel so spät erst … Aber es ist ja noch Samstag!

Also viel Spaß jetzt mit dem etwas verspäteten Kapitel (aufgrund familiärer Probleme konnte ich leider erst eben das Chap noch einmal durchgehen und jetzt hochladen!).

Eure Sea

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dracos Blick schweifte über den Bahnhof, doch niemand war zu sehen. „Haben deine Eltern vor, uns hier im Regen stehenzulassen?", knurrte er und stierte zum Himmel, der so aussah, als würde Dover gleich das Meer auf den Kopf prasseln.

„Hör auf zu jammern und gewöhne dich lieber gleich daran, dass _Normalsterbliche_ manchmal im Stau stehen und man deshalb auf die warten muss!", patzte sie sofort zurück. Pah, _sie _war es vielleicht gewohnt … aber _er nicht_! Abgesehen davon war er sich nicht sicher, was dieses seltsame Wort „Stau" bedeuten sollte.

Draco beobachtete mürrisch, wie sie in ihrer Hosentasche kramte und daraus ein komisches Gerät der Muggel zog. „Was ist das?", fragte er und beäugte das Ding misstrauisch.

„Ein Handy", sagte sie mit großen Augen, als wäre es selbstverständlich, dass er das wusste. „Und ich dachte, nur Ron wäre …"

„Vergleich mich nicht mit deinem Tollpatsch von einem Freund, sonst wird mir schlecht!", schnarrte Draco, in Gedanken an Grangers Lover.

„Er ist nicht _mein _Freund", sagte sie überrascht. „Wieso denkst du das?" Inzwischen starrte sie ihn aus ihren großen, rehbraunen Augen an, mit einer Hand den Koffer festhaltend, mit der anderen das „Handy". Ihr Daumen schwebte wie erstarrt über der seltsam leuchtenden Fläche auf der vorderen Seite.  
Draco grinste. „Jeder außer dir sieht, dass der Typ auf dich steht. Ist ziemlich witzig, besonders da das Wiesel so gar nicht deinem Geschmack entspricht."  
„Was meinst du damit?", zischte sie mit inzwischen argwöhnisch hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Und da hatte er gedacht, dieses Talent und auch die Geste fiel nur den Slytherins zu – Schande.

„Nun ja", sagte er im Plauderton, „ich dachte immer, du stehst auf _gutaussehende, intelligente Quiddtichspieler_."  
„Ron ist zufällig intelligent und er spielt Quidditch!"  
„Sorry, da habe ich doch glatt das _talentiert_ in der Liste vergessen …", säuselte Draco. Es machte ja so Spaß sie zu reizen.

Granger richtete sich schon wütend auf, um ihm etwas hundertprozentig beleidigendes an den (attraktiven, perfekten ...) Kopf zu werfen, da wanderte ihr Blick an ihm vorbei.

In dem Moment rief jemand ihren Namen. „Hermine!", schallte es zu ihnen hinüber.

Draco erstarrte. Das waren Muggel. Muggel, mit denen er unter einem Dach schlafen würde. Hoffentlich würde er nicht die ansteckende Muggelkrankheit bekommen, vor der sein Vater ihn immer gewarnt hatte. Draco war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob Lucius ihn da belogen hatte.

Er drehte sich um und erkannte ein freundlich wirkendes Paar vor einem silberfarbenen Auto. Der Mann trug eine schiefe Brille und einen weißen Doktorkittel und die Frau hatte die gleichen gelockten Haare wie Granger. Auch im sonstigen Äußeren glichen sich Mutter und Tochter.

„Mum! Dad!", rief die Gryffindor da aus und schob sich, ohne ihn weiter zu beachten, an ihm vorbei.

_Pff, Unverschämtheit_, dachte Draco und näherte sich gemächlich der Familie, wie Draco nun einmal seine Nervosität zu verstecken pflegte.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Mum! Dad!" Hermine rannte auf ihre Eltern zu, Malfoy vollkommen ignorierend. Als sie bei Ihnen ankam warf sie sich in die offenen Arme der beiden und drückte ihre Mutter und ihren Vater fest an sich. „Ich bin so froh, euch wiederzusehen", flüsterte sie leise an der Schulter ihrer Mutter und strich einer verirrte Locke zur Seite.

„Wir sind auch glücklich, meine Kleine", hauchte Jean Granger an ihrem Ohr und umarmte sie noch inniger.

„Wie geht es euch?", fragte Hermine und löste sich etwas widerwillig aus der Umarmung der beiden. Glücklich strahlten sie sich an, wobei die Brünette sich über die Augen wischte, in denen sich vereinzelte Freudentränen sammelten.

Ihr Vater lachte. „Jetzt, wo du wieder da bist, Hermine, da schon viel besser. Wir haben uns wohl einiges zu erzählen. Aber sag mal, wer ist das?" Er nickte zu Malfoy hinüber.

„Oh, _der_", brummte Hermine und merkte, wie ihr Glück auf einen Schlag verblasste. Sie schaute über die Schulter zu dem Blonden, der jetzt langsam auf sie zukam. „Malfoy, komm schon her. Meine Eltern beißen nicht."  
„Malfoy?", fragte Jean verwirrt. „Der Malfoy?"

„Hm", machte Hermine mit zusammengepressten Lippen und setzte ein schiefes, bemühtes Lächeln auf. „Malfoy, das sind meine Eltern. Jean und Nil Granger. Mum, Dad, Draco Malfoy."

Jean und Nil zögerten. Trotz des Vergessenszauber, den Hermine über die beiden vor der Schlacht gelegt hatte, erinnerten sie sich wohl an ihre vielen, oft genervten, wütenden, aber auch verletzten Erzählungen über den Slytherin.

Da sagte plötzlich Malfoy neben ihr etwas steif: „Freut mich." Obwohl er sich sonst kein Stück irgendwie näherte war das der offenste Schritt Richtung Muggel, den Hermine bei ihm je gesehen hatte. Es wäre leichter, diese für in geradezu nette Geste nicht anzuerkennen.

Etwas verblüfft betrachtete sie also, wie auf dem Gesicht ihrer Mutter ein Lächeln erschien. Offenbar wusste selbst sie, dass das etwas war, worauf man sich als Muggel fast etwas einbilden konnte – aber nur fast. „Es ist schön Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Draco."

„Oh, ihr müsste ihn nicht...", setzte Hermine an, doch wurde von _Draco _unterbrochen.

„Danke", entgegnete der höflich und streckte jetzt auf einmal seine Hand aus. Hermine konnte nur stumm und mit offenem Mund zusehen, wie Jean und Nil diese Hand lächelnd schüttelten.

Nil klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, worunter Malfoy etwas zusammenschreckte. Wäre die Situation nicht so grotesk gewesen, dann hätte Hermine jetzt sicher laut losgelacht. „Alles klar, dann holen wir mal Ihr Gepäck."  
„Schon gut, das mache ich selbst", schlug Malfoy etwas hastig ab. Verwundert, aber auch beeindruckt, sahen die Grangers ihm nach, wie er schnell seine Tasche abholte, die er ein paar Meter weiter stehengelassen hatte.  
„Er ist viel netter, als du gesagt hast", flüsterte Jean Hermine zu und nahm die Autoschlüssel, bevor sie schon einmal die Fahrertür öffnete.  
„Ja, so scheint es ...", entschlüpfte es der Jüngeren nun, vor Überraschung etwas unaufmerksam. Hermine musterte Malfoy ungläubig, während der seine Tasche auf die Schulter lud. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass er so etwas _alleine_ konnte.

Nil nahm ihr ihren Koffer ab und führte sie zum Auto. „Jedenfalls besser als der, den du uns beschrieben hast. So, und jetzt fahren wir nach Hause. Jean hat schon den ganzen Tag in der Küche gestanden."  
„Aber es ist Freitag. Müsst ihr nicht arbeiten?", fragte Hermine nach.

Nil blinzelte, plötzlich etwas unruhig. „Äh, ja. Du hast mal wieder vollkommen Recht, Minchen." Damit hielt er ihr eilig die Autotür auf. _Komisch_, dachte sie beim Einsteigen und beobachtete stirnrunzelnd, wie ihr Vater schnell zu Malfoy hastete, um dem zu helfen.

Hermine beschloss, mit ihren Eltern noch einmal in Ruhe zu reden. Ohne den Trottel, der unter dem Name Malfoy bekannt war. Ein wirklich seltsamer Tag, musste sie feststellen. Und das würde nicht das letzte Mal in diesen Wochen sein.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermine stieg aus dem Auto und stand eine Weile still da, ihr Elternhaus betrachtend. In einem sehr hellen Blau, mit weißen Fensterläden und Efeu an den Wänden, das sich bis zu ihrem Fenster hochhangelte, wie sie wusste. Früher hatte sie dort mit ihrem Vater, als sie noch in einer Muggel-Theater-AG gewesen war, diesen Platz dazu genutzt, um „Romeo und Julia" zu proben. Nil als der in einen Doktorkittel gekleidete Romeo und sie als die ungefähr 1,30 Meter große Julia – immerhin war sie da noch in die Grundschule gegangen.  
Nild trug schon ihren Koffer ins Haus, während Malfoy seine Tasche aus dem Kofferraum wuchtete. Hinter ihr fuhr ihre Mutter den Wagen noch in die Garage hinter dem kleinen Häuschen, das ihre Eltern nach ihrer Heirat gekauft hatten.  
„Ich muss zugeben, blaue Wände sind sehr interessant", kommentierte Malfoy, der neben ihr Halt machte und sie von der Seite her feixend angrinste.  
„Witzig, Frettchen, aber ich habe schon Lustigeres gehört", erwiderte Hermine ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.  
Malfoy zuckte die Schultern. „Dann steh halt nicht im Weg rum, Granger." Er ging weiter und unter Hermines missbilligendem, funkelndem Blick betrat er _ihr_ Reich.

Wie sollte sie das nur bestehen?


	5. Morgen

Willkommen bei Kapitel 5!

Mehr gibt es an der Stelle wohl nicht zu sagen, außer vielleicht noch: Viel Spaß und ein schönes Wochenende!

Eure Sea

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"GRANGER!", brüllte plötzlich eine Stimme durch das idyllische, weiße Haus, sodass sicher ein Elefant in Ohnmacht gefallen wäre. Hermine jedoch schreckte nur hoch.  
_War das gerade Malfoy, der da geschrien hat? Was macht_ der _hier? Oh ... _  
Sie sprang hastig aus ihrem Bett in ihrem noch wie in Kinderzeiten eingerichteten Raum, wobei sich ihr Fuß glatt in der dünnen Decke verhedderte. "Granger!", rief Malfoy wieder, seine Stimme angeekelt und, wenn sie sich nicht täuschte, dann auch unterdrückt panisch.  
Schnell befreite sie sich und eilte aus ihrem Zimmer durch den Flur zu dem, das ihre Eltern für Malfoy hergerichtet hatten. Hermine riss die Tür auf und - stoppte.  
Kurz hielt sie wie erstarrt inne, dann brach sie in schallendes Gelächter aus. Malfoy lag, die nackten Füße unter der Decke hervorragend, in dem Gästebett - quer über ihm Little Sweet. Kurz einfach Sweet, der riesige Berner Sennenhund, den Hermines Großmutter ihnen vermacht hatte, als sie starb.  
Dieser leckte nun schläfrig quer über Malfoys Wange und Nase. "Ugh - Granger, halt mir dieses Monster vom Leib!" Hektisch versuchte der Slytherin unter dem schweren Hund wegzukriechen, während Hermine sich immer noch lachend fragte, wie man auf die Idee kommen konnte, diesen Hund ausgerechnet "Little Sweet" zu taufen.  
"Uh, das sieht ziemlich - unbequem aus, Draco", meinte Nil, der mit Jean zusammen im Türrahmen aufgetaucht war. Jean wirkte ehrlich betroffen, während Nil nur sein Grinsen runterzuschlucken versuchte.  
Hermine probierte nun, von Schluckauf geplagt, sich zu beruhigen, aber ihr entwichen immer wieder kleine Lacher. "Ja, danach sieht es wirklich aus", stimmte sich halbwegs gefasst, halbwegs kichernd zu. Sie traf ein Todesblick vom Bett her.

"Warte nur ab, bis ich das-", fauchte Malfoy, stockte dann aber, als Sweet ihm über den Mund leckte. So wurde das "meinem Vater erzähle", oder mit was immer er hatte drohen wollen, in Bähs und Ähas ertränkt.  
"Hermine!", warnte Jean wütend. "Sag sofort Sweet, er soll da herunter kommen, sonst-"  
"Schon gut, schon gut", willigte Hermine schnell ein und schloss den Mund, bevor dem noch mehr Lacher entfliehen konnten. "Little Sweet, hier her, Junge!", rief sie den Hund. "Sofort!"  
Der sah mit den schalkhaft funkelnden, treuen Augen auf, die nur ein Hund zustande bringen konnte, und erhob sich träge. Malfoys Brust hob und senkte sich schwer fällig, wobei Sweet langsam zu Hermine kam und loyal, wie er war, brav vor ihr Sitz machte.  
Hermine streichelte kichernd über seinen Rücken, während sie in die Hocke ging und ihm ins Ohr flüsterte: "Aber nicht wieder machen, mein Kleiner." Als habe er sie verstanden legte er missmutig den Kopf schief.  
Malfoy gleichzeitig richtete sich auf der Matratze auf und starrte den Hund misstrauisch an. "Und ich dachte, du wärst ein Katzenmensch, Granger."  
"Krummbein und Sweet verstehen sich tadellos", schnaubte Hermine amüsiert.  
Jean schob sie aus dem Weg und ging entschuldigend zu Malfoy. "Das tut mir so leid, Draco", sagte sie bedauernd und nahm schuldbewusst seine Hand - überflüssig nach Hermines Meinung. Sie kam in gewissen Punkten halt nach ihrem Vater.  
Malfoy nickte nur nachsichtig und nickte. "Ich lebe ja noch", brummte er. "Jedenfalls so lange noch, bis der Speichel von dem Vieh", unschuldig schaute Sweet ihn an, "getrocknet ist und in meine Haut … ugh. Entschuldigen Sie mich kurz, ich gehe mich mal eben übergeben."  
Schnell verschwand er in der Tür des Gästebadezimmers, das man vom Flur genauso wie vom Schlafzimmer betreten konnte. Immer noch grinsend blieben Nil und Hermine in der Tür, änderten das aber schnell in mitfühlend, als Jean sich zu ihnen umdrehte. Die seufzte einfach nur kopfschüttelnd und scheuchte sie heraus, um Malfoy etwas Privatsphäre zu geben.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hermine, ich hatte mir überlegt, dass du Draco heute vielleicht die Umgebung zeigen könntest", sagte Jean von der Anrichte zu ihrer Tochter, die gerade den Tisch deckte.  
Die hätte fast einen Teller fallen gelassen, hielt ihn dann aber noch fest. Nervös stellte sie ihn ab und versuchte mit einem sarkastischen Scherz auszuweichen: "Du meinst die Kornfelder? Da könntest du Recht haben, Mum, die sind super interessant."  
"Die meinte ich nicht", erwiderte Hermines Mutter geduldig und drehte einen Apfelpfannkuchen in der Pfanne auf die andere Seite.  
"Erwartest du wirklich, dass ich mit ihm auch noch etwas unternehmen?"  
"Ich dachte, dazu ist dein Projekt da. Dass du deinen Freunden unsere Welt etwas näher bringst", erklärte Jean und runzelte die Stirn.  
Hermine lehnte sich an den Tisch und zuckte die Achseln. "Nur, dass er nicht mein Freund ist. Ich mein-"  
"Kein aber! Heute Abend ist ein Rummel, geh doch da mit ihm hin. Oder ins Kino. Umso mehr du ihm in diesem Sommer zeigst, umso besser wird die Benotung sein, wenn du es so sehen willst. Außerdem scheint er nett zu sein."  
"Ja, dich hat er ja auch nicht-"  
"Könnte jemand dem Hund mal sagen, dass ich keine Leibwache brauche?", maulte Malfoy schlecht gelaunt und stapfte in die Küche, hinter ihm Sweet hertrottend. Inzwischen hatte er wohl geduscht, denn seine Haare waren noch leicht feucht, aber nicht so sehr, dass sie tropften, und er trug ein dunkelgrünes T-Shirt und eine graue Jeans.  
Hermine verkniff sich ein Lächeln. Irgendwie stimmte es ja, was ihre Mutter sagte. Er hatte sich gut benommen bisher.  
Vielleicht konnte sie ihren Eltern ja weiter verheimlichen, dass das ein Projekt war, bei dem sie einen Todesser zu ihnen gebracht hatte. Sie hatte nämlich genau die überdenkwürdigen Stellen ausgelassen - insbesondere die, wo Malfoys Vater im Gefängnis war.  
Krummbein, der nach der langen Zugfahrt nur geschlafen hatte, schlich nun in die Küche und legte sich neben Sweet auf die kühlen Küchenfliesen. Malfoy bedacht den Hund genervt, wobei er den Kater ebenso wenig davonkommen ließ.  
Vielleicht hatte es ja auch sein Gutes, dass Malfoy hier war. So hängte sich Sweet nicht mehr an sie dran wie ein mit Schokofröschen gelockter Welpe ...  
Malfoy schwang sich nun auf einen der Stühle. "Also, was machen wir heute?"  
Hermine runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Wo war Draco Malfoy, und zwar der ECHTE Draco Malfoy, hin verschwunden? "Mum meinte, wir könnten auf den Rummel heute Abend gehen", sagte sie langsam und vorsichtig.  
"Was ist das, _ein Rummel_?", fragte der Blonde und nahm sich ungefragt einen Apfel aus der Obstschale.  
Er wirkte so normal, wie er auf dem Platz saß, wo Hermine schon als Kleinkind mit Spinat um sich geworfen hatte. Den konnte sie nämlich einfach nicht leiden - genau wie Malfoy. Um es kurz zu sagen: Hermine fragte sich, was er damit bezwecken wollte. Sie hatte schon damit gerechnet, dass sie ihm ständig sagen musste, er sollte nett sein und sich normal verhalten, wenn er seine Freiheit wollte und weg von Fudge und dem Ministerium. Dass sie dieses Projekt auch brauchte, das wusste er ja nicht. Zum Glück. Und erzählen würde sie es ihm sicher auch nicht.  
"Das wirst du heute Abend ja noch sehen", brummte sie plötzlich pampig und griff sich den Schlüssel, der auf einer Kommode im Flur lag. "Ich gehe mit Sweet raus."  
Der Hund brummte, was fast wie das Seufzen ihres Großvaters klang, wenn der andere Jugendliche betrachtete - so von wegen: "Ach, die Jugend von heute! Früher war das alles anders ..."  
Sie ging Sweet voran und öffnete ihm die Tür. Als beide draußen waren holte Hermine erst einmal tief Luft, dann ging sie mit ihrem behaglichen Begleiter etwas in die Felder, die sich um das Haus der Grangers geradezu rankten.  
Da sie etwas weiter von Dover entfernt wohnten, als die meisten, aber trotzdem noch irgendwie dazugehörten, hatte die Fahrt am vorigen Tag etwas länger gedauert. Trotzdem liebte Hermine das beschauliche und ruhige Leben inzwischen. Früher hatte sie sich immer gelangweilt mit Büchern beschäftigt, wenn mal wieder "nichts los" war, aber jetzt, und besonders nach dem Krieg, genoss sie es einfach nur, wieder hier zu sein. Selbst, wenn Sweet ein paar unsüße ... Dinge hinterließ.  
Sie beschloss heute noch einen Brief an Harry und Ron zum Fuchsbau zu schreiben und den dann zum örtlichen Zaubererpostamt zu bringen. Es wurde wirklich dringend Zeit, dass sie sich eine Eule zulegte. Aber der Vorteil, den es ausnahmsweise heute daran gab, war, dass sie so vor einem Malfoy flüchten konnte, der sich gar nicht wie einer benahm. Kam nur noch das Hindernis, wie sie ihren Ausflug erklären sollte ...


	6. Für die Freiheit

Willkommen bei Kapitel 6, zwei Wochen später!

Entschuldigt, ich war leider krank und hatte mit Fieber und Schnupfen zu kämpfen, deshalb gibt es heute Kapitel 6 und morgen könnt ihr euch auf Kapitel 7 freuen!

Habt ein schönes Wochenende und bis morgen!

Eure Sea ^-^

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Es war schon fast 10.00 Uhr und sie wurde langsam ungeduldig. Hermine hatte sich nach ihrem Spaziergang mit Sweet in ihr Zimmer verdrückt, unter der Ausrede, sie sei noch etwas müde, nachdem sie von Malfoy aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden war.  
Besonders gute Entscheidung, denn ihre Mutter und ihr Vater versuchten gerade Malfoy unten in der Küche immer noch zu erklären, was man als Zahnarzt so machte. War ja auch ein sehr schwer zu verstehendes Wort ...  
Ihr Brief an Harry, Ron und Ginny war unter Anstrengungen auch inzwischen fertig geworden und war schon in ihrer Tasche verstaut. Schwer, weil sie Malfoy natürlich mit keiner Silbe hatte erwähnen dürfen - sie war nie gut darin gewesen, ihren besten Freunden etwas zu verschweigen. Stattdessen hatte sie also geschrieben:

_Hallo Harry, Ron und Ginny!_

_Wie geht es euch und was machen die Weasleys so?  
Mir geht es ganz gut. Meine Eltern wollen heute Abend auf einen Rummel gehen - so etwas Ähnliches, na ja, eigentlich das Gleiche wie die Krimes in dem Muggel-Film, den wir mal zusammen angeschaut haben. Aber falls ihr es euch nicht gemerkt hast, kann Harry es euch sicher erklären.  
Ich weiß noch nicht, wann wir uns treffen wollen, aber vielleicht, wenn McGonagall die Briefe für die Utensilien für das siebte Schuljahr (oder achte!) verschickt hat. Dann könnten wir uns in der Winkelgasse treffen!  
Was haltet ihr davon?_

_Bis dann, Eure Hermine_

Hermine seufzte tief und stand auf. Wenn sie noch lange wartete, würde sie das Mittagessen noch hier abwarten müssen. Also zog sie sich schnell noch einmal um und tauschte ihren Pyjama gegen ein weißes T-Shirt und eine dreiviertel Jeans, nachdem sie kurz in die Dusche geklettert war.  
Nach Malfoys unsamften Weckruf waren sie sehr früh für einen Samstag aufgestanden und Hermine hatte sich auch nach dem Gang mit Sweet und dem Frühstück noch nicht fertig gemacht.  
Sobald sie aber angezogen war und die nassen Haare schnell hochgesteckt hatte, lief sie, so leise wie möglich, mit ihrer Tasche die breite Treppe hinunter.  
"Hermine? Wo willst du denn hin?", erkundigte sich plötzlich eine Stimme, als sie schon nach der Türklinke der Haustür griff.  
Ertappt drehte sie sich mit einem schiefen Lächeln um und entdeckte ihren Vater mit gerunzelter Stirn im Flur stehen. In seinen Armen ein paar Teller, die er anscheinend von der Küche ins Wohnzimmer tragen wollte, wo die Familie Granger seit Jahren, so kam es Hermine vor, schon zu Mittag aß.  
"Äh, ich wollte nur schnell in die Stadt zum Postamt. Einen Brief für Harry, Ron und Ginny abgeben, weißt du ...", antwortete sie schnell in einem möglichst lockeren Tonfall. Ein wackeliges Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen.  
"Ah ja. Dann-", setzte Nil an und zuckte schon die Schultern, da erschien Jean neben ihm.  
Hermine witterte sofort die Gefahr ... "Ach Hermine! Ich habe gerade gehört, dass du in die Stadt willst. Nimm doch Draco mit und zeig ihm ein bisschen die Gegend. Dann könntet ihr auch da essen, Nil und ich waren sowieso noch nicht einkaufen", schmiedete sie einen Plan, den Kopf schief gelegt.  
Ihre Tochter hätte am liebsten wieder einen langen Seufzer ausgestoßen. "Mum, ich habe es echt eilig und bin auch etwas müde. Das-"  
"Blödsinn", unterbrach sie Jean. "Geh mit Draco nach Dover, ich gebe euch auch etwas Geld, dann könnt ihr ein bisschen bummeln und essen gehen. Es wird euch gut tun etwas Zeit miteinander zu verbringen - dann siehst du, dass er eigentlich ganz nett ist." Damit war das Thema für ihre Mutter wohl erledigt, die auch schon wieder in der Küche verschwand.  
"Er ist oben", meinte Nil grinsend und deutete an die Decke. Hermine nickte nur schicksalsergeben und stapfte mit grimmiger Miene wieder den Weg zurück, den sie gegangen war. Sie hatte gewusst, dass es schwierig werden würde und jetzt hatte sie den Salat. Toll.  
Als sie an seiner Zimmertür klopfte, tappte ihr Fuß vor Ungeduld und leichter Wut auf dem Boden. Wieso hatte sie das verdient?  
"Herein", klang es dumpf hinter der Tür hervor.  
Hermine riss sie genervt auf und knurrte, ohne auch nur wirklich etwas anderes als Malfoy mit einem Buch am Schreibtisch wahrzunehmen: "Mum will, dass ich dich mit nach Dover nehme, also pack deine Sachen oder lass es. In fünf Minuten bin ich weg."  
Sie schloss die Tür wieder, atmete tief ein und marschierte kochend nach unten.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Herein", sagte Draco, nachdem er schnell das Fotoalbum unter ein Kissen gestopft und es durch ein Buch getauscht hatte.  
Erst, als Granger mit finsterem Blick _sein_ Zimmer betrat, merkte er, dass es ein Buch über Mathematik in der Hand hielt - ein Grundschulbuch, wie er feststellte. Vielleicht, auf seinen tadellosen Zustand zu schließen, eines von Granger.  
Diese öffnete nun den Mund und spie ihm förmlich entgegen, es war ein Rätsel für ihn wie sie das in normaler Zimmerlautstärke machte: "Mum will, dass ich dich mit nach Dover nehme, also pack deine Sachen oder lass es. In fünf Minuten bin ich weg." Und so schloss sich die Tür wieder.  
Etwas verdattert starrte er sie eine Weile an, dann seufzte er und nahm das Fotoalbum wieder heraus, um es wieder in seinen Koffer zu legen. Darin hatte seine Mutter alle Momente als Familie zusammengetragen, wie das normale Menschen halt machten. Hätte Lucius es herausgefunden, er hätte Dracos Mutter sicher wieder geschlagen.  
Draco zuckte zusammen, als er an die vielen Male dachte, als Schreie aus den Räumen seiner Eltern bis in sein Zimmer gedrungen waren. Damals hatte er sich die Hände auf die Ohren gepresst und in einer Zimmerecke gekauert, um nichts mehr zu hören. Als er älter war, hatte er, ganz der normale Teenager, einfach die Musik lauter gezaubert.  
Man musste sicher nicht erwähnen, dass nur sehr wenige Bilder mit Lucius in dem Album waren und die meisten von seiner Mutter und ihm oder von Blaise mit sich selbst, manchmal auch Narzissa dabei.  
Schnell schüttelte er die düsteren Gedanken ab und erhob sich. Granger und er sollten also in diese Muggel-Stadt gehen, ja? Vielleicht war das seine Chance, ihr ein bisschen beweisen zu können, dass er nicht mehr so schlecht war, wie er mal gewesen war.  
Okay, wahrscheinlich war er es immer noch, aber für seine Freiheit musste man manchmal Dinge tun, die nicht richtig von Herzen kamen - oder dem seltsamen Etwas, von vielen auch grausamer, kalter Stein genannt, das immer noch versuchte, über seinen Verstand zu regieren. Zwecklos, natürlich.  
Er schüttelte seine Gedanken ab und fasste den Entschluss, heute ausnahmsweise nett zu ihr zu sein. Irgendwie mussten sie ja miteinander auskommen. Oder mal nicht ganz so höflich ausgedrückt: Irgendwie musste er sie davon überzeugen, ihn nicht durchfallen zu lassen. Denn da hatte sie etwas gegen ihn in der Hand, das ihm eine Menge Unannehmlichkeiten bereiten könnte. Also würde er nett zu ihr sein.  
Draco nahm sich seine Schuhe, zog sie an und ging schnell die Treppe nach unten. Tatsächlich hatte es ihn ja ehrlich überrascht, als Mrs und Mr Granger ihn so herzlich aufgenommen hatten und eigentlich fand er sie auch gar nicht so schlimm. Für ihn war es ein Rätsel, wie Granger dann so nervig hatte werden können ...


	7. Niedlich? Nein Ich bin ein Mann

Hallo Leute!

_Welcome back_ zum 7. Kapitel von „Muggel für Anfänger".

Schön, dass es so viele gesehen und sich sofort angesehen haben. Viel Spaß jetzt und einen schönen Sonntag noch!

Liebe Grüße  
Eure Sea

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Endlich!_, dachte Hermine, als Malfoy sich durch den langen Flur auf sie zubewegte.  
"Du musst gar nicht so gucken, Granger", sagte er grinsend und machte vor ihre Halt. "Entspann dich mal. Es ist ein - na ja, für jeden anderen, normalen Menschen - schöner Tag, zieh also nicht so ein Gesicht!"  
"Pf, was meinst du mit normal?"  
"Dass ich eindeutig nicht normal, sondern überirdisch bin!", erklärte er ernsthaft, schob sich geschickt an ihr vorbei und öffnete, ganz der Gentleman, die Tür.  
Misstrauisch ging Hermine hindurch und rief noch: "Wir sind gleich wieder da!"  
"Lasst euch ruhig Zeit, Nil und ich haben sowieso noch zu tun!", antwortete ihre Mutter.  
"Das heißt, sie will, dass wir bis Sechs wegbleiben", seufzte Hermine verdrossen und schulterte ihre Tasche. "Komm schon, Malfoy, wir müssen immerhin eine halbe Stunde laufen."  
"Eine halbe Stunde?", hakte Malfoy fast etwas erschrocken nach.  
"Mhm", machte Hermine nur. "Und jetzt sind wir ganz, ganz still - kapiert?"  
Statt einer Antwort schwieg der Slytherin tatsächlich und folgte ihr in den Feldweg, über den sie zur Busstation kommen würden. Er hatte Recht: Es war ein schöner Tag. Die Vögel und Grillen, die in den Bäumen, am Wegrand und im Gras vor sich hin zirpten oder sangen, schienen den blauen Himmel mit den flockigen Schäfchenwolken noch freundlicher werden zu lassen. Doch dass Malfoy es war, der sie begleitete, machte das Ganze nicht romantisch, im Gegenteil, beängstigend und grotesk.  
Hermine verkrampfte sich leicht, was er zu bemerken schien. "Du-", begann er schon, da rief plötzlich jemand: "Hermine! Hermine, bist du das?!"  
Hermine erstarrte. "Scheiße …", fluchte sie leise und drehte sich mit einem Lächeln um, das hoffentlich überzeugend wirkte. "Hallo – Mathis", sagte sie, versucht fröhlich mit leicht bröckeliger Stimme. Ihr Nachbar schien das nicht zu bemerken, als er auf die beiden zukam. Malfoy musterte ihn sofort von oben bis unten, als wäre er eine Art Bedrohung.  
Hermine hätte gerne die Augen verdreht, aber wenn sie Mathis, diesen nervigen Möchtegern-Franzosen, wieder loswerden wollte, wäre das wahrscheinlich nicht der strategischste Schritt. Man konnte das Rattern in ihrem Kopf geradezu hören, wie sie angestrengt überlegte und gleichzeitig ihr Gesicht versuchte, offen und freundlich wirken zu lassen.  
"Du bist wieder hier?", fragte der sonnengebräunte Junge nun und setzte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf, bei dem er sich die Haare nervös aus dem Gesicht strich.  
"Ja, irgendwie schon", murmelte sie. Hermine versuchte, so gut es ging, Malfoy zu ignorieren, der zwischen ihnen hin und her sah und das Szenario interessiert verfolgte.  
"Und wer ist das? Ich bin Mathis. Alles klar, Alter?", sagte er und schlug Malfoy gönnerhaft auf die Schulter. Der zuckte vor der Berührung leicht zusammen, ging aber keinen Schritt zurück. Sein Gesicht war allerdings leicht angewidert verzogen.  
"Sicher, aber-", sagte Malfoy. Er schien schon zu einer unfreundlichen Erwiderung anzusetzen, wo er sicher auf Muggel und einen gewissen Stock in seiner Hosentasche ansprechen wollte, den er Mathis, sollte er ihn noch einmal "Alter" nennen oder ihn auch nur angucken, anfassen oder sonst etwas tun würde, bestimmt auch benutzen würde.  
Schnell meinte Hermine: "Das ist Draco. Er ist", sie biss sich auf die Lippe, bevor sie herauspresste: "mein fester Freund – aus der Schule, wo wir hingehen. Und jetzt müssen wir weiter." Eilig schnappte sie sich Malfoy und zog ihn am Stoff seines T-Shirts weiter. "_Salut_, Mathis, wir sehen uns noch."  
Der starrte ihnen nach, wie ein ins Wasser gefallener Hund. Sobald er sich umgedreht und davon stolziert war, seine Würde tapfer versuchte, aufrecht zu erhalten, ließ Hermine ihren "festen Freund" los. Sie atmete erleichtert ein und lehnte sich an einen Baum.  
Malfoy war eine Weile still, was Hermine schon überraschte, da meinte er amüsiert: "Wusste noch gar nicht, dass wir zusammen sind. Wie ist es denn passiert? Beim Eisessen?"  
Hermine wurde unverzüglich rot. "Ähm, das … also", stotterte sie, fasste sich dann aber lieber, bevor das dämliche Grinsen auf dem Gesicht ihres Gegenübers den ganzen Kontinent einnahm. "Das geht dich gar nichts an!", schnauzte sie schnell.  
"Ich denke schon, denn ich sollte wissen, ob ich überhaupt mit dir Schluss machen muss - denn dann müsste ich zuerst meinen Ruf wieder herstellen. Du siehst, es geht mich sehr wohl etwas an", erklärte er arrogant und vollkommen ernst.  
Sie verkniff sich ein kleines Grinsen, was aber schnell abstarb. "Schön, wenn es dich interessiert: Mathis ist etwas anhänglich, seit - na ja."  
"Seit?", wollte Malfoy wissen und trat einen Schritt näher, sodass Hermine nach rechts auswich, um nicht gegen den Baum zu prallen, sollte er noch näher kommen. "Antworte Granger, oder es wird dein letzter Atemzug sein!", drohte er theatralisch und hob einen Finger, mit dem er anklagend auf sie zeigte.  
Hermines Augen weiteten sich verblüfft. Seit wann hatte Malfoy denn - Humor? Doch trotzdem antwortete sie lieber schnell, obwohl ihre Stimme zum Ende hin immer leiser wurde: "Seit wir uns in der dritten Klasse beim Flaschendrehen geküsst haben."  
"Was ist denn Flaschendrehen?", fragte Malfoy.  
Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Du kennst Flaschendrehen nicht?"  
"Nein, ist das etwas, was man kennen muss?"  
"Nein, eigentlich nicht", erwiderte Hermine und räusperte sich schnell. "Egal, jedenfalls ... danke, dass du mich nicht verraten hast."  
"Dazu hättest du erst einmal den Mund halten müssen", erklärte er feixend. "Aber kein Problem, so lange das heißt, dass ich einen Gefallen bei dir übrig habe."  
"Du - nein!", schnappte sie nach Luft und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Niemals, Malfoy!"  
Er grinste nur und meinte: "Wir werden sehen. Gehen wir jetzt weiter? Ich habe keine Lust, die ganze Zeit hier rumzustehen."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Also - das ist ein Bus?", fragte Draco unsicher und betrachtete das riesige Ungetüm vor sich. Es sah irgendwie gefährlich aus, so - muggelich. Er schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken innerlich.  
"Ja", antwortete Granger zum dritten Mal genervt. Sie stand neben der offenen Tür des - wie sie es nannte - Busses und hatte wartend die Arme verschränkt. Draco bevorzugte allerdings Monster, anstatt Busse. "Und jetzt komm schon, du Feigling", forderte sie.  
Ja, sie hatte sich eindeutig wieder gefangen, nach der Sache mit diesem Idioten von Franzosen - wahrscheinlich war er das nicht einmal. Wenn Draco sich daran erinnerte kam in ihm die Galle hoch, so wie er schon mit Hermine gesprochen hatte.  
Moment, _Hermine_?  
Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf und folgte Granger mürrisch. Sie war ja so eine - Zicke. Aber wenn sie lachte, das musste er zugeben, dann klang sie gar nicht mehr so besserwisserisch, sondern irgendwie normal - na ja, war ja auch schwer beim Lachen nicht wie ein wandelndes Lexikon zu klingen.  
Also setzte er sich neben sie, allerdings eher ganz auf die Kante, und wartete, dass etwas passierte. "Was kommt jetzt?", fragte er fasziniert und starrte auf den Mann ganz vorne, der die Beine hochgelegt hatte und in einer Zeitung blätterte.  
"Jetzt fahren wir los und sind ungefähr in zehn Minuten da", antwortete Granger trocken.  
"Und dann?"  
"Mann, Malfoy, normalerweise bin ich diejenige, die die Fragen stellt", sagte sie Augen rollend und stöhnte auf, den Kopf jetzt vom Fenster ihm zudrehend. In ihren Augen stand die Erkenntnis, dass er anscheinend nicht vorhatte zu schweigen. "Also, sobald wir angekommen sind, steigen wir aus, gehen ganz, ganz schnell zum Postamt und dann zeige ich dir ein bisschen die Stadt. Wenn wir noch Zeit haben, können wir nach dem Essen auch noch ins Kino gehen - ich wollte sowieso schon lange mal wieder hin. Da fällt mir ein: Kennst du Disney-Filme? Sie sind wirklich sehr lustig und total niedlich."  
"Alles, was niedlich ist, ist mir unbekannt - ich bin ein Mann", näselte Draco und zog die Nase kraus. Niedlich - pah, welches männliche Wesen fand niedlich denn toll?  
"Na ja, eher ein trotziges Kleinkind ..."  
"Wie bitte, Granger?"  
"Nichts, außer, dass wir jetzt rausmüssen, _Mann_", spottete sie grinsend und schob sich an ihm vorbei durch den engen Bus zur Tür.  
Draco hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass die Busfahrt schon vorbei war. Oder, dass sie überhaupt losgefahren waren.

Grummelnd folgte er ihr - was dachte sie sich? Normalerweise pries sich Draco damit, Mädchen besonders gut zu verstehen, aber Granger war ein echtes Rätsel für ihn. Vielleicht, weil alles an ihr aus Wörtern und Wissen bestand. Und sie einfach zu störrisch war, um sich so einfach zu öffnen, jedenfalls vor ihm, was ihm bei jeder, aber auch JEDER gelang.  
Als die beiden hintereinander aus dem Bus kletterten, fuhr dieser schneller wieder ab, als vorher. Draco hätte gerne wieder nachgefragt, aber Granger steuerte schon eine Straße an. Also ging er ihr einfach nach, was er im Übrigen ziemlich hasste, denn normalerweise gingen die Menschen _ihm_ nach.  
Sie bogen um eine Ecke und kamen auf einem zugegebenermaßen ganz schönen Platz an, mit einem Brunnen in der Mitte und verliebten Pärchen, die sich in der Sonne zusammensetzten. "Wo sind wir gelandet?", platzte es aus ihm heraus, als er merkte, dass alle etwas anders gekleidet waren - sprich: Umhänge. Um sie herum waren nur Zauberer.  
"Ist doch klar, im magischen Viertel von Dover. Noch nie eines betreten?"  
"Natürlich", log er, was sie mit einem Kopfschütteln quittierte.  
Doch zum Glück wurde sie abgelenkt, als sie ein Schild entdeckte, das den Straßennamen "Potter Street" trug - super. "Hier entlang", sagte sie und verschwand schon in die Richtung.  
Als sie eine Weile gelaufen waren, kamen sie vor einem großen Haus an, welches durch Grünrasenflächen von den anderen Reihenhäusern getrennt war. Es war sehr groß, fast so wie Gringotts, wo sein Vater ungefähr fünf Kammern hatte - _eine_ davon legal und unter seinem Namen. Der Rest, tja, mit Bestechung errungen und mit "anonymer Benutzer" gekennzeichnet.  
Über dem Eingang, ein heller, offener Torbogen, umrankt von Klee und Efeu, stand "Kobalts' Postamt - Glücklich zu allen Enden des Regenbogens".  
"Puh, der Kitsch lässt grüßen. Granger, da werde ich nicht reingehen", schnaubte er. "Das würde meinen Ruf ruinieren."  
"Der ist schon ruiniert, aber wenn du hier draußen hocken bleiben willst - gerne." Damit schlenderte sie durch den Torbogen über die Rasenfläche zum richtigen Eingang. Über die Schulter flötete sie noch: "Baby Draco lässt grüßen!"  
Kurz stand Draco fassungslos da, dann stampfte er ihr wütend hinterher ins Land des "glücklichen Kobalts" - ob damit das Metall oder ein Name gemeint war, keine Ahnung, Wortspiele waren nicht seine Sache.  
Drinnen fand er Granger an einem Schalter, hinter der eine zierliche Elfe saß, mit der sich die Gryffindor anscheinend gerade ziemlich stritt, denn beide schienen etwas verärgert. Also verschob Draco seine Rache-Aktion auf später - hatte sie nicht etwas von "Rummel" gesagt? - und widmete sich lieber der Abteilung mit den Baby-Eulen.  
Kleine Fellbüschel umringt von kleinen Kindern, die alle eines auf dem Arm hatten.  
Er beobachtete die kleinen, wie sie mit den plüschigen Dingern kuschelten und erinnerte sich daran, dass er seinen Uhu auch in so einem Baby-Eulen-Dingsda gefunden hatte. Er war so schön grimmig gewesen - und hatte immer nach seinen Fingern gepickt, da hatte Lucius ihn sofort gekauft.  
Typisch sein Vater.  
Da konnte er plötzlich sehen wie sich eines der plüschigen Eulenkinder aus der Menge an Federn, Flügeln und Puscheln löste und sich mutig über den einen Meter hohen Zaun erhob. Es flatterte ein gutes Stück tapfer, geriet dann aber ins wanken und wäre gestürzt - wäre Draco nicht instinktiv vorgetreten und hätte sich die kleine Eule geschnappt.  
Keiner hatte (zum Glück) die Szene mitverfolgt, sondern alle beschäftigten sich mit sich oder den Eulen und Elfen, also konnte er das Ganze noch in seiner Peinlichkeit abschwächen und die Eule schnell zurückschicken, bevor jemand etwas bemerken würde. Draco öffnete seine geschlossenen Hände vorsichtig und sah einen - ja gut, einen _niedlichen _\- kleinen Sperlingskauz, der sich dankbar an seine Handfläche schmiegte.  
Seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als das Federvieh geschickt auf seine Schulter hüpfte, seinen Wiedereinfangversuchen mühelos ausweichend, und sich dort friedlich niederkauerte, als wollte es sich nie wieder von Draco lösen.  
"Na, Malfoy, einen neuen Freund gefunden?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hier ein Bild des kleinen "Freundes" von Malfoy. Ich fand es so süß, also habe ich es sofort genommen. Nun ja, nicht wirklich süß – er guckt da so erhaben-ernst, aber trotzdem, so in etwa könnte man sich den Winzling vorstellen … ;) wikipedia/commons/a/ae/Pearl-spotted_Owlet_Glaucidium_perlatum_National_Aviary_


	8. Schlacht(plan) à la Granger

Hallo ihr da draußen!

Mir ist vor einiger Zeit aufgefallen, dass ich diese Begrüßung wirklich oft verwende, das ist schon komisch, oder? Aber irgendwie kommt das einfach immer so und dann schreibe ich jedes Kapitel dasselbe … chrmchrm …

Aber egal, ich wünsche euch jedenfalls viel Spaß beim 8. Kapitel. Ich weiß, heute etwas später, aber ich hoffe, das macht nichts. Und sonst seht ihr es ja vielleicht morgen noch!

Bis nächste Woche jetzt aber. Einen Dank übrigens noch an alle Leser, einfach, dass ihr es euch durchlest. *-*3

Eure Sea

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Witzig", schnaubte Malfoy sie an und schnappte sich schnell den kleinen Eulerich, um ihn wieder in seinen Händen zu halten und damit am Abhauen zu hindern.  
Hermine grinste breit und ging auf ihn zu. Neugierig schob sie seine Finger zur Seite und ließ den mit dunkelbraunen und karamellfarbenen Flecken übersäten Kauz auf ihren Arm hüpfen. Er erinnerte sie ein bisschen an Pigwidgeon, Rons winzige Eule.  
"Ist der süß", murmelte sie und stupste ihn vorsichtig, damit er nicht auf ihrer Schulter einschlief. "Weißt du, Malfoy, ich gla-" Sie unterbrach sich, als sie merkte, dass er sie anstarrte. "Was ist? Habe ich Spinat zwischen den Zähnen?", versuchte Hermine es mit Sarkasmus, scheiterte aber, als Malfoy nur die Stirn runzelte und sein Blick zu ihren Händen wanderte. Sie folgte seinen Augen und erkannte, dass sie seine Hände immer noch in ihren hielt. "Oh, tut mir leid", entschuldigte sie sich automatisch und zog sich schnell zurück, den Sperlingskauz immer noch auf der Schulter.  
"Was wolltest du sagen, Granger?"  
_Ja, gute Frage_, dachte Hermine. Was hatte sie doch gleich fragen wollen?  
Sie überlegte kurz, dann fiel es ihr plötzlich wieder ein - sobald sie sich erst einmal von seinen wirklich, wirklich faszinierenden Augen gelöst hatte, die so stahlgrau waren wie eine- was dachte sie da gerade? Ach ja, _Malfoys_ Augen.  
Hermine räusperte sich verlegen, gewann dann aber schnell die Fassung. Besonders unter seinem Blick, unter dem sie sich wie ein wehrloses Kleinkind fühlte und nicht wie eine junge Frau, die in einem Krieg gekämpft hatte. Gegen den mächtigsten Magier aller Zeiten und nicht gegen _Elliot, das Schmunzelmonster_.  
"Ja, ich denke", meinte sie mit gefassterer Stimme, "ich werde ihn kaufen."  
"Für dich? Also vom Katzenmensch zum Hundemensch zum Eulenmensch - was denn nun?"  
"Ich schätze, man könnte die Silbe mit dem Tier streichen und es einfach zu einem tierlieben Menschen machen. Aber um mich geht es nicht: Ich kaufe ihn dir. Sieh es als Hau-bloß-bald-wieder-ab-Geschenk."  
Damit drehte sie sich zu dem Mann in der Uniform um, der neben dem Babyeulenkäfig stand. Nicht ohne einem triumphierenden Grinsen im Gesicht, aber so, dass er es nicht sehen konnte. Der Mann sah ihr freundlich entgegen und als sie sich erkundigte, wo sie den "süßen Sperlingskauz" bezahlen konnte, sagte er lächelnd: "Freut mich, dass Sie was gefunden haben. Ihr Freund freut sich sicher über das Geschenk. Da drüben", er deutete auf einen der Schalter hinter ihr, "können Sie bezahlen." Offenbar hatte er ihre Unterhaltung mitbekommen, aber wieso hieß das gleich, das Malfoy erneut zu ihrem Freund erklärt wurde (selbst von ihr)?!  
"Ähm, danke", sagte sie steif und drehte sich um. Ja, Hermine gab es ganz offen zu: Sie hasste diesen Tag und beschloss, gar nicht erst auf die Antwort ihrer Freunde zu warten sondern sie Zuhause in einer ruhigen Minute per Kamin zu kontaktieren. Oder sie würde sich ein Tagebuch anschaffen, in dem sie alle möglichen Schimpfwörter für Malfoy aufschreiben könnte, sollte sie irgendwann das Bedürfnis haben, ihn zu schlagen - ja, ein guter Schlachtplan.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Und ich dachte, du wolltest mit mir die Sightseeingtour des Horrors machen und nicht shoppen gehen?", erkundigte sich Draco und beobachtete wie Granger durch die Regalreihen des Antiquariats wuselte und, so kam es ihm vor, jedes Buch einzeln begutachtete und herauszog. In Wirklichkeit nahm sie nur immer mal wieder ein Buch aus dem Regal und legte es dann wieder zurück, doch nach seiner Meinung waren selbst das zu viele Schinken.  
"Stimmt auch", antwortete sie nur knapp und nieste - kein Wunder, bei dem Staub, der durch das Antiquariat seine Bahnen zog.  
"Aha", machte er und schlenderte desinteressiert auf der anderen Seite von Grangers momentanem Regalopfer an den Reihen entlang. Als er eine Lücke fand, die sich direkt vor ihrem von Locken umrahmten Gesicht auftat, blieb er stehen.  
Ein süffisantes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel, was sicher andere Mädchen mehr als umwerfend empfunden hätten - aber er stand hier Granger gegenüber, sie war leider nicht so dumm und so widerstandslos wie meisten Mädchen, so ungern (nein, so verhasst) er das zugab.  
Aber sein Vater hatte ihm immer geraten, und egal ob er ein Todesser war und im Gefängnis saß: Dieser Rat war brillant gewesen und hatte Draco viele unangenehme Vorfälle mit Widersachern erspart. "Unterschätze deinen Feind nicht, sondern schlaf mit ihm, wickel ihn um den Finger und bekämpfe ihn - solange er deine Schwächen nicht kennt, du aber seine" - das hatte sein Vater gesagt.  
"Ich wusste noch gar nicht, dass du plötzlich Autorin werden willst, ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass leere Bücher dir viel in dein Hirn pressen werden. Glaub mir, das haben schon Trottel wie Dumbledore gemacht - und hat es funktioniert? Nein, er ist immerhin tot."  
"Woher weißt du - warte, ich will gar nicht wissen, woher du weißt, dass Dumbledore leere Bücher hat. Aber falls es dich interessiert: Um eine Autorin zu werden wäre ich viel zu unkreativ. Mir liegen Fakten und keine Spinnereien - wie du sie wahrscheinlich nennen würdest", konterte Granger und warf ihm durch die Lücke einen vollkommen gelangweilten Blick zu. "Nimm mal", murmelte sie und kam um das Regal herum und drückte ihm den Käfig mit der Eule in der Hand.  
"Nein!", hielt er sofort dagegen und sprang ängstlich zurück.  
"Sag nicht, dass du vor so einem niedlichen, freundlichen, wundervollen Lebewesen wie Finnie Angst hast?", griente sie und drückte ihm den Käfig einfach in die Arme. "Und-", setzte sie schon an, da sah sie zufällig hinter ihn. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich unsicher, was Draco sich sofort umdrehen ließ.  
Hinter ihm stand ein etwas älterer Mann mit kurzgeschorenen, braunen Haaren und vollkommen kalten, schwarzen Augen. Hier konnte man sehen, dass Schwarz keine richtige Farbe war, denn seine Augen waren selbst für Dracos Geschmack zu dunkel und kalt.  
Zuerst dachte er, es wäre wieder einer von Grangers Kindheitsbekanntschaften, doch dann erkannte er ihn. Wahrscheinlich hatte er den Mann nicht erkannt, weil er nicht mehr die dreckige, von Bartstoppeln umwucherte Visage hatte, wie noch zu Voldemorts Zeiten.  
"Walden Macnair?", fragte er und nahm sofort eine würdevollere Haltung an.  
Dieser Mann hatte ihn und seine Mutter gefoltert, genau wie tausend weitere, darunter auch diese widerlichen Kreaturen, die der Halbriese - Hagrid - so toll fand, obwohl Draco denen nicht besonders nachtrauerte.  
"Draco Malfoy", erwiderte Macnair kalt. "Hätte nicht gedacht dich je in Begleitung von dem Oberschlammblut zu sehen. Besonders ohne Würgeanfälle." Der bedrohliche, aber gleichzeitig fast schon begeisterte Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zeigte, dass er zu gerne seinen Zauberstab gezogen hätte oder dem "Schlammblut" die Kehle durchtrennt hätte.  
Wenn man es aus Macnairs Mund hörte, dann klang das Wort noch beschmutzter, widerwärtiger und abfälliger, als Draco es je vernommen hatte. Aus dem Grund konnte er es Granger seitlich hinter ihm nicht verübeln, wie sie zusammenzuckte.  
"Was willst du, Walden?", schnarrte Draco, als könnte Macnair ihn kein bisschen stören, besonders seine Beleidigung für Granger. "Ich glaubte, gehört zu haben, sie hätten dir dein liebes Spielzeug, diese erbärmliche Sense, weggenommen und deine Magie entzogen, stimmt das?"  
Macnairs Gesicht verzog sich zu einer wütenden Grimasse und er hob drohend die Faust. Draco schnalzte nur missbilligend mit der Zunge, während er Grangers ungläubigen Blick in seinem Rücken spürte. "Du hattest schon immer Humor, Bambi", meinte der Todesser.  
"Das Kompliment gebe ich gerne zurück. Darf ich aus der Bemerkung "Bambi" schließen, dass die Gerüchte stimmen und du wirklich nur noch ein nutzloser", Dracos Stimme wurde immer provozierender, "ausgestoßener Muggel bist?" Macnair und er starrten sich eine Weile nur hasserfüllt in die Augen, dann hob er seine Faust und donnerte sie blitzschnell gegen Dracos Kinn.  
Wäre dieser nicht persönlich von seinem Vater und dem dunklen Lord erzogen worden, wäre er sicher unter dem Schlag zusammengeklappt, aber so stolperte er nur, aufgrund seiner nicht darauf vorbereiteten Stellung, in einen der Bücherständer. Ein Scheppern erklang und Staub wirbelte durch die Luft, als der Slytherin zusammen mit den Büchern auf dem Boden aufkam.  
Kurz saß er nur da, dann schoss die Wut in Draco hoch. "Macnair", knurrte er und wischte sich das Blut von der Wange, das aus seinem Mund lief. Er hatte sich übel auf die Lippen gebissen, als sein Unterkiefer einfach so zugeschnellt und die Haut aufgerissen war - verdammt, es tat höllisch weh.  
"Malfoy! Alles in Ordnung?" Granger stand immer noch an Ort und Stelle und schien nicht genau zu wissen, was sie von all dem halten sollte. Also konnte er von ihr wohl keine Hilfe erwarten - weder von der Kriegsheldin noch dem alten Klappergestell, welches man auch als Antiquar vorstellen konnte, der gerade auf sie zueilte, die Augen fuchsteufelswild zusammengekniffen.  
Doch da Draco klar war, dass sich auch sonst niemand in dem Kellerlager, außer den ganzen Büchern und ihnen vieren hier aufhielt, musste er wohl die Initiative ergreifen.  
Ohne nachzudenken sprang er wieder auf die Füße, was Macnairs siegreiches Lächeln boshaft und argwöhnisch werden ließ, wenn es ihn nicht sogar leicht verunsicherte. Aber das ließ er sich auch nur gut genug anmerken, dass allein Draco mit seinem geübten Auge es erkennen konnte.  
Der Jüngere stürzte nun vor - ihm war klar, dass der Zauberstab vor den Augen des Muggel-Antiquars verheerende Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen könnte, also musste er wohl ohne ihn auf den Sieg vertrauen. Draco war ja wirklich nicht besorgt um einen Muggel, aber er wollte nicht, dass man das Gedächnis des Klappergestells bearbeitete.  
Also hatte er beschlossen einfach zurückzuschlagen - wortwörtlich. Denn er schlug Macnair direkt vor die Brust, was Granger entsetzt aufkeuchen ließ. Macnair fiel zu Boden. Er starrte kurz zu dem jungen Malfoyspross, wog seine Chancen ab, dann rannte er hastig davon.  
"Warum, zum Teufel, hast du ihn nicht geschockt?", zischte Draco außer sich, die Wut von eben noch nicht ganz erloschen, und wirbelte zu Granger herum.  
Diese ließ die Hände langsam sinken, während ihre tennisballgroßen Augen wieder auf ihre Normalgröße zusammenschrumpften. Oder vielleicht sah das auch nur so aus, weil ihre Pupillen so klein waren.  
"Oh Merlin, ist das Blut?", flüsterte sie, noch vollkommen von der Rolle.  
"Ja. Aber ich nehme dir jetzt nicht ab, dass du noch nie welches gesehen hast", brummte Draco und spukte auf den Boden. "Lass uns abhauen, bevor der Typ noch diese Muggel-Polizi ruft. Komm schon."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Tut mir leid", murmelte Granger wie aus heiterem Himmel, die ihm in einem Restaurant gegenüber saß. Mit ihren schlanken, zerbrechlich scheinenden Armen umschloss sie den Eulenkäfig mitsamt Finnie, wie sie ihn wohl getauft hatte, wie sich ein Kleinkind an seinem Teddy festhalten würde.  
Draco hielt lieber seine Klappe und studierte weiter die Speisekarte, auf der lauter komische Sachen standen. Sicher, ein paar kannte er (Eis oder Nudeln), aber ein paar von ihnen schienen ihm - fremdartig. Was, bei Salazars edelsten Boxershorts, sollte auch _Pizza_ sein?  
Die junge Gryffindor sperrte den Mund ein weiteres Mal auf - sie schien nicht gewillt zu sein, seine höflichen Versuche, ihr zu vermitteln, dass er lieber still war, anstatt etwas Falsches zu sagen, zu ignorieren. "Schon gut", beteuerte er schnell. "Wirklich. Sei einfach still und verrat mir lieber, was bitte Pizza sein soll."  
"Wenn ich-", setzte sie schon, nach ihrem Ton zu schließen, zu einer besserwisserischen Bemerkung an, seufzte dann aber und erklärte: "Pizza ist im Prinzip Brotteig mit einer Art Tomatensoße und darauf dann ganz verschiedene Sachen und ... ach, probier es einfach. Es ist wirklich lecker und schmeckt eigentlich überall."  
Draco nickte nur, hakte dann aber doch nach: "Denkst du, die machen mir Schokofrösche drauf?"  
Granger sah auf. "Nein", gluckste sie und war offensichtlich bemüht, nicht loszulachen. "Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass sie dir da durch Magie belebte, aus Schokolade bestehende Frösche drauftun."  
Draco grinste. "Ja, wahrscheinlich bestelle ich einfach, was auf der Karte steht."  
"Das wäre vermutlich besser …", schmunzelte Granger. Als ihre Miene aber plötzlich unschlüssig wurde, runzelte er die Stirn. Was war plötzlich los? … Ach ja, _Granger_ \- sie war immer noch das wandelnde Lexikon mit dem er gerade in einem Muggel-Restaurant saß und herumalberte.  
Nachdem ein ehemaliger Todesser und er sich geprügelt hatten und als eindeutiger Beweis noch etwas Blut in seinem Haar klebte, wie Draco jedenfalls mit einem Blick auf die Fensterscheibe neben ihm feststellte, die einen guten Ausblick auf den Muggel-Teil von Dover bot. Das Antiquariat war auch nur eine kurze Strecke von dem Restaurant entfernt.  
Kurz sah Draco wieder zu Granger, dann faltete er so betont kühl wie möglich die Speisekarte zusammen. Was dachte er sich nur?

"Sir", sagte er mit schneidender Stimme zu dem Ober, "wir würden gerne bestellen."


	9. Dosenwerfen und andere Dinge

Hallo … *um die Ecke lug*

Ich weiß, ich weiß, schon WIEDER keine Updates, die letzten Wochen. Ich werde jetzt auch mal entscheiden, hier nichts mehr zu versprechen, offenbar halte ich mich ja nicht daran. Ich kann nur sagen, dass ich Besserung versuche, damit ich sie irgendwann auch geloben kann!

Viel Spaß jetzt aber,

Eure Sea

PS: Das Chapter heißt übrigens eigentlich „Dosenwerfen und andere Dinge der wankenden Sorte", allerdings kennt ihr die kleinen Problemchen mit der Titellänge ja … grr.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermine öffnete schweigend die Haustür, nachdem sie ihren Schlüssel wieder in der Hosentasche verstaut hatte. Sobald sie und Malfoy in den Flur traten, stellte sie erleichtert den kleinen Waldkauz in seinem Käfig ab und auch die Tüte, in der sich das Buch befand, das sie noch in einem anderen Büchershop in der Nähe der Pizzeria gekauft hatte.  
Malfoy seufzte und rieb sich über die Stirn, bevor er still in der Küche verschwand. Sie hörte, wie er sich ein Glas Wasser eingoss, und wollte sich gerade nach oben verdrücken, da hörte sie Schritte.  
Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe, dann setzte sie ein Lächeln auf. Doch statt ihrem Vater oder ihrer Mutter war es nur Sweet. Doch als sie plötzlich ein Aufkeuchen und dann einen besorgten Laut hörte, drehte sie sich erschrocken der Küche zu.  
"Mein Gott, Draco! Was ist denn mit Ihnen passiert?", fragte ihre Mutter und schnappte nach Luft.  
Hermine folgte schnell Jeans Stimme und blieb am Absatz stehen. Jean stand über Malfoy gebeugt vor ihm und besah sich den blauen Fleck, den er an seinem Kinn davon getragen hatte, während er versuchte, sich der Aufmerksamkeit der Frau zu entziehen.  
"Nichts Ernstes, wirklich, Mrs Granger", beteuerte er und hob abwehrend, was Jean wohl als "beschwichtigend" deutete, die Arme.  
Ihre Mutter drehte sich zu ihr um, in ihrem Gesicht ein fragender Ausdruck, der arg an vorwurfsvoll grenzte. "Hermine ...?", begann sie schon, doch die schüttelte halb empört schnell den Kopf.  
"Das war doch nicht ich, Mum", meinte sie mürrisch, obwohl sie zugeben musste, dass sie schon ihre gewalttätigen Erfahrungen mit Malfoy gehabt hatte. Und sie hatte sich geschworen es nie wieder zu tun.  
"Wer war es dann?" Jean runzelte ungläubig die Stirn und ging dabei schnell zum Kühlschrank und holte ein paar Eiswürfel heraus, die sie in ein Handtuch wickelte.  
"Ähm ...", machten Hermine und Malfoy gleichzeitig und sahen sich ratlos an. In der Miene der Gryffindor konnte man die fast schon flehentliche Bitte erkennen. Es bedeutete eindeutig, dass sie nicht wollte, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. Hermine wollte ihre Mutter und ihren Vater um jeden Preis nicht beunruhigen, sie war gerade erst in einem Krieg gewesen.  
"Ich ... also er hat ein Buch ins Gesicht bekommen. Malfoy ist ziemlich ungeschickt, weißt du?", versuchte es schließlich Hermine. Malfoy versteifte sich ungläubig und warf ihr einen wütenden, scharfen Blick zu, schwieg aber, als Jean zu ihm herübersah.  
"Wenn du meinst", gab sie nach und reichte dem Jungen den Eisbeutel. "Hier. Halt das einfach dagegen, wo es wehtut, ja?" Malfoy nickte nur und nahm das Bündel entgegen, bevor er es sich misstrauisch gegen das Kinn presste - er schreckte bei der eisigen Kälte zusammen. "Denken Sie, dass Sie dann überhaupt noch mitkommen wollen, Draco? Zu dem Rummel?"  
"Ja, sicher. So in ein Bücherregal zu krachen, bringt einen schon nicht um", scherzte er trocken und grinste schief. Hermine war es wirklich ein Rätsel, wie er es schaffte nett zu sein und zu ihr so - komisch. Sicher, so richtig böse oder gefährlich schien er momentan nicht, aber wer war das auch mit Eiswürfeln im Gesicht?  
"Gut. Dann gehe ich jetzt mal zu Nil. Er ist in seinem Labor und ich will ihm noch das Mittagessen bringen", erklärte sie und nahm sich eine Box, die auf der Anrichte stand und aus der es wundervoll roch. "Dann bis später, ihr beiden."  
"Tschau, Mum", meinte Hermine und lächelte befreit und auch ein bisschen erleichtert.  
"Bis später, Mrs Granger. Und hören Sie bitte auf, mich zu siezen", bat Malfoy, woraufhin Hermine überrascht die Augenbrauen hochzog.  
Jean aber lächelte unbekümmert und verschwand mit einem "Dann musst du mich das aber auch!" im Flur.  
Hermine seufzte, als Malfoy und sie sich auf den Weg nach oben in ihre Zimmer machten. "Du musstest ihr sagen, dass ich das war, oder?", brummte er zerknirscht.  
Sie grinste. "Klar. Irgendwer muss dich doch bei meinen Eltern ins richtige Licht rücken."  
"Aber es stimmt nicht - ich bin kein bisschen ungeschickt."  
"Dann schlag mich heute Abend im Dosenwerfen, danach halte ich auch meine Klappe. Bis dahin wirst du mit diesem Ruf wohl leben müssen", feixte Hermine und ließ die Tür hinter sich zufallen.  
Auf Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck hin zu schließen, fragte er sich gerade, ob er das Mädchen überhaupt kannte, das sich gerade so schnippisch wie eine Slytherin verhalten hatte. Obwohl die allesamt dämlich waren - nach seiner bescheidenen Meinung.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Als Draco am Abend wieder aus "seinem" Zimmer kam, hatte er inzwischen die verstaubte und auch am Knie leicht zerrissene Kleidung gegen frische Sachen getauscht. Aus der Küche hörte er munteres Summen, das wahrscheinlich von Mrs Granger kam, die das Essen zubereitete, während aus dem Zimmer der Gryffindor kein Mucks zu hören war.  
Er schlenderte neugierig nach unten und entdeckte tatsächlich Mrs Granger, die mit dem komischen Ding - genannt Herd - irgendetwas tat und an Knöpfen drehte, während darauf ein Topf mit kochendem Wasser stand.  
"Guten Abend, Draco", begrüßte sie ihn und lächelte freundlich.  
"Hallo, Mrs Granger", entgegnete er höflich und näherte sich neugierig dem Topf. "Kommen ... kommst du eigentlich mit auf diesen - Stummel?"  
"Rummel, Draco", korrigierte sie ihn automatisch, wohl eine Angewohnheit, die mit dem grangerchen Gen vererbt wurde. "Denke schon. Vielleicht. Es ist aber eher unwahrscheinlich …" Abwesend biss sie sich auf die Lippe, wieder etwas, was sie mit Granger teilte.  
"Geht es Ihnen gut?"  
"Ja. Ja sicher", meinte sie und ließ Tomaten in den Topf fallen. "Klopf doch mal bei Hermine. Der Rummel fängt bald an, aber zum Abendessen reicht es."  
Draco nickte nur irritiert und folgte ihrer Bitte.  
Wenig später kamen er und Granger in die Küche, sie nur unbehaglich schweigend und er nicht mit der Absicht, überhaupt mit ihr zu reden. Als sie eintraten, hatten Mr und Mrs Granger sich zueinander gebeugt und besprachen wohl etwas, ihre Mienen ernst und nachdenklich.  
Sobald sie aber die beiden Jugendlichen entdeckten, schwiegen sie sofort. "Ah, kommt und setzt euch. Ich habe eine köstliche Tomatensuppe gemacht und Brot geröstet", sagte Mrs Granger mit unsicherer Stimme.  
Granger setzte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn und auch Draco ließ sich auf einen der Stühle fallen. Nachdem Mrs Granger das Brot und die Suppe verteilt hatte, aßen sie halb schweigend, halb mit kleinen Gesprächen, die aber nicht lange andauerten.  
Plötzlich richtete sich Mr Granger auf und ließ seinen Löffel achtlos in seinem fast leeren Teller liegen. "Wir müssen dir etwas sagen, Hermine", sagte er und ein strahlendes, allerdings zurückhaltendes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.  
Die Braunhaarige sah verblüfft auf. "Und was?"  
Kurz zögerten die beiden, dann verkündete Mrs Granger: "Wir, also, wir bekommen ein Kind."  
Draco verschluckte sich an dem Wasser, was er gerade getrunken hatte, während Grangers Mund aufklappte und sie zwischen ihren Eltern hin und her sah. Eine Sekunde des Schocks verging, dann schepperte es, als ihr Löffel aus ihrer Hand fiel und Suppe umherspritzte.  
"Was?", platzte es aus der Gryffindor heraus und sie starrte ihre Eltern ungläubig an, als hätten sie gerade versucht, ihr weiszumachen, dass der dunkle Lord zurückgekehrt sei.  
Draco lehnte sich nur in seinem Stuhl zurück und beobachtete das Ganze. Granger schien nicht besonders begeistert, dass ihre Mutter schwanger war. Er wunderte sich nur, wieso. Seines Wissens nach, freuten sich Leute normalerweise über so etwas - und zugegeben hätte Draco auch etwas Vorfreude verspürt, zumindest, was ein Geschwisterkind anging. Was also passte Granger daran nicht?  
"Na ja, ich bin-", versuchte es Mrs Granger ein weiteres Mal.  
"Ich habe dich verstanden", sagte Granger betont gelassen und stieß ihren Stuhl zurück. "Bist du fertig, Malfoy?" Draco zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch, nickte aber. "Gut, dann gehen wir jetzt. Wir sehen uns morgen, Mum, Dad", sagte sie und war weg. Einfach aus der Tür gegangen, die Ruhe selbst.  
Mrs Granger blickte ihrer Tochter verzweifelt nach. "Glückwunsch", verabschiedete sich Draco noch schnell und folgte der Gryffindor dann. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er noch, wie Grangers Eltern ihnen nachsahen und kurz einen verwirrten Blick tauschten.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Treffer!", jubelte Hermine und grinste siegessicher, als sie sah, wie vier der sechs Dosen umgeworfen wurden.  
"Vergiss es, Granger", schnarrte Malfoy neben ihr und warf ebenfalls einen Ball. Die Dosen gerieten ins Wanken und flogen auseinander. "Strike!"  
"Das ist Dosenwerfen, nicht Bowling", knurrte Hermine mürrisch und sah zu, wie der Mann hinter dem Tresen Malfoy seine möglichen Gewinne zeigte.  
"Sie haben die Auswahl zwischen dem Koala und dem Laserschwert", brummte er gelangweilt und deutete wage in die Richtung der Dinge.  
"Nimm wenigstens den Koala", drängte sie ihn und sah zu dem niedlichen Stofftier, mit dem sie schon die ganze Zeit liebäugelte.  
"Ich nehme das Laserschwert", erklärte Malfoy feixend und nahm seinen Preis siegreich entgegen.  
Hermine rollte genervt mit den Augen. "Typisch Mann", murrte sie und nahm den kleinen, grünen Flummi, den sie gewonnen hatte, unzufrieden an sich.  
"Der Koala wäre doch unpraktisch. Mit dem Schwert kann dein Geschwisterchen dann ja schon mal Zauberer spielen", stichelte Malfoy und sah belustigt zu ihr.  
Hermine dachte gar nicht nach, sondern nahm schnell einen großen Schluck der Bowle, die sie sich vor ihrer Dosenwerfpartie geholt hatte. "Halt die Klappe, Malfoy", knurrte sie, trank noch einen weiteren Schluck und ließ ihn einfach mit seinem doofen Laserschwert stehen.  
Sie ging wütend zu der Warteschlange zum Riesenrad, an dem inzwischen sogar noch mehr Leute standen, als vor einer Viertelstunde. "Was willst du eigentlich von mir?", fragte Hermine, als sie merkte, dass Malfoy neben ihr stand.  
"Mich nicht in diesem Schwarm aus Muggeln verirren, ganz einfach", brummte er und ließ sein Laserschwert in Hermines Tasche verschwinden, die sie ihm bei ihrem Wurf an der Dosenbude in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Es war zwar nicht dieselbe, wie die auf ihrer Suche nach den Horkruxen, aber diese sah nicht ganz so elegant aus und ließ sich deshalb leichter und vor allem weniger auffällig mitnehmen.  
Als die Gryffindor nichts antwortete, weil es einfach nichts darauf zu sagen gab, fragte er fasziniert: "Was ist das eigentlich? Dieses große Rad da?"  
"Na ja, man setzt sich in diese Gondeln da und dann dreht sich das Ganze - Merlin, ist mir übel", murmelte sie, leicht grünlich im Gesicht.  
Malfoy sah mit skeptisch zusammengekniffenen Augen zu ihr und meinte: "Dann solltest du _da _vielleicht nicht hoch."  
"Ach was", murmelte Hermine nur und genehmigte sich eine Erdbeere, die in der Bowle schwamm. "Es lohnt sich."  
Als sie schließlich nach einer halben Stunde des Wartens drankamen bezahlte Malfoy schnell mit dem Geld, was sie noch von ihrem Trip in die Stadt übrig hatten, und sie stiegen in eine der freien Gondeln.  
Nach kurzem Abwarten stiegen sie dann langsam in die Höhe, dem Sternenhimmel entgegen. Von dort hatte man einen wunderschönen Ausblick über den kunterbunt leuchtenden Rummel und die vielen Menschen. "Du hattest Recht, Granger", gestand Malfoy nach einer Weile des langsamen Aufstieges.  
"Womit?", fragte Hermine verdutzt und betrachtete ebenso gefangen die tanzenden Lichter über und unter ihnen.  
"Es ist wirklich schön. Fast wie in einem dieser Filme mit Ashton Kutscher", meinte Malfoy.  
"Woher kennst du Ashton Kutscher?"  
"Deine Mutter hat mir ihre Filmsammlung gezeigt und mir gestern Abend einen davon ausgeliehen", erklärte er grinsend und dachte an den Schauspieler in dem rosa Shirt zurück, "Valentinstag" hieß der Film wohl.  
"Herrje, wie peinlich", gähnte Hermine müde und wischte sich etwas von der roten Bowle von der Wange.  
"Nein, er war ..."  
"Grausam und kitschig, ich weiß. Mum steht auf solche Filme."  
"Und wieso stehst du nicht auf den Gedanken, dass du Schwester wirst?", fragte er plötzlich leise. Als sie zu ihm aufschaute, bemerkte sie seinen ehrlichen und offenen Blick, der sein aufrichtiges Interesse zeigte.  
Sie seufzte. "Ich kann mich einfach damit nicht anfreunden", versuchte sie zu erklären. Hermine merkte, dass ihre Stimme und auch ihre Konzentration von dem alkoholischen Getränk in ihrer Hand leicht vernebelt waren.  
"Und warum? Ich dachte immer, du wärst ein totaler Familienmensch - na ja, obwohl sicher nicht so sehr wie die Weasleys."  
"Ich ... meine Eltern …", entgegnete sie, fast etwas lallend, was sie mit einem Räuspern zu überspielen versuchte, "bevor ich sie mich vergessen habe lassen, war ihre Ehe nicht wirklich … gut. Sie haben sich viel gestritten - häufig über mich und darüber, dass ich in Gefahr war." Mit verklärtem Blick sah Hermine in den Sternenhimmel, während die Gondel inzwischen fast ganz oben angelangt war. "Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es falsch ist. Und was ist, wenn eigentlich noch nicht alles überstanden ist?"  
"Du hast Angst um sie?"  
"Ja. Dass Macnair heute aufgetaucht ist", sie wandte ihr Gesicht ihm zu und bemerkte, dass auch er sie ansah, "das ist kein gutes Zeichen. Ich weiß nicht, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass er nicht zufällig da aufgetaucht ist."  
"Hast du etwa das Ministerium verständigt?"  
Hermine schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf, als er plötzlich nicht mehr ganz so gelassen wie vorher klang, doch der Alkohol verhinderte, dass sie weiter darüber nachdachte. Sie sah in ihren Schoß, wo sie den grünen Gummiball nervös in den Händen wrang. Es war so komisch, mit Draco Malfoy hier, eng nebeneinander, unter dem Himmel zu sitzen und über Todesser und ihre Probleme zu sprechen. Noch komischer war es, dass es ihr gar nichts ausmachte, ihr sogar in gewisser Weise gefiel.  
"Ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht. Aber ich glaube, ich werde morgen mit Ron reden. Ich will ihn per Kamin anflohen, dann kann ich ihn bitten, Mr Weasley danach zu fragen."  
"Ach ja, das Wiesel", säuselte Malfoy, mit einem Ton, der nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte. Hermine schaute überrascht hoch und beobachtete, wie die Miene des Slytherins sich verdunkelte und er die Augen kaum merklich feindselig verengte. "Was ist eigentlich?"  
"Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie mit unsicherer Stimme. Trotz des Alkohols merkte sie, wie sich die Stimmung zwischen ihnen wieder verdüsterte. Sie rückte etwas von ihm ab.  
"Hat er es inzwischen geschafft dich ins Bett zu kriegen?", schnippte Malfoy höhnisch und grinste sie boshaft an. "Ich nehme dir nämlich ganz bestimmt nicht ab, dass ihr noch beim Gesichtabschlabbern seid."  
Einen Moment lang starrte sie ihn nur aus großen Augen an, dann wandte sie sich ohne einen Kommentar ab. "Schnauze, Todesser", wetterte sie scharf.  
Hermine merkte, wie er neben ihr zusammenzuckte. Aber es war ihr egal und wenn sie sich nicht ganz in seinen Bemerkungen irrte, dann ihm eindeutig auch - jedenfalls ihre Bekanntschaft. Also blieben beide während der restlichen Fahrt still und als sie auf dem Boden ankamen, stiegen sie nur wortlos aus.  
Die Gryffindor verschwand schweigend zu einem Bowlestand und holte sich Nachschub. Als Malfoy ihr immer noch folgte, selbst, nachdem sie sich zu einer weiteren Bude aufmachte, blieb sie leicht wankend stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. "Was ist?"  
"Ich glaube, wir sollten gehen", sagte er nur tonlos und deutete auf eine Gestalt, die sich durch die Menge schob.  
Hermine sah in die Richtung und nickte sofort, als sie Mathis entdeckte, der sich durch die Menge auf sie zuschob und eifrig winkte. Schnell drehte sie sich um und zog Malfoy mit sich in den Schatten zwischen zwei Ständen.  
"Verdammt", fluchte sie unwirsch, "wieso immer ich?" Sie drehte den Kopf zur Seite, während sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, um besser sehen zu können. "Ist er weg?"  
"Kann sein", hörte sie Malfoy flüstern, knapp über ihr. Sie sah zu ihm und stellte fest, dass sie beide ziemlich nah beieinander standen - und ihm schien das ebenso bewusst zu sein.  
Oh Merlin.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ich weiß, ich bin fies mit meinen Cliffhangern, aber ich hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem Spaß gemacht!  
Ich würde mich wirklich sehr über ein Feedback über die Entwicklung hören - zwischen Hermine und Draco, zwischen den Grangers, etc. Das wäre toll, weil ich dem Kapitel wirklich meinen Abend gegeben habe!  
Bis dann und lasst euch nicht vom Regen einschüchtern - man braucht nur jemanden, mit dem man genau in dem tanzen kann! :)


	10. (H)ausgemachter Handel

Hallo da draußen.

Ich hoffe, das letzte Kapitel hat euch gefallen und ihr hattet kein Problem mit der langen Wartezeit der Letzten.  
Und noch ein Hallo an die vielen Schwarzleser da draußen, ganz ehrlich: Ich würde mich über einen Kommi freuen. Es ist nicht so schön, so viele Klicks zu bekommen, aber nie ein Feadback … :'(

Eure Sea

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_"Ist er weg?"_

"Kann sein", sagte Draco leise und spähte über ihren Kopf hinweg. Moment - ihr Kopf? Er drehte langsam sein Gesicht zu ihr und bemerkte, wie nahe sie sich waren. Sie berührten sich nicht, aber trotzdem wäre er am liebsten noch etwas von ihr abgerückt. Doof nur, dass da eine Wand war, die Seitenwand des einen Standes, zu dem er mit dem Rücken stand. Der andere ragte hinter Granger auf.  
"Granger-", begann er, als auch sie zu ihm sah. Eigentlich wusste er nicht einmal, was er sagen wollte, aber das war auch gar keine Überlegungen mehr nötig.  
"Malfoy", unterbrach sie ihn, in ihren Augen ein Blick, der sagte, dass sie auch gerne eine Zauberstablänge zwischen ihnen gehabt hätte, "ich glaube, mir ist übel ..." Sie sprach es so leise und nachdenklich aus, wie eine Antwort auf ein recht kompliziertes Verfahren, sodass Draco kurz nur schwieg, bis er begriff, was sie gesagt hatte.  
Grangers Miene verzog sich langsam von normalem Zustand, der allerdings leicht angetrunken war, bis zu einem echt üblen Ich-muss-kotzen. "Moment mal, pass auf meine Schuhe auf!", sagte er hastig und versuchte von ihr abzurücken, indem er sich auf der anderen Seite, von wo aus sie nicht gekommen waren, herauszuschieben versuchte.  
"Okay", machte sie nur und beugte sich an ihm vorbei.  
Seine Versuche waren vergeblich gewesen, denn seine Hose hatte es trotzdem getroffen. Er schluckte hart. "Oh verdammt", fluchte er und besah sich angeekelt die Bescherung. Die _sehr unappetitlich riechende_ Bescherung.  
"Tut mir leid", nuschelte sie und wischte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn den Mund ab.  
Draco atmete einmal tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen - er hatte schon mit dieser Anspielung auf das Wiesel einen Volltreffer im Bereich Finger-weg gelandet, da musste er sich nicht auf noch wegen ein paar ... Flecken aufregen. "Ich glaube, wir sollten verschwinden. Komm schon, Granger, bevor du noch einmal loslegst."  
"Mhm", machte sie und ließ sich von ihm aus dem engen Spalt dirigieren. Sie hielt sich zugegebener Maßen ganz gut, obwohl sie leicht wankte.  
"Wie viel hast du getrunken?", fragte er und betrachtete sie irritiert. Er hielt viel mehr aus, das wusste Draco aus persönlicher Erfahrung von den vielen Partys im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum.  
"Nicht so viel", murmelte Granger und rieb sich müde über die Stirn. "Ich glaube, ich vertrage einfach nicht besonders viel. Oder jemand hat Wodka und Schnaps in die Bowle geschüttet."  
"Ja klar, als ob dich jemand betrunken machen wollte", grinste Draco.  
"Möglich wäre es ja wohl", schnappte sie beleidigt. Draco verdrehte nur die Augen.  
"Komm schon, ich bringe dich nach Hause, bevor du mich noch anbrüllst, Löwin", sagte er und zog sie weiter. Es war leichter durch die Menge zu kommen, als er gedacht hatte, denn die meisten wichen bei ihrem Anblick zur Seite und machten einen großen Bogen um sie.  
Nun ja, wenigstens hatte er heute Abend ein Laserschwert gewonnen ...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Als Hermine und Malfoy endlich ankamen, war es schon fast Mitternacht und von außen konnte war alles dunkel. Sobald sie es jedoch betraten, konnte man Musik aus dem Wohnzimmer hören.  
"Ich - gehe mal meine Hose wechseln", sagte Malfoy, als er ihren Blick sah.  
Hermine nickte und rang etwas mit sich, doch als er schon auf die Treppe zuging, rief sie ihn zurück. "Ich wollte mich noch bedanken, Malfoy", meinte sie vorsichtig.  
Er nickte ihr nur zu und sagte: "Nacht, Granger. Aber glaub nicht, dass ich dir die Sache mit deinem Geschwisterchen abnehme, klar? Bring das in Ordnung." Und so verschwand er nach oben, eine sprachlose, sich ein bisschen schuldig fühlende Hermine zurücklassend.  
Kurz zögerte sie, dann ging sie der Musik nach und ins Wohnzimmer. Im Schein des Kamins saß ihre Mutter und hielt ein Buch in der Hand. Sie legte es weg, als sie Hermine hörte, und sah auf.  
"Hemine, ihr seid zurück?"  
"Ja. Ich habe Malfoy die Hose versaut, da wollte er wohl nicht mehr. Du willst es besser nicht wissen."  
"Das glaube ich auch", meinte ihre Mutter und lächelte sie schief an. Sie klopfte neben sich auf den Boden: "Komm, setz dich."  
Hermine nickte und näherte sich Jean. Sie ließ sie sich neben ihr nieder und lauschte dem Knistern des Kamins, was sie leicht schläfrig machte. "Mum, es tut mir leid. Ich war nicht besonders einfühlsam oder ... na ja", entschuldigte sich die Gryffindor plötzlich. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie irgendetwas sagen, es wiedergutmachen musste.  
"Schon gut, Minchen", sagte Jean und strich ihr über das Haar, wie früher, als Hermine noch klein gewesen war. "Aber - wieso? Wir dachten, dass du dich freuen würdest."  
"Das tue ich auch", flüsterte Hermine und sah zu ihrer Mutter, die sie mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck musterte.  
"Was ist es dann?"  
"Ich ... an dem Tag, als ich den _Amnesia_ bei euch angewandt habe, da habe ich etwas gesehen. Weißt du, ich hatte Angst, dass ihr vielleicht auch euch vergessen würdet. Nachdem ich es getan habe, habe ich noch eine Stunde gewartet, bis ich zum Fuchsbau aufgebrochen bin und da habe ich", hier zögerte sie unsicher und biss sich auf die Lippe, bevor sie fort fuhr, "beobachtet wie du dich mit einem anderen Mann getroffen hast. Mum - ist dieses Kind wirklich meine Schwester oder mein Bruder?"  
"Ja, natürlich. Wie kommst du nur darauf?", fragte ihre Mutter bestürzt und sah sie verwirrt an.  
"Du und Dad habt euch viel gestritten, ich dachte damals wirklich, ihr würdet euch trennen. Verdammt, ich weiß auch nicht. Es tut mir jedenfalls leid."  
"Hermine, hör mir zu: Wir haben uns damals nur gestritten, weil wir Angst um dich hatten. Du dachtest immer, wir wüssten nicht, in wie viele Gefahren du im Laufe der Jahre geraten bist, aber das wussten wir." Sie lächelte leicht, was ihr Gesicht in hellem Schein aufgehen ließ, und das nicht nur dadurch, dass das Licht des Feuers es beschien.  
"Ihr ... wusstet es?"  
"Ja. Und ich glaube, du auch. Und Hermine, dieser Mann wollte sich mit mir treffen, weil er nicht wusste, dass ich verheiratet war. Ich habe ihn abgewiesen."

"Das heißt, er war an dir interessiert?"

"Ja, er war ein Geschäftspartner."  
Hermine überlegte eine Weile still, dann nickte sie. "Mum, wisst ihr schon, was es wird?"  
"Nein, aber wir werden es morgen erfahren", lächelte Jean glücklich und sah ihre Tochter warm an. "Freust du dich?"  
"Ja", erwiderte Hermine erleichtert. "Schlaf gut, Mum."  
"Du auch", grinste Jean und sah Hermine lächelnd nach, wie diese nach oben ging. Dann schlug sie ihr Buch wieder auf.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Okay, und jetzt musst du ganz langsam vor- und zurückgehen, ja, genau so. Aber vorsichtig, sonst schneidest du dich!", warnte Granger ihn und begutachtete kritisch die Zwiebeln, die er gerade schnitt.  
"Hör auf, mich so anzustarren. Ich bin kein neuer Besen im Schaufenster", schnauzte er unfreundlich und warf ihr einen genervten Blick zu. "Oder ein Buch."  
Sie zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper, sondern blieb nur ungerührt in der Küche stehen und betrachtete seine Arbeit. "Da hast du vielleicht Recht, aber du bist ein Malfoy der gerade zum ersten Mal im Leben eine Zwiebel schneidet - du kannst dir also denken, wieso ich dir nicht gerade freie Hand lasse."  
"Was soll denn an Zwiebeln bitteschön so gefährlich sein? Das ist ein nicht bewegungsfähiges Obst, falls du es vergessen haben solltest!"  
"Eigentlich werden Zwiebeln nicht zu Obst, sondern-", fing sie schon an, unterbrach sich dann aber selbst, bevor er auch nur den Mund aufmachen und Einspruch erheben konnte. "Egal. Pass einfach auf deine Finger auf."  
"Ja, zum tausendsten Mal, Mum", murrte er und schaute eingeschnappt zu ihr. "Und außerdem - autsch!" Er hatte sich doch in den Finger geschnitten, als der Dampf der Zwiebeln seine Augen hatte Tränen lassen - tat ganz schön weh.  
Granger kam grinsend zu ihm und besah sich seine Hand prüfend. "Nicht schlimm, nur ein kleiner Schnitt", tat sie ab und nahm sich ihren Zauberstab. Draco zuckte leicht zurück als er das Ding sah. Es war noch immer etwas beängstigend, besonders wenn er daran dachte, dass dieser Zauberstab ihn noch vor einem Jahr hätte töten können. "_Episkey_!", sagte sie nun energisch und tippte etwas grob auf seine Hand. Der Schnitt an seinem Finger heilte sofort.  
"Nett von dir, hätte ich aber auch so gekonnt", brummte er und machte ihr Platz, damit sie mit den Zwiebeln weitermachen konnte.  
"Wirklich? Ich dachte immer, dass ihr Malfoys bei solchen _unnötigen_ Unterrichtsstunden mit Flitwick nur schlafen würdet ...", stichelte Granger feixend und warf ihm einen belustigten Blick zu.  
"Crabbe und Goyle vielleicht, aber ich bin durchaus in der Lage, zu erkennen, wann es besser wäre, aufzupassen und wann nicht", brüstete sich Draco und zog eine arrogante Grimasse.  
"Ja ja", murmelte die Gryffindor. "Komm, ich zeige dir jetzt Schach auf Muggel-Art. Solange der Auflauf noch im Ofen ist und die Knoblauchsoße kocht, können wir uns damit die Zeit vertreiben. Außerdem kommen Mum und Dad sowieso erst zurück in ... puh, zwei Stunden vielleicht. Was hältst du eigentlich von Rummikub?"  
Wenig später hatte er eine Einführung in ungefähr alle Brett-, Würfel- und Kartenspiele bekommen, die Granger auf die Stelle finden konnten. Es waren vielleicht nur fünf gewesen und den größten Teil der Zeit hatten sie nicht gespielt, sondern hatte die Gryffindor ihm die Regeln erläutert.  
Und zu Dracos Überraschung hatte es ihm sogar immer mehr Spaß gemacht und irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie beide das empfanden. Granger war auch aufgeschlossener, obwohl sie etwas zögerlich mit ihm umging. Es gefiel ihm, mit ihr auf dem weichen Teppich im Wohnzimmer zu hocken, ein Chaos aus Würfeln, Karten und Figuren zwischen ihnen.  
Gerade amüsierte er sich über einen von seinen Spielzügen, bei dem Draco einen Kniffel gelandet hatte - mit sechs Würfeln, der eine stellte sich als Versehen heraus – da fragte Granger: "Malfoy"  
"Hm?", machte er und schob ihr den Becher mit den Würfeln hin, nachdem er seinen Wurf vermerkt hatte.  
Sie drehte nervös den Becher in ihrer Hand ohne ihn wirklich zu beachten. "Wieso bist du so anders? Was hat dich verändert?", wollte sie wissen und musterte ihn.  
Draco stutze und antwortete, ohne nachzudenken: "Ich habe mich doch nicht verändert! Jetzt mach schon, Granger, würfel."  
"Doch. Du behandelst mich nicht wie der letzte Dreck und richtig beleidigt hast du mich auch nicht mehr", überlegte sie, ihre Stirn gerunzelt und den Themenwechsel ignorierend. "Hast du darüber schon mal nachgedacht?"  
"Ich - du willst es wirklich wissen?" Draco wusste nicht ganz, was ihn da überkam, aber die Wahrheit war, so hatte er inzwischen gelernt, meistens der beste Ausweg.  
Granger nickte, wobei ihre Locken leicht auf und ab wippten, die sie eigentlich nach hinten gebunden hatte. "Ja, es interessiert mich."  
"Freiheit, Granger. Das Einzige, was ich versuche, ist mich von meinem Vater loszueisen und hier wegzukommen", erklärte er und lehnte sich mit nichtssagendem Gesichtsausdruck gegen die Sofakante. "Und wenn ich dafür zu denen nett sein muss, die mein Vater verabscheut hat, dann kommt mir das sogar entgegen. Also, Granger, überleg mal, solltest du ja eigentlich können."  
"Oh, danke für das Kompliment", antwortete sie nun ebenso kalt. Ja, er hatte es wieder verdorben und ein bisschen bereute er es auch, aber das war immer noch Hermine Granger vor ihm, also machte es ihm - _nicht so viel_ aus. "Es ist gut zu wissen, wo du stehst."  
Kurz schwiegen sie beide. "Ja", machte er dann, nur um irgendetwas zu sagen und diese Stille zwischen ihnen auszufüllen. Sie war ihm deutlich unangenehm, zugegeben hätte er das aber in tausend Jahren nicht.  
"Also Malfoy", sagte sie nun und faltete ihre Hände ineinander, wobei sie ihre Ellbogen auf ihren Knien abstützte, "ich mache dir einen Vorschlag. McGonagalls Plan war es, dich in der Öffentlichkeit gut dastehen zu lassen - es könnte dich unterstützen, wenn ich auch auf deiner Seite stünde, das ist uns beiden wohl klar."  
Draco nickte nur misstrauisch. "Was willst du damit sagen, Granger?"  
"Ich will nicht, dass wir uns weiter vor meinen Eltern streiten. Wir sind nett zueinander und hören auf, ständig gegeneinander … anzurennen. Soll heißen, zumindest, wenn sie dabei sind. Und wenn sie nach Harry und Ron fragen, dann sagst du nur, dass sie wüssten, du wärst bei mir."  
"Warte, stopp", sagte er schnell und hob die Hand. Er war immer noch ein Slytherin und was sie da von ihm verlangte ließ ihn Interessantes erahnen. "Du hast ihnen nichts gesagt, oder? Wiesel und Potty, genau wie seine kleine Freundin Weaslette, sie wissen nicht, dass ich hier bin, stimmst?"  
In Grangers Wangen stieg eine verräterische Röte auf. "Ja", knurrte sie unwirsch. "Aber darum geht es nicht."  
"Kein Problem. Hätte ich wahrscheinlich sowieso gemacht, aber wenn du es unbedingt vertraglich haben willst ... schön", stimmte er zu und reichte ihr die Hand.  
Sie nickte und legte ihre zierliche Hand in seine. "Gut.  
In diesem Moment machte es _Drinnnng_ aus der Küche und Granger sprang auf. "Der Auflauf ist fertig!", japste sie aufgeregt und rannte in die Küche.  
"Warte, ist das dein Erster?"  
"Ja!", kam es aus der Küche, was Draco ein Grinsen entlockte.  
Dieses Mädchen war grauenerregend, aber sicher noch schlimmer, wenn man sie zum Feind hatte. Er war froh, dass es jetzt nicht mehr so war.  
Draco folgte ihr schlendernd und beobachtete sie, wie sie ihm triumphierend ihren gemeinsamen Auflauf präsentierte.  
"Tadaa", sagte Granger und strahlte ihn an. Die Kälte zwischen ihnen schien wieder verflogen.


	11. Pro und Contra noch vor 9 Uhr

Hallo ihr Lieben, etwas spät, aber noch samstags und somit PÜNKTLICH.

Ich bin leider etwas unmotiviert, denn wie ihr seht, sind die Reaktionen ja sehr milde. Ich freue mich über jedes Review oder eher früher, als später, sehe ich auch, dass eines da ist. Deshalb bedanke ich mich bei den Reviewern und Favoeintragern und Followern hier und hoffe, dass es nach diesem Kapitel, das einige lustige und süße Stellen beinhaltet, ein paar Zuwortmelder geben wird.

Ein schönes Wochenende euch allen!

LG Eure Sea ^-^

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermine schlug die Augen auf. Wo war sie? Sie hielt verwirrt Ausschau nach den roten Vorhängen ihres Bettes im Gryffindorturm oder der glatten, braunen Zeltplane, die sie immer gesehen hatte, wenn sie auf ihrer Horkruxsuche aufgewacht war.  
Doch stattdessen sah sie ein dunkles Zimmer und das Licht des Mondes, das durch das Wohnzimmer fiel. Ach ja, nicht zu vergessen das Flimmern des Fernsehers, der vom Film wieder auf das Menü gesprungen war.  
Die Gryffindor richtete sich verwirrt auf und sah zur Seite - wo Draco Malfoy lag und schlief. Ihr Rücken schmerzte von der unbequemen Lage des Sofas, auf dem sie zusammen gehockt und sich noch um zehn einen Film angesehen hatten. _Titanic _\- dessen Ende sie anscheinend zum Glück verschlafen hatte.  
Sie stand müde auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die krausen, unordentlichen Haare. "Malfoy", flüsterte sie und bückte sich zu dem Slytherin nach unten, um ihn an der Schulter zu rütteln.  
Doch statt das tun zu können, bewegte er sich plötzlich und sie griff, statt nach seiner Schulter, nach seiner Hand. Oder eher griff er nach ihr und zog sie, wie ein Kind einen Teddybären, zu sich.  
Hermines Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als Malfoy sie schlafend dazu zwang sich neben ihn zu hocken, während er ihre Hand an seine Brust zog und sie über dem Herzen verharren ließ. Kurz lauschte sie erstarrt seinem Herzschlag, der überraschenderweise überhaupt da war, dann entzog sie ihm langsam ihre Hand.  
"Malfoy?", räusperte sie sich. Seine Miene wurde unzufrieden, als er nicht mehr ihre Finger zwischen seinen hielt. "Malfoy!"  
"Was- autsch", schnappte er und setzte sich ruckartig auf. Hermine, die über ihn gebeugt gewesen war, schreckte zurück. Trotzdem knallte seine Stirn gegen ihre.  
"Autsch", widerholte er sich, synchron mit ihr, und sah sie vorwurfsvoll an. "Was ist das, ein Überfall? Musstest du mich so erschrecken?"  
"Ich dich? Bitte …", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd und war froh, dass er ihr gerötetes Gesicht durch die Dunkelheit nicht sehen konnte.  
"Was ist denn? Was machen wir hier?", fragte er nun mit einer verschlafenen, jetzt nicht mehr ganz so wachen Miene, deren Offenheit sie ihm gar nicht zugetraut hätte. "Starr mich nicht so an, Granger. Ich bin kein Gespenst."  
"Äh, na ja ... ich ... also", stotterte Hermine, biss sich aber schnell auf die Lippe, um ihr verlegenes Herumgedruckse zu stoppen. "Wir sind wohl eingeschlafen", sagte sie nun ruhiger.  
"Ach echt? Wäre ich nie draufgekommen", patzte er und rappelte sich auf. "Nacht, Granger." Plötzlich mit einem spöttischen Lächeln auf den Lippen drehte er sich zu ihr um. "Träum brav von mir."  
Hermine sah ihm irritiert nach, dann verschränkte sie wütend die Arme vor der Brust. Hatte er etwa nur so getan, als hätte er geschlafen, als er sie zu sich gezogen hatte? Wusste er, was er getan hatte? Hatte er es absichtlich gemacht?  
Schnell, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, sah sie zu der Digitaluhr auf dem Kamin – fast Viertel nach vier, morgens. Unwahrscheinlich, dass im Fuchsbau noch jemand war, aber sie brauchte jemandem zum Reden. Und zwar sofort.  
Hermine Granger war ja wirklich nie ein Mensch gewesen, der um den heißen Brei herumschlich, aber dass sie neben Malfoy eingeschlafen war, das bewies ihr, dass sie ihn irgendwie mochte. Sonst hätte ihre innere Alarmsirene das ganz sicher nicht zugelassen.  
Und deshalb war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass sie sich einfach eine Handvoll Flohpulver nahm, es in das noch leicht flackernde Feuer warf und dann mit einem "Zum Fuchsbau!" darin verschwand.  
Als sie aus dem großen, rostigen Kamin der Familie Weasley stieg, war sie über und über mit Asche bedeckt, aber es machte ihr in diesem Moment nichts aus - immerhin trug sie sowieso nur ihren Pyjama, der dreckig werden konnte.  
Sie überlegte gar nicht, was sehr ungewöhnlich für das grangersche Alles-unter-Kontrolle-haben-müssen-Gen war, aber sie schlich nach oben und klopfte schließlich an die Zimmertür ihrer Freundin. "Ginny?", flüsterte sie nervös und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen.  
Kurz regte sich nichts, dann konnte Hermine leise, tapsende Schritte hören. Und schließlich öffnete sich die Tür. "Mine?", nuschelte die müde blinzelnde Ginny im Türrahmen.  
Hermine nickte. "Ich muss mit dir reden. Ich brauchte Hilfe."  
"Ach", gähnte Ginny und sah auf die Uhr an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. "Hätte das nicht bis um nach acht warten können? Wenigstens?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Du willst mir also erzählen, dass Draco Malfoy bei dir wohnt?", hakte eine, nun hellwache, Ginny Weasley ungläubig nach.  
"Ja."  
"Und dass McGonagall einen politischen Schachzug plant, um die Malfoys, die Schaden über England gebracht und meinen Bruder vergiftet haben, freizusprechen?"  
"Ähm, ja", murmelte Hermine bestätigend und spielte an dem Henkel der Teetasse herum.  
Ginny schwieg kurz, dann runzelte sie verwirrt die Stirn. "Nach deinem Gesicht zu urteilen, war das aber noch nicht alles ...?", sagte sie vorsichtig und zog ihre Beine im Sessel an.  
"Okay, also ...", begann Hermine, nachdem sie noch einmal tief und beruhigend Luft geholt hatte. "Ich glaube irgendwie, dass ich ihn … mag."  
"Du magst ihn?", wiederholte Ginny und starrte ihre Freundin, wenn dies denn überhaupt möglich war, mit noch größeren Augen an.  
"Ja. Und da er ein Idiot ist, muss das bedeuten, dass ich eine noch größere Idiotin bin."  
Ginny überlegte kurz, dann schüttelte sie nachdenklich den Kopf, wobei ihr langer, roter Zopf an ihrer Schulter leicht hin und her schwang. "Ich sehe keinen richtigen Grund, wieso du ihn nicht mögen solltest. Hermine, Draco Malfoy ist wirklich ein Idiot, aber wenn du ihn zu mögen anfängst, dann kann das nur bedeuten, dass dein Urteilsvermögen ihn als positiv gewertet hat. Und wenn ich eines gelernt habe, in den Jahren, die ich dich kenne", Ginny grinste schalkhaft, "dann, dass man diesem Urteilsvermögen nicht nur in Bezug auf die Jahresabschlussprüfungen vertrauen kann."  
"Ja, aber-", machte Hermine, schon wieder zum Gegenargument bereit, den Mund auf, doch Ginny hob die Hand.  
"Nein, Mine. Und außerdem ist das doch gut, denn dann ist dieser politische Schachzug - oder wie auch immer man das Ding, was McGonagall vorhat, nennen sollte - ja aufrichtig, verstehst du? Dann gibst du ihm diese Art Stimme, Bewertung oder so nicht nur aus dem Grund, weil du dieses diplomatische Teil haben willst."  
"Den Eintrag in meinen Lebenslauf", warf Hermine ein und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Wenn man es aus der unparteiischen Sicht von Ginny betrachtete, dann war es ganz logisch. Irgendwie. "Aber was nicht logisch ist, ist die Tatsache, dass er mich jahrelang beleidigt hat und wir sicher alles andere als Freunde waren. Wie kann ich ihn mögen, wenn er und meine besten Freunde sich geradezu … hassen", argumentierte Hermine und versuchte die Sache aus allen Perspektiven und Richtungen zu betrachten, ganz sachlich, wie sie es immer getan hatte.  
"Da, Mine, musst du selber entscheiden, ich kann dir nur zwei Sachen sagen. Der Krieg kann Personen verändern. Vielleicht hat er das bei Mr Slytherin auch getan? Hast du daran schon mal gedacht?" Ginny sah sie ernst an. An diesem Blick konnte man sofort erkennen, dass auf jeden Fall sie sich verändert hatte. Sie war nicht mehr Rons Schwester, sondern sie war eine junge, selbstbewusste Frau.  
Genau, wie Hermine sein sollte. Aber im Moment fühlte sie sich eher wie ein kleines Kind, das sich Hilfe bei seiner Mutter suchte, weil es sich das Knie aufgeschlagen hatte. Nicht sehr erbauend.  
Eine Weile saßen die beiden Mädchen nur so da und betrachteten schweigend ihre Teetassen, während sie immer mal ein paar Schlucke nahmen. Dann sah Hermine plötzlich wieder auf und meinte: "Moment mal ... du sagtest zwei Dinge. Das war nur eins!"  
Ginny kicherte amüsiert und erhob sich, ihren Körper erst einmal streckend. "Zweitens: Ich muss dringend ins Bett. Bleibst du noch oder gehst du nach Hause?"  
Auch über Hermines Gesicht huschte ein kleines Lächeln, das sich aber bei dem Gedanken an Zuhause, sprich der Person darin, wieder verflüchtigte. "Ich muss nach Hause, tut mir leid. Ach, und Ginny?"  
"Ja?" Ihre Freundin drehte sich mit fragender Miene zu ihr um.  
"Denkst du, du könntest Ron und Harry nicht erzählen, dass ich hier war? Und von der restlichen Sache?"  
Ginny seufzte. "Denke schon. Aber wenn sie fragen, werde ich es nicht verheimlichen."  
"Verstanden", nickte Hermine einsichtig. "Und danke." Schon wollte sie verschwinden, da rief Ginny sie noch einmal zurück.  
"Und Hermine, dir ist klar, dass sie es irgendwann herausfinden werden? Egal, wie sich das mit Malfoy noch entwickelt."  
"Ja, ich weiß. Schlaf gut, Ginny." Hermine lächelte ihr noch zu, dann verschwand sie in dem aufflackernden, leuchtend grünen Feuer.  
Ginny stand eine Weile nachdenklich da und sah auf den Fleck, wo ihre Freundin eben noch gestanden hatte.

Malfoy also. Sie hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, aber vielleicht, sie hoffte es für Hermine, hatte er sich wirklich geändert. Denn da war noch etwas anderes in den Augen der Gryffindor gewesen, das Ginny nicht hatte deuten können und nach dem sie sich zu fragen nicht getraut hatte.  
Sie zuckte gähnend mit den Schultern und schlich sich wieder die Treppe nach oben, wo sie angekommen erschöpft in ihr Bett fiel. _Werden ja noch sehen, was da alles kommt_, dachte sie sich, zog die Decke zurecht und war im nächsten Moment wieder eingeschlafen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Als Draco aufwachte, sah er zuerst nur das Licht, welches ihn blendete, als es vom Fenster zu ihm schien. Er hatte gestern Abend vergessen die Vorhänge vorzuziehen. _Na ja, besser als Little Sweet zum Kuscheltier zu haben_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, dem er nur zustimmen konnte.  
Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte und kurz im Bad gewesen war, stapfte er nach unten, wo schon Jean und Nil Granger eifrig damit beschäftigt waren, Teller, Tassen, Besteck und irgendwelches anderes Zeug aus den Schränken zu holen.  
"Ah! Guten Morgen, Draco!", grüßte ihn Jean, auf deren Gesicht sich ein paar rote Flecken abzeichneten. Es war ein sehr heißer Julitag. "Wärst du so lieb und bringst das in den Garten? Wir wollen heute mal draußen frühstücken!"

"Klar", stimmte er zu und nahm ihr den Stapel Teller ab, um ihrer Bitte zu folgen.

Sobald er aus der Haustür trat, musste er feststellen, dass es wirklich grauenvoll heiß war. Das schien aber eine in einem Klappstuhl lümmelnde Hermine nicht zu stören, die sich über ein Buch mit der Auschrift "Angus Archibald Archilles Hilfswerk für die fleißigen Zauberlehrlinge des Geistes - Band 7" beugte. Welch Überraschung.  
"Granger, dir ist aber klar, dass das Ding der größte Mist ist, der abgesehen von Lockharts Werken auf dem Büchermarkt erschienen ist?", feixte er, sich daran erinnernd, wie er selbst sich das Buch im sechsten Jahr mal angesehen hatte. Aber eher auf der Suche nach einer Möglichkeit, Dumbledore zu töten, als in dem Streben nach dem Erlangen todlangweiligem Wissens, wie er ebenfalls leicht düster bemerkte, es allerdings gegen nichts der Welt laut ausgesprochen hätte.  
"Ich weiß", antwortete sie tonlos, ohne von ihrem Buch aufzusehen. Mehr hatte sie anscheinend auch nicht vor, zu sagen, also zuckte er nur die Schultern und ging zurück ins Haus, um Jean und Nil zu helfen.  
Wow, das klang irgendwie gewöhnungsbedürftig, besonders, wenn er bedachte, dass es Muggel waren. Aber gegen seine anfänglichen Befürchtungen gar nicht mal üble Muggel - eigentlich waren sie sogar verdammt nett.  
"Na, tut der Rücken ordentlich weh?", fragte Nil, als er und Draco Jean dabei beobachteten, wie sie kritisch ihr Werk aus Pfannkuchen begutachtete und sie darauf warten ließ, ob sie es denn und überhaupt noch nach draußen tragen durften.  
"Nein, mir geht es blendend", erwiderte er irritiert, wie Nil wohl darauf komme.  
"Wir haben euch gestern Abend, als wir zurückgekommen sind, vor dem Fernseher gesehen. Seit ihr dann hochgegangen?" Fast schon auffällig unauffällig sah Nil ihn von der Seite an. Die Neugierde, oder was immer da in seinen Augen aufblitzte, gefiel Draco nicht wirklich. Ehrlich gesagt machte es ihn stutzig.  
"Ja, sind wir", entgegnete er also langsam. "Deine Tochter ist ziemlich gut darin, die besten Filme zum Einschlafen herauszusuchen. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie die Geschichte nun ausgegangen ist", setzte Draco noch hinterher, da er unbedingt verheimlichen wollte, dass er den Film bis zum Ende gesehen hatte, während Granger neben ihm eingedöst war.  
Der Gedanke an Granger, wie sie von dem flackerndem Licht des Fernsehers beschienen wurde und bei jedem Atemzug die Strähne, die halb über ihrem Gesicht gehangen hatte, auf und ab flatterte, musste Draco sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Er hatte da mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sie wegzustreichen, aber er hatte sich zurückgehalten. Wenn sie aufgewacht wäre, nein, das wollte er sich nicht ausmalen. Sie hatte witzigerweise auch gar nicht anders ausgesehen, nur viel entspannter, als könnte sie kein Wässerchen trüben und ... Wow, er brauchte eindeutig eine Therapie bei diesem Aroon Arkti- also dem Typen mit dem dreifachen A. Draco Malfoy wurde melancholisch und schwärmerisch zugleich.  
Nil nickte nur lächelnd und ging zu seiner Frau, die immer unzufriedener zu werden schien. Als dann aber doch alles stand und sie sich um den Tisch versammelt hatten, der gut platziert im Schatten stand, räusperte sich schließlich Jean.  
"Also, wie ihr wisst, waren wir ja gestern in der Stadt und-"  
Weiter kam sie nicht, da Granger (mal wieder) ihren Löffel hatte fallen lassen. Doch diesmal sah sie eher wie ein begossener Pudel drein, der eindeutig etwas vollkommen vergessen hatte - wie sich zu föhnen. "Was ist es?", strahlte sie, sich (mal wieder) auf die Lippe beißend. Es war Draco wirklich ein Rätsel, wie ihre Lippen noch so gut aussehen konnten, wenn sie ständig daran herumknabberte. Dass er das gerade gedacht hatte, verdrängte er auch lieber ganz schnell in den dicken Ordner der unangenehmen Dinge, über die er sicher nicht vorhatte, weiter nachzudenken.  
"Hermine", sagte Jean und strahlte ihre Tochter ebenso an, als wollten die beiden Frauen ein Wettgrinsen veranstalten und sich gegenseitig immer mehr übertreffen, "du bekommst eine Schwester."  
"Eine Schwester?", flüsterte Granger andächtig, als ob sie einem Engelschor lauschen würde. Selbst Draco schenkte sie ein Lächeln, das sicher mit der Sonne mitgehalten hätte.  
"Ja, das ist so aufregend! Ach Hermine, stell dir vor-"  
"Habt ihr heute was vor?", wandte sich ein sichtlich genervter Nil an Draco, so leise, dass seine Frau und Tochter die beiden gar nicht beachteten.  
"Weiß ich noch nicht", murmelte er durch das heftige Mädchennamenhin- und herwerfen von Jean und Granger. "Ich glaube, sie sagte gestern beim Schachspielen irgendetwas von Dover - schon wieder. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie dieses Mal nicht beschließt, mich auch noch mit Regalen zu bewerfen und sich heute mal mindestens auf Bücher konzentriert."  
"Nein, ich dachte eigentlich, dass du vielleicht wieder in eins reinstolperst – nur, dass es dich dieses Mal zum Verwandten des Pfannkuchen werden lässt. Glückwunsch", spottete Granger, die offenbar trotz den vielen Namen alles gehört hatte und es sich nicht nehmen lassen wollte, ihn nun etwas zu verhöhnen.  
Draco lächelte sie nur süßlich an. "Oh, ich bin mir sicher, dass du in die Familie als Erste reingekommen bist, bei der Umfrage nach dem plattesten Gesicht gab es das sicher als Hauptgewinn", säuselte er und biss gelassen unter ihrem giftigen Blick von seinem Pfannkuchen ab.  
_Wer sich selbst eine Grube gräbt, Granger ..._, lächelte er höhnisch in sich hinein. Obwohl offengestanden ihr Gesicht eigentlich gar nicht platt, flach oder was auch immer war. Es war - okay.  
"Kinder", warnte Jean kopfschüttelnd. "Der Arzt, den wir aufgesucht haben - du hattest übrigens Recht, Hermine, die im St. Mungos sind brillant, haben sogar bei mir schon ... na ja, egal ... wo war ich?"  
"Bei dem Arzt, den ihr aufgesucht habt", half ihr Nil freundlich auf die Sprünge.  
Sie nickte zerstreut. "Also der sagte, dass das Baby euch wahrscheinlich hören kann. Ich möchte also nicht, dass ihr-"  
"Oh bitte, Statistiken sagen ...", unterbrach Granger, doch in dem Moment hörte ihr schon keiner mehr zu.  
Draco seufzte und schaute auf seine Uhr. Es war nicht einmal neun und schon gab Granger ihre besserwisserischen Kommentare von sich - spitze.


	12. Ich kriege dich - Teil 1

Hallo ihr.

Ich hoffe, ihr hattet eine angenehme Woche und habt nicht zu sehr unter der Hitze gelitten (ich schon, wem es noch so geht: Daumen hoch! ;P). Besonderen Dank an Guest, für das 2. Review zur Story (was ich hier mal angemerkt ziemlich schade finde, ich hatte auf ein paar Reaktionen gehofft …).

Trotzdem noch ein schönes Wochenende und tut mir den Gefallen und meldet euch doch mal bei mir! *-*

LG Eure Sea

** Guest: **Hi erstmal. Ja, es kommen noch einige Charaktere aus HP vor, es darf ja an nichts fehlen, aber verraten werde ich natürlich noch nichts. Ich hoffe, die weiteren Entwicklungen gefallen dir gut und du hast weiterhin Spaß! Und danke für dein Review, vielleicht ja bis bald! ^.^

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermine hüpfte die Stufen des Busses herunter und streckte sich, denn nach dem vielen Sitzen war ihr Arm eingeschlafen. Malfoy folgte ihr dicht auf den Fersen, schweigsam wie eh und je. Nach ihrer kleinen Zankerei am Frühstückstisch hatten sie nur ein paar Worte gewechselt.  
Sie konnte sich stolz dazu gratulieren, dass es ihr nicht wirklich etwas ausmachte, aber trotzdem fühlte sie sich unwohl. Hermine war wirklich nie die Person gewesen, die gerne Konflikte in der Luft stehen ließ. Aber Malfoy anzusprechen und die Sache aus der Welt zu schaffen traute sie sich gerade auch nicht. Immerhin hatte er sie angefaucht. Nicht sie ihn.  
"Granger!", schnauzte Malfoy, der zwar keine Mühe hatte, neben ihr Schritt zu halten, dafür aber ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Inzwischen lief er sogar rückwärts vor ihr her und schnippte mit den Fingern vor ihrem Gesicht herum.  
"Pass auf, Malfoy, es soll selbst dir noch nicht gelungen sein, Augen in den Hinterkopf zu kriegen", erklärte Hermine schnippisch, blieb aber stehen. Malfoy hielt ebenfalls vor ihr.  
"Wo gehen wir hin? Ich habe nicht vor, die ganze Zeit mit dir hier ziellos herum zu latschen."  
Sie zuckte die Schultern. "Ich hatte nicht vor mit dir einen Spaziergang zu machen. Aber wenn Little Draco so unbedingt wissen will, wo wir hingehen ... tja, wir sind auf dem Weg ins Kino", meinte sie und schob sich an ihm vorbei, um ihren Fußmarsch wieder aufzunehmen.  
Malfoy blinzelte verwirrt, als er zu ihr aufschloss. "Was ist ein _Kino_?"  
"Ein Saal, in dem Zauberer bevorzugt zerhackt und anschließend als Würstchen an der Kasse angeboten werden - nein, natürlich nicht!", stöhnte sie, als sie seinen schockierten Gesichtsausdruck sah.  
Hermine hörte den jungen Slytherin leise die Luft ausstoßen, um dann gefasst und kühl zu fordern: "Beantworte einfach die Frage, Granger, ich bin nicht in der Stimmung, mit dir zu streiten. Und mal ehrlich, geht's auch ohne Sarkasmus?"  
"Hätte nicht gedacht, dich das mal sagen zu hören - schon gut!", ergab sie sich schnell, als seine Augen sich bei ihren Worten gefährlich verengten. Sie hätte es ja nicht gedacht, aber der nette, der schlechtgelaunte und auch der alte Draco Malfoy passten in diese eine Person. "Ein Kino ist ein Gebäude, in dem Muggel in Sitzreihen sitzen und sich in einem Raum zusammen einen Film ansehen - wie wir gestern _Titanic_."  
"Auf so einem kleinen Fernseher können die alle gucken?", wunderte sich Malfoy stirnzunzelnd. Hermine unterdrückte ein Kichern, denn es sah so witzig aus, wie er ernsthaft darüber nachgrübelte, was ein Kino war. Sie kannte das zwar schon von ihren anderen Freunden und Bekannten der Zaubererwelt, deshalb verwunderte sie es nicht sonderlich, aber bei Malfoy war das was anderes. Und irgendwie war es, mal ganz unpersönlich gesehen natürlich, eigentlich auch ganz süß.  
"Nein. Im Prinzip ist es ein Fernseher, aber ein sehr großer. Und es funktioniert auch gar nicht wie ein Fernseher, aber das musst du auch gar nicht verstehen", sagte Hermine lächelnd, was sie hinter ihren heute mal offenen Haaren zu verbergen versuchte. Sie hatte nur heute Morgen schnell die vorderen Strähnen mit Spangen festgemacht, damit sie ihr nicht ständig ins Gesicht fielen.  
Malfoy sah sie protestierend an. "Doch, erklär's mir!"  
Hermine seufzte. Wow, er erwartete wirklich, dass sie das wusste. Welcher Muggel, der sich nicht beruflich oder sonstig damit beschäftigte, hatte schon eine Ahnung, wie das funktionierte? "Ähm, ehrlich gesagt weiß ich es selbst nicht so genau", gestand sie. Und ja, ihr war bewusst, dass der Blonde sie überrascht von der Seite her anstarrte, was ihr noch mehr die Röte ins Gesicht trieb. Also beeilte sie sich schnell zu sagen: "Das ist halt so eine Leinwand, weißt du? Und dann ist da eine Art … Beamer, der irgendwas mit Licht macht und es auf die Leinwand wirft. Und dann sieht man da halt den Film ... Du siehst es ja gleich - oh, da sind wir schon!" Froh über die Ablenkung, legte sie noch einen Zahn zu und stand im nächsten Moment vor der Tafel mit dem Kinoprogrammheft, das dort ausgelegt war.  
Sie studierte es eine Weile, bis Malfoy sich zu ihr gesellte, nachdem er die Raum genau inspiziert hatte. "Also, Malfoy? Worauf hast du Lust? Lieber "Besser gehts nicht", ein bisschen Verrücktheit und Liebe, oder "Mulan", eine Prise Abenteuer und eine gewaltige Ladung Humor, umgesetzt durch Zeichentrick in der chinesischen Kultur?"  
"Ähm ...", machte er nur und besah sich grüblerisch das Programm. "Such du aus, Granger. Ich nehme dann das-"  
"Gut!", unterbrach sie ihn, bevor er sagen konnte, dass er dann das Gegenteil nehmen würde. "Dann wird es jetzt Zeit für deinen ersten Zeichentrickfilm - komm schon!" Hermine packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn mit sich zu den Kassen. Die kaum merklichen Schauder auf ihrer Haut nahm sie gar nicht wahr.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Wow, das war ..."  
"Spannend, nicht wahr?", grinste Granger neben ihm, während sie den Abspann auf der Leinwand beobachteten.  
"Oh, ja", sagte er, mit lang gezogener Stimme. "Ich wollte schon immer mal einem mit einer Grille streitenden, gezeichneten Drachen dabei zusehen, wie er versucht ein Mädchen zu einem Jungen zu machen."  
Granger konnte nur neben ihm seufzend den Kopf schütteln. "Oh bitte, Malfoy, lass hier nicht den ernsten Erwachsenen raushängen. Selbst Sechzigjährige haben mehr Spaß bei Disney-Filmen als du", brummte sie.  
Er zuckte nur desinteressiert mit den Schultern und griff in die Popcorntüte, die sie bis auf die Hälfte schon leergefuttert hatten. Hauptsächlich eigentlich Draco, denn Granger hatte zu verzückt dem Film gelauscht, um wirklich viel zu essen. Da stieß seine Hand gegen ihre, die offenbar nun genug Zeit hatte, um sich doch noch etwas von dem süßen Zeug zu genehmigen. Schnell zog Draco seine Hand zurück, während sie neben ihm zusammenzuckte. Da war so ein Prickeln, was ihre Haut an seiner ausgelöst hatte, das ihn schnell aufstehen ließ. "Komm schon", sagte er ungeduldig. "Gehen wir."  
"Ach, so wild auf den Ausflug in ein Internet-Café? Oder doch lieber vorgeschoben die Telefonzelle?", grinste Granger hinter ihm in sich hinein, während sie ihm eilig durch die Sitzreihen, die Lobby und nach draußen folgte.  
"Ja, so ungefähr", schnarrte er nur und warf die doofe Popcorntüte in den Mülleimer, als wäre sie Schuld an seiner plötzlich schlechten Laune. Granger währenddessen schien sich eher unwohl zu fühlen, als besonders schlecht gelaunt.  
"Na schön", seufzte sie. "Dann komm, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit." Fünf Minuten später saßen sie nebeneinander in ein tiefes, etwas altes Sofa gesunken da, während Granger ihm versuchte beizubringen, wie man mit einem Computer umging. Inzwischen fing Draco es ein bisschen an zu bereuen, dass er sie so angefahren hatte, denn es war entweder einfach nur Zufall, dass sie ihn so zu nerven versuchte, oder eine boshafte, hinterlistige Rache. Dass es keines von beidem, sondern nur die Bemühung war, ihren Auftrag zu erfüllen, darauf kam er erst gar nicht.  
"Hermine? Draco?", fragte da plötzlich eine melodische Stimme. "Wusste ich doch, dass ihr es seid!" Die beiden Angesprochenen sahen auf und entdeckten Mathis, der mit einer dampfenden Cappucino-Tasse in der Hand vor ihnen stand.  
"Hi, Mathis", sagte Granger mit wankender Stimme und er spürte, wie sie sich unauffällig etwas mehr in die anscheinend sprungfederlosen, roten Polster sinken ließ.  
_Uh, das wird sicher unterhaltend werden ..._ Das schoss Draco als Zweites durch den Kopf. Als Erstes kam da allerdings ein anderer Gedanke, nämlich dass "dieser Idiot sich gefälligst verdrücken sollte". Doch dieser Einfall ließ ihn anscheinend auch nicht mit eingezogenem Schwanz verschwinden, da der Möchte-gern-Franzose immer noch vor ihnen stand und sich nicht einfach in Luft aufgelöst hatte.  
"Wie geht es dir?", fragte der Muggel und lehnte sich mit seinem Hintern vor ihnen an den Tisch, direkt neben dem Computer-Dingsbumms.  
"Gut", sagte sie langsam, wahrscheinlich um ihr Keine-Ahnung-was-ich-sagen-soll in die Ferne zu rücken.  
"Weißt du, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du vielleicht heute Abend oder so Zeit hättest. Dann könnten wir essen gehen oder ins Kino", sagte er, die eindeutig gefärbten Augenbrauen zog er grinsend nach oben. Das, was er wohl für ein charmantes Lächeln hielt, verschwand aber, als Draco sich plötzlich wortlos erhob und Granger die Hand reichte.  
"Tut mir leid, _Chico_, aber wir waren gerade erst im Kino und ich habe vor meine Freundin jetzt zum Essen mitzunehmen - wenn du also den Weg freimachen würdest?" Draco sah den Jungen vor ihm aus kühlen, aber bedrohlichen, stahlgrauen Augen an, während er Granger zu sich zog und einen Arm vorsichtig, aber ganz natürlich, um sie legte.  
Kurz wechselten die beiden einen Blick der Sorte "Hau ab, Idiot", während Granger neben ihm nur schwieg. Trotzdem spürte er, dass sie am liebsten wohl davongelaufen wäre, aber er hielt sie fest und bestimmt an seiner Seite, um den Schein zu waren. Und vielleicht auch, weil sie gerade so perfekt in seinen Arm passte und er so den Geruch nach ihrem Shampoo und ihr selbst tief einatmen konnte.  
"Gut, dann viel Spaß", knurrte Mathis und hob arrogant sein Kinn, obwohl er ganz genau wusste, dass Draco ihn geschlagen hatte. "Hermine", fügte er noch mit einem freundlichen Lächeln hinzu, "vielleicht sehen wir uns ja noch." Er drehte sich um und verschwand.  
Sobald er aus der Tür war, seufzte Hermine erleichtert auf und befreite sich hastig aus Dracos Arm. Doch sobald sie sich erst einmal losgemacht hatte, wobei Draco gerne protestiert hätte, aber lieber stumm blieb, sah sie mit einem hauchfeinen Lächeln zu ihm hoch. "Danke, das war … nett von dir. Ich schulde dir was."  
"Allerdings", sagte er hochnäsig, doch so, dass sie ihm anhören konnte, dass er es nicht wirklich ernst meinte.  
Sie grinste ihn an, ihre warmen, braunen Augen blitzen dabei belustigt. "Ich hoffe, es reicht als Entschädigung, wenn ich dich zum Essen einlade."  
"Also eigentlich ist es ja das Geld deiner Eltern, da müsste man demzufolge darüber noch einmal verhandeln", überlegte er gespielt, während sie zusammen nach draußen schlenderten und die Straße hinunterliefen. Die Sonne stand inzwischen, unbemerkt von den beiden, schon tiefer am Himmel und würde sicher in ein paar Stunden untergehen. Als Draco aber Hermines unwilligen, leicht warnenden Blick bemerkte, fügte er grinsend hinzu: "Aber lassen wir das mal, weil du es bist."  
"Gnädig, sehr gnädig, _Draco-Spatz_", neckte sie ihn.  
"Du bist tot, _Minchen_!", schnaubte er.  
Sie schnaubte ebenfalls und boxte mit ihrer kleinen Faust gegen seine Schulter. "Idiot", murrte sie.  
"Zimtzicke", grinste er zurück und fing sich dadurch nur noch einen Schlag gegen den Arm ein.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sie schlenderten schweigend am Strand entlang und ließen sich das Wasser gegen die Knöchel schwappen. Es war kein unangenehmes Schweigen, eher eines, das nicht wirklich zu denen gehörte, das Fremde teilten. Hermine kannte es vom Zusammensein mit ihren Eltern oder Freunden, wenn sie einfach gemütlich beisammen gesessen hatten oder spazieren waren.  
"Granger?", fragte er da plötzlich.  
Hermine sah neugierig auf. "Ja?" Als sie sein blasses Gesicht sah und das leichte Lächeln, das er anscheinend ausnahmsweise mal nicht zu verstecken suchte, wurde ihr irgendwie warm ums Herz. Diese grauen Augen, die für manche eigentlich nur Kälte übrig hatten, so wie sie sie früher gesehen hatte. Aber jetzt war da etwas anderes, undurchdringliches, nach dem Hermine am liebsten gefragt hätte. Sie wandte sich wieder ab und starrte verlegen auf ihre Füße.  
Merlin, worüber dachte sie eigentlich momentan nach?  
"Du hast Wiesel und Potter wirklich nicht erzählt, dass ich bei dir bin, oder?" Er drehte den Kopf so, dass er sie anschauen konnte, aber gleichzeitig nicht von der abendlichen Sommersonne geblendet wurde.  
"Nein. Ron hätte sicher im mindesten darauf bestanden, dass er auch den ganzen Sommer bei mir verbringen dürfte, um auf mich aufzupassen, und Harry - keine Ahnung. Er ist in letzter Zeit verschwiegener, aber es wird besser, wenn er mit Leuten zusammen ist, die er kennt, meint jedenfalls Ginny. Aber das wolltest du wahrscheinlich gar nicht wissen", meinte Hermine und wurde bei jedem Wort ein Stück nervöser. Eigentlich wusste sie selbst nicht, woher diese Nervosität kam.  
"Nein, schon gut. Erzähl ruhig weiter", sagte Draco neben ihr und strich sich dann plötzlich feixend das Haar aus dem Gesicht. "Wenn es mir zu langweilig wird, lasse ich dich einfach stehen und gehe eine Runde schwimmen."  
"Meinetwegen", sagte sie nur und dachte darüber nach, wie sie nun fortfahren wollte.  
Draco neben ihr zog sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf und warf es in den Sand. "_Adieu_", sagte er nur und joggte auf das Wasser zu.  
Hermine blieb kurz stehen, dann lief sie ihm rufend nach. "Idiot!" Sie bückte sich und warf einen Klumpen aus nassem Sand nach ihm.  
Als es ihn im Rücken traf, zuckte er lediglich zusammen, drehte sich um und grinste ihr entgegen, während sie durch das Wasser auf ihn zusprang. "Du willst es also auf die harte Tour?" Gefährlich lächelnd ging er rückwärts, die Arme von sich gestreckt, als wollte er sich ergeben oder sie auffangen, wenn sie bei ihm anlangte. Hermine blieb dadurch irritiert stehen, als er sich dann plötzlich ins Wasser fallen ließ.  
"Das ist gemein!", rief sie und versuchte ihn in dem Wasser auszumachen. "Und wirklich unfai-" Da packte sie etwas am Knöchel und zog sie ins Wasser, was sie erstickt aufschreien ließ. "Oh, du Mistkerl!", rief sie aus. "Ich kriege dich, Malfoy!"  
So ging es dann eine Weile hin und her, bis sie sich nur noch müde im Wasser treiben ließen. Wie das nun mal mit Wasser so war, waren sie völlig durchnässt und ihre Haare klebten ihnen feucht im Nacken.  
"Merlin, wehe du machst das noch einmal!", schnaufte sie schließlich und streckte müde eine Hand nach ihm aus.  
"Nein, glaub mir", prustete Draco und sah sie außer Atem und belustigt an. "Nicht, wenn ich weiß, dass ich dann einen Matschklumpen ins Gesicht geschmiert bekomme."  
"Ja, hört sich für mich auch nicht empfehlenswert an", lachte sie und stand schließlich auf, während sie sich die Haare über die Schulter warf. "Also ich werde mich jetzt abtrocknen und den Rest meines Lebens platt am Strand liegend verbringen, willst du mitkommen?"  
"Unbedingt sogar – unter einer Bedingung!", forderte er und folgte ihre langsam durch das Wasser zurück zum Strand, wo sie sich in den Sand plumpsen ließ.  
Hermine blinzelte irritiert zu ihm hoch. "Und welche wäre das?"  
Er ließ sich neben ihr nieder und überlegte kurz. Sein T-Shirt ließ er dabei links liegen - buchstäblich. "Nun", grübelte er, "du darfst mich nicht mehr beleidigen. Für den Rest des Tages. Und für den Rest deines Lebens bin ich nicht mehr Malfoy, sondern Draco."  
Kurz schwieg sie, dann fragte Hermine vorsichtig: "Ist das dein Ernst?"  
"Granger", hier stockte er, "- Hermine, du hast mir eine Schlammmaske verpasst und ich habe dich nicht verflucht. Ich schätze, wir sind so weit."  
"Bist du es denn?", hakte sie nach.  
Er wandte ihr lächelnd das Gesicht zu und sah ihr prüfend in die Augen. "Ja, ich denke schon." Bei seinen Worten musste sie grinsen und eine angenehme Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihrer Haut aus, als sie sich, in sich hineinlächelnd, von ihm wegdrehte und das Meer beobachtete.  
Sie sagten den Rest ihres harmonischen Nebeneinandersitzens nichts mehr, sondern blieben einfach einen Augenblick so, bis Hermine sich schließlich seufzend erhob. "Komm, wir sollten-", setzte sie an, da strauchelte sie über Malfoys im Weg liegendes T-Shirt und landete hart im Sand. Eine Weile blieb sie so sitzen, gar nicht bemerkend, wo sie genau gelandet war, bis ihr jemand das Haar aus dem Gesicht strich.  
"Alles in Ordnung?", hauchte Draco neben ihr. Sie starrte ihn aus großen Augen an und nickte nur, während sie seinen Atem an ihrer Stirn spürte, er ihre Haare zusätzlich aus ihrem Gesicht blies.  
Er hatte nicht aufgehört, mit ihren Haaren zu spielen, und wickelte nun abwesend eine Strähne um seinen Finger. Hermine wusste, sie hätte sich aufrichten sollen, aber irgendetwas, etwas, dem sie nachher dankte, da sie sich sicher nicht richtig auf den Beinen gehalten hätte, ließ sie stumm so sitzen bleiben und einfach nur in seine Augen blicken. Grau und Braun sahen sich an, wie erstarrt. "Tut mir leid", murmelte er da, wie aus dem Nichts.  
"Was tut dir l-", fragte sie schon, doch er unterbrach sie, indem er sie küsste und ihren Mund mit seinen Lippen verschloss. Es war das erste Mal in Hermine Grangers Leben, dass ihr Gehirn sich einfach ausschaltete.


	13. Ich kriege dich - Teil 2

Guten Abend, alle zusammen,

ich hoffe, ihr hattet eine schöne Woche und habt euch genauso wie ich über den heutigen und (soweit ich mich erinnere) gestrigen Regen gefreut, der zumindest in meiner Gegend gefallen ist. Ich liebe Sommerregen und konnte mich, aufgrund der von ihm verursachten guten Laune, dazu bewegen, an einem Sonntag (meinem allgemein bekannten Gammeltag) ins Kino zu gehen. Wer die Minions noch nicht gesehen hat: Es ist ein wirklich lustiger, süßer Film.

Also, ich für meinen Teil hatte eine angenehme Woche und habe heute frei, wegen einiger Dinge, mit denen die Schule uns das Wochenende genommen hat. Ich werde nicht weiter darauf eingehen, sondern unterbreche jetzt meine Erzähllaune und wünsche euch viel Spaß bei dem neuen Kapitel. Das konnte ich übrigens leider nicht schon gestern und vorgestern hochladen, weil unser WLAN beschlossen hatte, sich freizunehmen.

Hoffe, ich seit trotzdem gespannt, wie es weitergeht! ;)

LG Eure Sea

** Guest **Hallo wieder, schön von dir zu hören! Es stimmt tatsächlich, Draco ist irgendwie einfach schwer, aber ich hoffe, ich verunstalte ihn nicht zu sehr (natürlich bin ich mir aber bewusst, dass er nicht vollständig originalgetreu ist). Und ja, der Auftakt ist jetzt wirklich vorbei und es wird ernster, aber keine Sorge, es sind ja noch einige Kapitel bis zum Ende. Aber natürlich freut es mich sehr, dass die Geschichte so ein Interesse in dir weckt und wünsche dir viel Spaß. ;) LG Sea ^-^

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Ein Malfoy ohne Hintergedanken gibt es nicht!_, hörte Draco die Stimme seines Vaters in seinem Kopf, während er in die warmen, braunen Augen vor ihm sah. Und irgendwie hatte er Recht. Der Slytherin mochte Hermine Granger, das gab er zu, aber das hier war rein geschäftlich. Und trotzdem fühlte er, wie sein Atem sich verlangsamte, während sein Herz schneller schlug.  
Draco beugte sich vorsichtig vor, darauf wartend, dass sie ihm eine heftige Ohrfeige verpasste, wie in der dritten Klasse, aber stattdessen saß sie nur wie erstarrt da und wartete. Er zögerte vor ihren Lippen, doch als er bemerkte, wie sie verwirrt blinzelte und versuchte, den Blick von seinen Augen zu nehmen, überbrückte er schnell den Abstand zwischen ihnen, bevor sie es sich anders überlegen konnte.  
Ihre Lippen waren weich, obwohl er auch spürte, wo sie die Haut abgeknabbert hatte. Irgendwie machte ihm das aber nichts aus. Und wundern tat er sich auch nicht. Für seine Gedanken war er gerade viel zu versunken in dem Gefühl, welches er zu verdrängen versuchte. So ein Flattern in seiner Magengegend, sein schneller Puls und die völlige Stille um ihn herum. Er nahm nur sie wahr und wie sie sich ihm entgegenstreckte, nach und nach, als wollte sie ganz sicher gehen, nichts falsch zu machen.  
Draco hatte das seltsame Verlangen, sie nicht mehr loszulassen, aber das konnte er sich wohl abschminken, als plötzlich kaltes, eisiges Wasser seine Füße erreichte. Hermine und er schreckten gleichzeitig auseinander und starrten sich an wie in Trance. "Wieso hast du das gemacht?", flüsterte sie atemlos.  
"Ich", machte er mit rauer Stimme und versuchte irgendeine plausible Erklärung zu finden, die nicht die Wahrheit war. Die Wahrheit, die irgendwie auch nur noch die halbe Wahrheit war. Nämlich, dass er sie brauchte und wenn er ihr so richtig den Kopf verdrehte, dass sie ihn dann hoffentlich auf jeden Fall unterstützen und ihm vertrauen würde - aber anscheinend hatte er den spontanen Gedanken, als sie auf seinen Schoß gestolpert war, nicht bis zum Ende gesponnen. Verdammt.  
Sein Blick wanderte nervös an ihrem Gesicht vorbei, zum einen, um sich sammeln zu können, denn ihre noch unordentlicheren, nassen Haare und das zierliche Gesicht mit den von dichten Wimpern umrahmten Augen lenkten ihn doch ziemlich ab. Zum anderen aber auch, weil er irgendwie hoffte, dass hinter ihr irgendjemand ein Schild mit einem Ausweg aus seiner Misere hochhielt.  
Doch statt einem Ausweg konnte er etwas anderes sehen. An einer Mauer, nicht mal weit von ihnen entfernt, hatte jemand etwas mit roter Farbe aufgemalt. Farbe, die sehr nach Blut aussah. Nach blutrotem, dunklem, echten, tropfenden Blut.  
"Wir sollten gehen", sagte er hastig und zog sie mit sich hoch.  
"Entschuldige - was?", platzte es aus Hermine irritiert heraus und sie funkelte ihn scharf an, die Füße protestierend in den Sand gestemmt.  
Er atmete einmal tief ein, dann drehte er sich zu ihr um. "Granger", schnarrte er mit schneidender Stimme, so wie er vorhin mit Mathis geredet hatte, unter der sie jedoch nicht einmal zusammenzuckte, sondern nur überrascht blinzelte, "was glaubst du wohl, warum ich es getan habe?" Das zerstörte zwar seinen Plan, aber darum würde er sich später kümmern. Jetzt musste er sie hier wegbringen, ohne dass sie die Botschaft hinter ihr bemerkte, die jemand an die Wand geschmiert hatte.  
Kurz blieb sie so stehen, dann wirbelte sie herum, schnappte sich ihre Jacke vom Boden und zog sie über die weiße Bluse, während sie davon lief. "Granger!", rief er ihr hinterher, nun mit viel weicherer Stimme.  
"Was ist?", fragte sie schnippisch. "Willst du mich noch einmal küssen und mir dann- oh Merlin, scheiße." Ihre Augen weiteten sich, während sie auf die Mauer starrte. Draco hatte nicht mehr darauf geachtet, dass sie nicht in diese Richtung sah, und nun hatte er die Knallrümpfigen Kröter. Sie würde das Ministerium verständigen, er würde in Gewahrsam genommen und seine Freiheit wäre fürs Erste verbacken.  
Denn jetzt hatte sie es gesehen, die vier Worte, die an der Wand standen. _Ich kriege dich, Sohn. _  
"Gehen wir", flüsterte Hermine nur leichenblass, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn im Laufschritt zurück zur Straße.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermine stieg zitternd vor Kälte aus dem Kamin im Hause Weasley, sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass sie den Teppich im Wohnzimmer ordentlich durchnässte. Aber es war ihr egal, solange sie mit Ginny reden konnte.  
Zum zweiten Mal in dieser Woche schlich sie nach oben. In ihrem Kopf spukten immer wieder die Bilder von Dracos blassem Gesicht vor dem Ozean, seinen stahlgrauen, fiebrigen Augen, als er sie geküsst hatte und vor allem das der Mauer, mit dieser roten Farbe, von der sie nur hoffen konnte, dass es nicht das war, was sie glaubte, was es gewesen war. Nämlich keine Farbe.  
"Ginny? Bist du noch wach? Ich brauche deine Hilfe", flehte sie vor der Tür ihrer Freundin. Ein Stöhnen erklang, dann wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Ginny sah sie vorwurfsvoll an.  
"Hermine Granger, was hast du dieses Mal für eine Hiobsbotschaft für mich, wegen der du anscheinend glaubst, dass-"  
"Ginny!", schnitt sie der rothaarigen Weasley das Wort ab und starrte sie aus fast tränenden Augen an. Ohne, dass sie das eigentlich hatte sagen wollen, flüsterte sie, als könnte sie es selbst nicht glauben: "Wir haben uns geküsst." Ginny sah sie eine Weile nur an, dann zog sie ihre Freundin mit sich in ihr Zimmer.  
"Du musst das Ministerium verständigen, Hermine!", drängte sie kurz darauf nach einem atemlosen Bericht Hermines, während sie ihrer Freundin ihre Bettdecke reichte, die nur in Unterwäsche vor ihr gesessen hatte, nachdem sie ihre nassen Klamotten ausgezogen hatte.  
"Ich weiß nicht", murmelte diese dankbar lächelnd, doch das nur von kurzer Dauer, bis es durch einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck ersetzt wurde. "Er hat mich darum gebeten, es nicht zu tun. Ich meine - ich kann ihn irgendwie verstehen." Hermine setzte ihre berühmte Eine-schwierige-Aufgabe-Miene auf, die eigentlich sonst von einem Lächeln der Herausforderungsfreude begleitet wurde, aber heute wurde sie von Erinnerungen getrübt. Sie erinnerte sich nachdenklich, wie Draco und sie schweigend im Bus gesessen, sich dann angekommen ins Haus geschleppt und dort eine Weile nur im Flur gestanden und sich angestarrt hatten.  
"Hermine", hatte er leise gesagt, in einem Ton, der wohl das stumme Bitte ersetzen sollte. "Behalt die Sache für dich."  
"Ich weiß nicht", hatte sie daraufhin geantwortet und war einfach schweigend an ihm vorbeigegangen, ohne ihn anzusehen. Im Wohnzimmer war sie dann in den Kamin gestiegen, vollkommen erschöpft und fröstelnd, aber mit der Gewissheit, dass sie ihre Gedanken ordnen musste.  
"Was würde denn passieren, wenn du es meldest? Lucius könnte gefasst werden, bevor er Schaden anrichtet", sagte Ginny verwirrt. Sie trug nur den rosafarbenen Pyjama, mit den gelben und dunkelroten Blümchen darauf, weshalb sie und Hermine sich zusammen unter die Decke kuschelten.  
"Ich schätze, Fudge würde ihn beschuldigen, zu lügen, oder denken, dass er sich damit nur aus der Misere ziehen will. Sich als Opfer darstellen, weißt du? Und eigentlich dann mit Lucius zusammenarbeiten."  
"Ist der Gedanke denn so abwegig?" Hermines Freundin drehte sich auf die Seite zu der Älteren und musterte sie besorgt.  
Diese wollte schon protestieren, überlegte aber dann doch noch einmal. Nein, Draco war nicht so, das wusste sie nun. Oder zumindest hoffte sie es, aber für Hermine galt in diesem Fall die Norm „Im Zweifel für den Angeklagten". Entschlossen schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Du hast sein Gesicht nicht gesehen. Draco war so kreideweiß und ... verdammte Scheiße", fluchte Hermine verzweifelt und vergrub ihr Gesicht, wütend auf sich selbst und überhaupt auf die ganze Welt, in Ginnys weichen Plüschkissen.  
"Mine, komm runter. Noch ist Draci-Spatzi nicht verhaftet, tot oder geküsst ... na ja, von der Dementoren noch nicht." Die freche Gryffindor grinste, trotz der ernsten Situation.  
"Ich weiß nicht, was ich denken soll", platzte es aus Hermine heraus.  
"Willst du wissen, was ich denke?", fragte Ginny ernst, obwohl ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht huschte. Hermine hob hoffnungsvoll den Kopf und lugte hinter dem roten Kissen in Form eines Herzen hervor. "Ich denke, du bist verliebt."  
"Was? Das meinte ich doch gar n... ehrlich?"  
"Mhm", machte Ginny nachdenklich und wiegte ihren Kopf prüfend von einer Seite zur anderen. "Ja, ich glaube, das bist du. Und jetzt liegt es bei dir, wie es weiter geht." Sie sah Hermine eindringlich an und legte ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken. "Draco ist vielleicht ein netter Kerl, aber du solltest dich fragen, ob er es wert ist, dass du dir gerade Sorgen um ihn machst. Und übrigens: _Draco_? Seit wann das?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hemine musste husten, als sie endlich wieder im Wohnzimmer aus dem Kamin stieg. _Der ganze Ruß ist nicht besonders produktiv für die Atemwege_, dachte sie, während sie verärgert nach oben wankte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ein Elefant auf sie draufgefallen war - was man auch einfach mit dem Gefühl einer aufkommenden Erkältung vergleichen konnte.  
Sie war so beschäftigt damit, ihre Jacke von Sand zu entstauben, den sie achtlos auf der Treppe verstreute, dass sie nicht bemerkte, dass sie gegen jemanden prallte. "Draco?", keuchte sie erschrocken, nachdem sie sich gerade noch am Treppengeländer hatte abfangen können.  
"Wer sonst?", flüsterte er und trat einen Schritt zurück, um sie durch das schwache Licht vom Fenster erkennen zu können.  
"Na ja, du musst zugeben, dass auch noch andere Menschen in diesem Haus leben - oder Hunde, Katzen und Eulen. Wie geht's eigentlich Finnie?"  
Draco zuckte nur die Schultern. "Dem geht es gut, ein bisschen zu gut. Ich kann wegen ihm nicht schlafen. Was machst du noch hier?" Er runzelte die Stirn und sah an ihr auf und ab. "Du hast dich noch nicht umgezogen?"  
"Nein", murmelte sie nur und war augenblicklich froh, dass es dunkel war, denn so konnte er nicht sehen, wie sie die Lider verlegen senkte und zu Boden starrte. Ihre Lippe fungierte dabei natürlich wieder als Abnagerungs-Werkzeug.  
"Du bekommst noch eine Erkältung. Geh lieber duschen", riet er ihr, ungewöhnlich freundlich, und schob sich an ihr vorbei die Treppe hinunter. Sie sah ihm eine Weile verblüfft nach, dann (als ihr klar wurde, dass die Luft nicht zurückstarren konnte) atmete sie tief ein, um sich zu beruhigen und ihm nicht nachzuhechten wie ein verliebter Esel, der wissen wollte, warum anderer Esel sie geküsst hatte.  
Hermine befolgte nun lieber seinen Rat und nahm eine warme, fast schon heiße Dusche, die ihr etwas den Kopf klärte. Doch als sie sich an das Wasser gewöhnt hatte, war es eher einschläfernd, also kletterte sie schnell aus der Dusche und trocknete sich ab, bevor sie sich ihre Pyjama überzog.  
Sie hatte vorhin schon genug über Malfoy (diesen … Esel) nachgedacht, dass sie sich jetzt vornahm, einfach nur ins Bett zu gehen und zu schlafen. Als Hermine also ihr Zimmer betrat, war es fast schon stockdunkel, nur eine Kerze brannte noch, die sie vorsichtshalber auf den Schrank gestellt hatte, damit Krummbein sie nicht umstoßen konnte. Es war eine dieser Duftkerzen, die angeblich eine beruhigende Wirkung haben sollten. Aber anscheinend war dieser beruhigende Duft noch nicht so stark, dass er sie so ruhig gemacht hätte, dass sie nicht erschrocken aufschrie, als sie eine Silhouette im Licht sah.  
"Bei Merlins Bart!", flüsterte sie und starrte auf Draco, der in dem Stuhl neben ihrem Bett saß, der Kopf leicht nach unten auf seine Brust gesunken. "Draco?"  
Er erwachte sofort, blinzelnd und sich durch die Haare fahrend. "Granger, du hast mich geweckt!", sagte er vorwurfsvoll. "Was machst du in meinem Zimmer?"  
"Entschuldige!", fauchte sie, besann sich aber eines Besseren und nahm die Kerze vom Schrank mit sich zum Bett, was ihr sofort klar machte, dass, wenn sie ihn aus ihrem Zimmer haben wollte, sie lieber freundlich sein sollte. Also ließ Hermine sich im Schneidersitz vor Draco auf ihrer Matratze nieder und klärte ihn auf: "Du bist in meinem Zimmer, Draco, nicht ich in deinem."  
"Ah."  
"Was machst du hier?", fragte sie, als ihr klar wurde, dass er nichts weiter sagen würde.  
Er zuckte die Schultern. "Ich wollte sicher gehen, dass du es in dein Bett schaffst. Ich hatte schon Angst, du würdest dort drinnen ertrinken. Das ist mir mal passiert, als ich eine Erkältung hatte."  
"Du bist ertrunken? Dafür siehst du aber ein bisschen zu lebendig aus", grinste Hermine belustigt und zog die Bettdecke um sich, die sie zusätzlich neben ihrem Pyjama wärmte, während sie die Kerze auf ihrem Nachttischchen abstellte.  
"Ich meinte, dass ich eingeschlafen bin", meinte er, ohne auf ihren Kommentar einzugehen, der ihn sonst eigentlich wütend gemacht hätte.  
"Ah", wiederholte nun Hermine lächelnd und sah ihn besorgt an. "Ist alles okay mit dir?"  
"Ich … Hermine", räusperte Draco sich leise, wobei sie zusammenzuckte. Er hatte ihren Namen gesagt, ihren richtigen, wahren Vornamen, genau wie vorhin. Hierbei sollte man anmerken, dass sie vorhin gedacht hatte, es läge an der seltsamen Situation, doch jetzt fragte sie sich ernsthaft, ob sie sich geehrt fühlen sollte? Obwohl, sie nannte ihn ja inzwischen anscheinend auch irgendwie Draco, aber wenn man sich geküsst hatte, wirkte das Granger-Malfoy-Ding halt auch etwas lächerlich. "Wirst du es dem Ministerium sagen?"  
"Deshalb warst du also eigentlich hier", lächelte sie, doch es verging ihr bei seinem ernsten Blick. Es war ihm wirklich unangenehm, sie so etwas zu fragen und hier zu sitzen, aber gleichzeitig war da eine Angst ... Draco Malfoy hatte wirklich Angst, Angst, dass sie etwas sagen könnte. Sie seufzte ergeben. "Fürs Erste schweige ich. Aber ich weiß nicht, für wie lange ich das verantworten kann, Draco."  
Seine Augen funkelten nun wieder und er setzte ein breites Lächeln auf. "Ich weiß", sagte er und zog sie spontan in seine Arme. "Danke", murmelte er an ihren Haaren, was Hermine statt, dass es ihr grotesk vorkam, irgendwie gefiel. Es war grotesk, die ganze Situation, aber es war ihr egal - wirklich egal.  
"Kein Problem", grinste sie an seiner Schulter in sich hinein, was ihn offenbar in die Realität zurückbrachte, denn er ließ sie los. Und trotzdem war da noch dieses unglaubliche Strahlen.  
Draco neigte sich ihr neugierig zu, um sie besser erkennen zu können und fragte: "Willst du jetzt schlafen?"  
"Mhm, ja, wäre wohl das Beste", nickte sie erschöpft und sah ihn fragend an. Hatte er den Wink nicht verstanden oder wollte er noch etwas von ihr? "Bist du nicht müde?"  
"Doch, schon, aber ich würde dir gerne Gute Nacht sagen."  
"Dann ...", sagte sie unsicher, "Gute Nacht?"  
Draco grinste und beugte sich noch etwas mehr vor, um ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. "Schlaf gut, Hermine Granger", flüsterte er an ihrem Ohr und küsste sie auf die Wange, so leicht, dass sie sich nicht einmal sicher war, ob es überhaupt passiert war.  
Doch bevor sie etwas sagen, fragen oder tun konnte, war er schon aufgestanden und zur Tür gegangen, die er mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln schloss, das trotzdem in Hermine ein warmes Kribbeln auslöste. "Schlaf gut", hauchte sie verblüfft und fuhr mit der Hand an ihre Wange. Das war ... sie wusste kein passendes Adjektiv, was wiederum interessant war. Und das Schönste, was je ein Mensch in ihr ausgelöst hatte. Ein strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus und mit einem glücklichen, aufgeregten Seufzen ließ sie sich in ihre Kissen sinken, bevor sie die Kerze ausblies.  
Obwohl Hermine es bezweifelt hatte, war sie sofort eingeschlafen. Mit diesem wunderbaren Wow-Gefühl. Der Letzte ihrer Gedanken galt ihm: Draco Malfoy.


	14. In der Winkelgasse

Hallo ihr da draußen.  
Ich hoffe, ihr hattet wieder eine angenehme Woche. Bei mir gibt es nicht viel zu berichten, allerdings hatte ich relativ entspannte Tage für eine vorletzte Schulwoche, freue mich aber trotzdem auf die Sommerferien. Vor allem, weil ich dann endlich vor meinen Ventilator flüchten kann und nicht mehr im Klassenzimmer vor mich hin dampfen muss.

Es ist jetzt aber schon 9pm, also sage ich nur noch schnell „Viel Spaß bei dem Kapitel", ich will euch ja nicht zu lange aufhalten. Also: Viel Spaß!

Eure Sea

PS: Ich würde übrigens diesen Song empfehlen, er passt wirklich toll zu dem zweiten Abschnitt, irgendwie bekam ich eine Gänsehaut beim Korrekturlesen. Don't Let Me Go by RAIGN

PPS: Übrigens hätte das Kapitel eigentlich „Die drei Idioten auf den Gleisen oder auch: In der Winkelgasse" geheißen, aber ich fürchte, es ist mal wieder die Kapiteltitellängenbeschränkung hier, die mich zum Kürzen zwang … -_-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Draco saß in der Küche der Grangers und schlug gerade eine dieser komischen Muggelzeitungen ohne ein sich bewegendes Bild auf, da hörte er ein Flügelschlagen. Interessiert sah er auf, doch aufstehen musste er nicht, da Jean schon aufgeregt aufgesprungen war und das Fenster für die zwei großen, ernst dreinschauenden Uhus öffnete, die beide so grau waren wie die Asche im Kamin.  
"Dankeschön", zwitscherte Jean und lächelte freundlich den Eulen zu, die gelangweilt beobachteten, wie sie die Briefe von ihren Beinen band. Als die beiden wieder weg waren, gestärkt mit einem besonders großen Eulenkeks, den Jean in zwei Hälften zerbrochen hatte, besah sie sich interessiert die beiden Briefe. "Der eine ist für dich, Draco, der andere für Hermine. Aus Hogwarts."  
Draco nickte und nahm den einen Brief dankend entgegen, bevor er ihn sich ansah. "Das müssen die Briefe mit den Listen für das neue Schuljahr sein. Hoffen wir mal, dass nicht "Die Lehre der Verbotenen Flüche" oder "Gifte für alle Folterungsmethoden" darauf steht - das waren echt fiese Biester", meinte er sachlich und schlitzte den Brief mit seinem Zauberstab auf.  
"Ist Post gekommen?", fragte eine verschlafene Hermine, die noch im Pyjama und mit wirren Haaren, die wirklich noch wirrer waren, als sonst, in die Küche tappte. Damit überspielte sie Jeans und Nils erschrockene Gesichter, deren Münder bei Dracos Bemerkung eine fischähnliche Form angenommen hatten.  
"Yep", bestätigte Draco grinsend und musterte sie von oben bis unten, woraufhin Hermine betont in eine andere Richtung schaute, während sie sich setzte. "Aus Hogwarts. Und wie es aussieht", er wandte sich scheinheilig lächelnd wieder dem Brief zu, der eindeutig die Bücher- und Materialliste darstellte, "sind es unsere Einkaufslisten für diesen Sommer."  
"Wohl die letzten." Hermine, die sich wieder gefangen hatte, seufzte und goss Milch in ihre Müslischüssel.  
"Du willst doch nicht sagen, dass du bereust, nie wieder für Hogwarts einkaufen gehen zu müssen?", schnaubte Draco und sah sie kopfschüttelnd an, während er den Brief neben sich legte und nachdenklich in sein Toast biss. Hinter Hermine nickte Nil nur, während er seinen Kaffee umrührte und mit den Lippen bedeutete: _Doch, tut sie_.  
"Natürlich nicht!", widersprach sie und zögerte dann kurz. "Aber es führt einem so deutlich vor Augen, dass das wirklich unser letztes Jahr ist. Denk doch mal nach: Nie wieder diese grauenvollen Gnome zum Valentinstag, die Dumbledore sich bei Lockhart abgeguckt hat, oder die wundervollen Festessen an Halloween - oder Weihnachten! Nie wieder aufwachen und wissen, dass am Bettende ein Stapel Geschenke liegt, den du zusammen mit deinen Freunden essen kannst."  
"Punkt eins", sagte Draco tonlos, "der Verlust dieser abartigen Gnome sind nicht wirklich bedauernswert. Punkt zwei: Die Festessen waren gut und schön, aber die Kürbisse gruselig mit ihrem Dauergrinsen oder an Weihnachten die Mistelzweige belästigend und die Tannenbäume standen einfach nur im Weg oder haben mit ihren Nadeln deine besten Socken kaputtgemacht." Hier verzog er mit einem Schauder das Gesicht, als er daran dachte, wie er tagtäglich mit mehr als fünf Hauselfen gesprochen hatte, die seine Socken schön gebügelt und von jeglichen Tannennadeln hatten befreien müssen - obwohl das eigentlich eine recht amüsante Beschäftigung gewesen war. "Und Punkt drei: An meinem Bettende lagen nie Geschenke, sondern meistens nur Schachteln, die aussahen wie Geschenke, aber eigentlich nur Geld darin war - oder Vorzeigegeschenke, falls einer doch mal sehen wollte, was ich bekommen hatte. Und Punkt vier: Freunde hatte ich nie, außer du zählst Crabbe und Goyle als Freunde, die dümmer als Stroh sind und deren Abwesenheit dir nicht einmal auffällt, nachdem der eine tot und der andere im Gefängnis gelandet ist."  
"Das ist ziemlich ... pessimistisch", meinte Hermine schulterzuckend.  
"Nicht pessimistisch, sondern realistisch", warf Draco ein, doch sie überging das einfach.  
"Ich glaube eher", fuhr sie also fort, "dass dir das Ganze nicht so viel ausmacht, wie es sollte, sondern dass du generell einfach schnell genervt bist. Von Personen, von Dingen, von allem einfach. Mum, guck nicht so böse - er hat angefangen." Sie sah Jean herausfordernd an, die nur böse zurückstarrte.  
"Schon gut, Jean", meinte Draco gönnerhaft, während er Hermine aber nicht aus den Augen ließ, "sie sagt nur, wie es ist. Ich finde ihre Art, die Wahrheit zu sagen, nicht besonders störend. Außer, es geht um mein Äußeres, dann würde sie viel zu anbetend klingen, und wir wollen ja nicht, dass mein Ego noch größer wird, nicht wahr, Hermine?"  
"Wow, das war -", murmelte Hermine mit großen Pupillen, "fast schon gesprochen wie ein Gryffindor."  
"Danke, zufiel der Ehre", frotzelte Draco und las sich noch einmal die Einkaufsliste durch. "Wollen wir heute gehen? In die Winkelgasse meine ich?"  
"Klingt gut. Ich muss sowieso noch ein paar Sachen kaufen und der Brief von Harry und Ron ist auch noch nicht angekommen. Ich glaube, meine Feder vom 6. Jahr ist auch bei der Suche nach den Horkruxen in meiner Tasche verschwunden - neben meinem Simple-Plan-Shirt", überlegte sie und stand auf, um es zu überprüfen. Im Türrahmen hielt sie nochmal an und wandte sich über die Schulter zu Draco um: "Ach, und Draco? Dein Laserschwert ist auch noch drin."  
Draco, der eben gerade an seinem Kaffee genippt hatte, verschluckte sich jetzt ziemlich und fing heftig an zu husten, was Nil freundlicherweise untergrub, indem er sich wissend grinsend zu dem Jüngeren beugte und ihm auf den Rücken klopfte.  
Draco sah Hermine hinterher, wie sie fröhlich pfeifend nach oben verschwand. Sie war ein verdammtes _Biest_, diese Granger. Und eine verdammte Gryffindor, die viel besser nach Slytherin gepasst hätte. Beeindruckt widmete er sich wieder seinem Frühstück und der Zeitung, nachdem sein Hustenreiz nachgelassen hatte. Sie hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft, ihn in Verlegenheit zu bringen ... gerrissen. Und attraktiv, irgendwie.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So ...", murmelte sie und studierte ihre abgehakten Punkte auf dem Pergament. "Wir müssen noch zu _Wiseacres Zauberausrüstung_, du brauchst deine Messingwaage und ich ein paar neue Kristallfläschchen für Zaubertränke ..."  
"Wieso das?", hakte er interessiert nach, betrachtete aber trotzdem hingerissen die Besen im Schaufenster von _Qualität für Quidditch_, während sie schon nach gegenüber stapfte, wo ihr gewähltes Geschäft in Form eines bescheidenen Holzhäusschens aufragte.  
"Ron hat sie letztes Jahr in Hogwarts zerbrochen - oder Krummbein ...", nuschelte sie in das Pergament hinein und öffnete schon die Tür zu _Wiseacres_, da drehte sie sich zu ihm um. "Draco? Komm jetzt!" Genervt zog sie ihn von dem Schaufenster weg und in den anderen, nicht ganz so borstigen, wundervoll mit Besen ausgestatteten Laden. Um genau zu sein konnte man hier nur Regale voll von Waagen, Kristallkugeln, Reagenzgläsern und anderem, wie Sternenkarten, bewundern. "Du bist genau wie Harry und Ron", rügte sie ihn und schritt zu einem Regal, während sie ihn in der Tür stehen ließ.  
Er sah ihr kurz zu, wie sie die Fläschchen vor sich begutachtete, dann machte er sich auf die Suche zwischen den Regalen hindurch nach einer Messingwaage. Statt aber bei den Waagen zu landen schlenderte er nun desinteressiert an irgendwelchem Schmuck vorbei, von dem er keine Ahnung hatte, was daran Zauberausrüstung war. Vielleicht waren sie ja stattdessen im Kramladen gelandet?  
Draco wollte sich gerade genervt abwenden und den Rückzug antreten, um es in einer anderen Abteilung zu versuchen, da fiel sein Blick wie zufällig auf einen kleinen Anhänger rechts von ihm. Neugierig beugte er sich vor und betrachtete den kleinen, aus echtem Silber gefertigten Drachen, wie auf dem Schildchen vor der Auslage stand. Es war einer dieser Drachen mit dem schlangenähnlichen Körper und wunderschönen Flügeln, die dieser vor sich hielt, als wolle er gerade Luft zu Boden drücken, um sich dann abzustoßen und in die Lüfte zu gleiten. Doch sein Gesicht war anders - eine Mischung aus der chinesischen und der europäischen Drachenarten. Seine Augen schienen ihn auf eine unheimlich faszinierende Weise zu mustern.  
Draco lächelte und nahm den Anhänger an sich, um ihn kurz später mit einer Messingwaage vorsichtig auf dem Tisch zu platzieren, wohinter der Verkäufer, ein junger Afrikaner mit weißem Rollkragenpullover und schiefer Brille auf der Nase, schon eifrig begann, etwas in die Kasse einzutippen. Es war eine alte Kasse, eine dieser von Muggeln gemachten, die nur mit einem Mechanismus und solchem Zeug funktionierte. "Alles klar", sagte der Verkäufer, mit einer überraschend tiefen Stimme zu seinem kleinen, eher schmächtigen Körper, "aber lassen Sie den nicht Ihre Freundin sehen. Hier, ich pack ihn Ihnen ein."  
"Sie ist nich- ja, danke", sagte Draco und senkte schnell den Blick, damit der Verkäufer nicht seinen Gesichtsausdruck sehen konnte, unterbrach sich dann aber selbst, als er zu Hermine hinüberblickte. Was war sie denn eigentlich für ihn? Eine Bekannte? Eine Freundin? Denn seine Feindin war sie sicher nicht mehr. Aber was hatten die Leute eigentlich auch damit, sie immer als seine _Freundin_ zu bezeichnen? Draco nahm schweigend die Tüte entgegen und ging zu Hermine. "Fertig, Granger?", fragte er mit kälterer Stimme, als er beabsichtigt hatte.  
Sie sah kurz verwirrt zu ihm, blickte dann aber wieder zu den Fläschchen. "Ich kann mich nicht ganz entscheiden. Die einen sind wärmekonsistent während die anderen sich von selbst reinigen, ohne jegliche fortgeschrittene Zauber, selbst wenn ein Gift drin war ..."  
"Ich würde die mit dem Gift-Zeug nehmen, wir sind ja eh nur noch ein Jahr in Hogwarts", schlug er mit freundlicherer Stimme vor, obwohl es fast schon etwas herablassend klang. In diesem Moment verfluchte er die Stunden, die er als Kind vor dem großen Spiegel im Salon verbracht und seine Stimme so hatte klingen lassen wollen, wie die seines Vaters. Das hatte nicht so ganz funktioniert, da der Spiegel ihn mit seinen ständigen Kommentaren etwas abgelenkt hatte, also hatte er es irgendwann ohne Spiegel versucht. Ab da hatte es besser geklappt, wie man jetzt sehen - oder eher hören - konnte.  
"Du hast Recht. Aber was ist, wenn mir irgendwann dann mal ein Fläschchen platzt?"  
Er stöhnte innerlich. Hermine war toll - oder so ... - aber wenn es ums Einkaufen ging, dann brauchte sie Stunden. Wobei er bezweifelte, dass ihre Prioritäten bei dem als allgemein bekanntem Shoppen gleichauf mit dem Einkauf von Zaubertrankutensilien lagen. "Komm schon, dafür gibt es Wärmezauber, Granger."  
"Na schön", willigte sie etwas widerstrebend ein und nach zwei kurzen Meinungswechseln ging sie auf sein Drängen hin doch zur Kasse und bezahlte endlich.  
Als sie wieder auf die Straße traten, waren sie wieder von dem Stimmengewirr der vielen Hexen und Zauberer umgeben, die ebenfalls ihre Einkäufe erledigten. Draco konnte nur hoffen, dass sie auf keinen ihrer Mitschüler oder andere Bekannte stoßen würden - oder auf welche, die sie beide aus der Zeitung erkannten und dabei eins und eins zusammenzählten. Das wäre schlecht.  
"Wohin jetzt?", fragte er und sah zu Hermine hinüber, die wieder ihre Nase in die Einkaufsliste gesteckt hatte. "Wir haben eigentlich alles, außer was zum Mittagessen. Ich kenne da einen wundervollen Thailänder im Muggel-London, da -"  
"Nichts da, heute suche ich das Essen aus", unterbrach er kopfschüttelnd und zog sie mit sich in eine Seitenstraße. "Heute gibt es Zauberer-Essen, nicht Thailändisch." So gingen sie also eine Weile, bis Draco plötzlich hielt und sich zu ihr drehte. "Granger?", fragte er, nachdem er kurz einmal Luft geholt hatte.  
"Ja?" Überrascht starrte sie zu ihm hoch und musterte ihn aus ihren warmen Augen heraus, mit denen sie wahrscheinlich um alles hätte bitten können. Ihn um alles hätte bitten können - außer vielleicht Selbstmord zu begehen, seine Haare grün zu färben oder nackt in der Großen Halle Rad zu schlagen. Das waren die Ausnahmen. Wow, diese Farbe ihrer Iris lenkte wirklich ab, da hatte Viktor Krum nicht ganz unrecht.  
"Ich möchte mich", er schluckte und starrte angestrengt an die Mauer hinter ihr, "mich entschuldigen", würgte er schließlich heraus.  
"Entschuldigen? Wofür?", fragte sie verwirrt und trat ihm so ins Bild, dass er unweigerlich sie ansehen musste. Hermine hatte inzwischen abwartend die Stirn gerunzelt, als erwarte sie, dass er ihr gleich einen Vortrag über all seine Verbrechen halte.  
"Für die letzten Jahre. Ich habe dich zu unrecht beleidigt - es tut mir leid." Und plötzlich war es ganz leicht, ihr das zu sagen, wenn man sich in ihren Augen verlor und ihre Blicke sich verhakten - denn so war es. Als wären zwei Zahnräder eingerastet, wie die Muggel sich ausdrücken würden und er inzwischen von Nil gelernt hatte.  
"Das ist doch Vergangenheit", tat sie es leise ab und senkte befangen den Kopf, doch trotzdem sah er das winzige Funkeln von Freude sich in ihrer Iris widerspiegeln.  
Draco musste lächeln, als er das sah, und griff in die Tüte, die an seiner Seite hing, bevor er ihr Kinn anhob und sie mit einem dunklen, stahlgrauen Blick gefangen hielt. "Ist es nicht. Und deshalb möchte ich dir das hier geben", erklärte er, fast schon flüsternd, und drückte ihr den Drachenanhänger in die Hand, die er hochhob und ihre Finger darum schloss. "Für die Weihnachten, die ich dir vielleicht versaut habe."  
"Für die Weih-", wiederholte sie langsam, als hätte sie nicht ganz begriffen, was er gesagt hatte, da er sie anscheinend mit seinem ernsten Gesicht ablenkte, das nun von einem leichten Lächeln geziert wurde. "Du hast mir n-nie Weihnachten versaut", stotterte sie nun.  
Draco grinste und näherte sich ihr noch etwas mehr, während er sagte: "Da bin ich aber froh." Er hatte es nicht geplant, aber irgendwie sah er sich selbst den Kopf langsam schief legen, um sie küssen zu können.  
Als ihre Lippen ein weiteres Mal aufeinanderlagen, war es anders, als das letzte Mal. Dieses Mal war da diese sofortige Reaktion von Hermine, die aber nicht negativ, wie er erwartet hatte, sondern sogar positiv ausfiel, indem sie ihn mit ihren Armen näher zu sich zog und die sie um seinen Bauch schlang, sodass sie noch enger zusammenstanden. Irgendwann mussten sie sich bewegt haben, denn plötzlich standen sie nicht mehr in der leeren, dunklen Straße, obwohl es beachtenswerterweise ja eigentlich Tag war, sondern sie an eine Wand gedrückt und er sich neben ihr mit den Händen abstützend.  
Als sie sich schließlich um Luft zu holen voneinander lösten, sahen sie sich fiebrig und schwer atmend an. "Wieso?", platzte es aus ihr heraus, ihn aber nicht loslassend. Im Gegenteil, er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihre Hände sich an seinem Rücken fester verschränkten.  
"Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß, während er sie wie in Trance mit vernebelter Miene und geweiteten Augen betrachtete.  
Kurz sahen sie sich an, dann stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um auf gleicher Höhe zu sein und flüsterte: "Aber ich." Er grinste und küsste sie wieder, dieses Mal etwas sanfter und nicht so spontan. Draco konnte spüren, wie sich ihre Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzogen, was ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
"Tja, und dann habe ich Mum also gesagt, dass sie-", hörte Draco plötzlich eine Stimme. "Was bei Merlins rechter ...! Geh sofort weg von ihr!", befahl Ron Weasley und er spürte, wie er ihn ruckartig von Hermine wegzerrte, die sich irritiert von dem Slytherin gelöst hatte.  
"Ron, stopp! Er hat nichts getan, lass ihn!", rief sie aus, als Weasley ihn gerade von den dreien wegstoßen wollte. Obwohl der Gryffindor ein Stück größer war, als Draco selbst, und momentan anscheinend in der Ich-schlage-gleich-zu-du-Mistkerl!-Stimmung war, konnte der Blonde es nicht lassen, ihm ein vermutlich selbstmörderisches Grinsen zu schenken, als er einen Schritt zurücktrat und sich an der Stelle den Arm rieb, wo der Rotschopf ihn gepackt hatte.  
Vor Hermine und Draco standen Ron Weasley, Harry Potter und die kleine Schwester des tollwütigen Wiesels, deren Name ihm immer entfiel – etwas in Richtung "Timmy". Weasley glotzte Hermine an, Hermine starrte wütend zurück, fast schon trotzig, Potter hingegen schien sich sichtlich unwohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen, während er seine beiden Freunde musterte. Weaslette stand nur mit offenem Mund neben ihnen und blickte von einem zum anderen.  
"Was ist los, Hermine?", meldete sich nun Potter zu Wort, der anscheinend mal wieder den Diplomaten zwischen dem hitzigen Teil des Trios zu spielen versuchte, die sich gegenseitig anfunkelten. Draco schien irgendwie vergessen, für den Moment jedenfalls und darüber war er nicht gerade unglücklich.  
"Ja, Hermine!", platzte es aus Weasley heraus, der fassungslos auf Draco zeigte. "Dieses … Frettchen hat dich geküsst!"  
"Ist das ein Verbrechen? Und übrigens: Nein, hat er nicht!", schrie Hermine, wobei ihr erst im nächsten Moment klar zu werden schien, was sie gesagt hatte. Eine Weile schwiegen alle, während die Braunhaarige die Schultern sacken ließ, die sie vorher wütend hochgezogen hatte. Aller Glanz war aus ihren Augen verschwunden, während sie, die Altkleidersammlung in Person und Narbengesicht eine Art Blickabtausch machten, wie es nur das Trio konnte.  
"Was … was meinst du damit?", krächzte das Wiesel schließlich mit zitternder Stimme.  
Hermine schwieg eine Weile, bevor sie bedächtig und mit fester Entschlossenheit sprach. "Ich habe ihn geküsst." Also eigentlich stimmte das ja nicht so ganz, aber sie hatte ja auch nichts getan, um ihn davon abzuhalten und zurückgeküsst hatte sie ihn auch, wie er sich mit einem warmen Gefühl erinnerte .  
"Du hast … _ihn_ geküsst? Hermine, geht es dir gut?", fragte Potter irritiert, während Draco einen Schritt zurücktrat, um aus der Reichweite des Wiesels zu kommen - nur vorsichtshalber. Still und leise trat da Ginny neben ihn - genau, Ginny, das war ihr Name.  
"Ron, Harry", mischte sie sich ein. Wie ihm jetzt auffiel, war sie wirklich ziemlich hübsch, ein Wunder, dass sie ihm nie aufgefallen war, denn schlecht sah sie nicht aus. "Ich glaube, das müssen Hermine und ich erklären."  
"Ginny?", schnappte Potter erschrocken nach Luft und sah zwischen ihr und Draco hin und her. "Was hast du damit zu tun?"  
"Ja, was hast du damit zu tun?", wiederholte auch der Slytherin und sah sie interessiert an. Was wusste die kleine Weaslette denn bitteschön von der ganzen Sache ...? Moment - wahrscheinlich hatte Hermine es ihr erzählt. Waren sie so etwas wie beste Freundinnen? Denn Mädchen sagten zwar viel, aber wenn es wirklich wichtig war, und Draco fand, dass es das war, denn immerhin ging es um ihn, dann erzählten sie es eigentlich nur ihren engsten Freunden.  
"Ich denke, ich habe schon verstanden", zischte Ron und starrte auf Hermine Hand, die er grob zu sich zog. Darin war immer noch der Drachenanhänger, den sie mit ihrer Faust umklammerte.  
Draco trat vor und schob die Hand des Rotschopfs zur Seite. "Fass sie nicht an", sagte er ungehalten und stellte sich beschützerisch vor sie.  
"Ach ja, lass du lieber deine dreckigen Finger von ihr!", bellte Weasley, der Hermine hatte loslassen müssen. "Oder ich-"  
"_Was_, Ron?! Hm, wolltest du noch mehr sagen?", fragte diese und schob sich geschickt an Draco vorbei. "Ich fasse es nicht, ihr seid solche Idioten!", fauchte sie schneidend und sah zu Draco. "Ihr alle!"  
Damit stieß sie Weasley aus dem Weg, schnappte sich ihre Einkaufstüten und rauschte davon. Ginny zögerte kurz, dann ging sie ihr schnellen Schrittes, mit einem entschuldigenden Blick zu Potter, hinterher.  
Draco und die zwei Drittel des Trios starrten den Mädchen einfach nur fassungslos hinterher. "Super gemacht, Wiesel, jetzt ist sie echt sauer", feixte der Blonde und lehnte sich gegen die Mauer. Und trotzdem war da dieser kleine Stich, den Hermines Worte in ihm ausgelöst hatten.


	15. Ein Besuch der anderen Art

Hallo ihr Lieben,

tut mir leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe. Aber ich habe mir eine kleine Auszeit gegönnt und die ersten Ferientage genossen. Obwohl ich sagen muss, dass ich eigentlich immer noch nicht richtig angekommen bin – besonders entspannt fühle ich mich jedenfalls nicht. Ich hoffe, das wird nächste Woche besser, damit auch das nächste Chap nicht zu lange auf sich warten lässt … -_-

Ich freue mich weiterhin über alle Rückmeldungen und wünsche euch viel Freude beim Lesen – das Kapitel hat einige Arbeit gemacht!

LG und schöne Ferientage,

Eure Sea

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sie tun so, als wüsste ich nicht, was ich tue! Selbst Draco behandelt mich wie eine schutzlose Idiotin! Und vor was will er mich beschützen? Vor meinen besten Freunden!", schimpfte Hermine und starrte in ihren Schoß, wo sie ihre Hände wütend ballte.  
Ginny beugte sich über den kleinen, runden Bistrotisch und berührte sie aufmunternd am Arm. "Hermine", sagte sie und zwang sie damit, sie anzusehen, "Das sind Jungs, was hast du erwartet? Die drei haben alle in einem Krieg gekämpft, auf verschiedenen Seiten, es ist ergo kein Wunder, dass sie dich dann, als den dazwischenstehenden Faktor, um jeden Preis beschützen wollen. Auch, wenn sie dadurch wie Hirsche aufeinander losgehen müssen."  
"Aber ich bin doch kein Sonderangebot bei DM!", widersprach Hermine und starrte Ginny empört an. Die starrte verständnislos zurück, ließ den Kommentar über DM (nach ihrer Meinung vielleicht ein Verwandter von Draco) aber aus und lehnte sich lieber zurück, als ein Kellner an ihren Tisch trat. Sie saßen bei Florean Fortescues Eissalon an einem dieser zierlichen, weißen Tische, die Florean im Hinterhof aufgestellt hatte.  
"Was kann ich Ihnen bringen, Ladys?", fragte der Kellner mit einem breiten, charmanten Lächeln und fuhr sich mit einer Handbewegung durch die Haare. Irgendwie kam er Hermine bekannt vor, aber sie kam nicht dahinter, woher.  
"Vielleicht einen Kaffee - schwarz", schlug Ginny vor und sah kurz abschätzig zu Hermine, "mit viel Zucker, bitte."  
"Klaro, kommt sofort. Einen Moment bitte, meine Schönen!", nickte er, notierte es sich und eilte davon.  
Hermine sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher, bis es ihr plötzlich einfiel. "War das eben Blaise Zabini?"  
"Wer bitte?", hakte Ginny verwirrt nach.  
"Na Blaise. Blaise Zabini - aus meinem Jahrgang. Slytherin", erinnerte sich die Braunhaarige stirnrunzelnd.  
Ginny seufzte. Hermine ließ sich ablenken - nie ein gutes Zeichen! "Hermine!", versuchte sie die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Freundin wieder zu erlangen.  
"Ja ja", murmelte diese und stützte sich hilflos mit den Ellenbogen auf der Tischplatte ab. "Ich weiß nur einfach nicht, was ich tun soll. Im einen Moment dachte ich, dass ich der verdammt glücklichste Mensch der Erde bin und dann kommen die beiden und ... ich wünschte mir, ich hätte mich nicht in Draco verliebt sondern - ach, Ron hat selbst auf Krum nicht so reagiert."  
"Also gibst du es zu?", feixte Ginny erfreut und strahlte ihre Freundin überschwänglich an.  
Hermine stoppte kurz verwirrt. "Was? Krum oder dass ich in Draco verliebt bin?", fragte sie nach und runzelte die Stirn.  
"B", antwortete Ginny nur.  
Hermine schluckte und schwieg eine Weile. War sie verliebt? Wirklich verliebt? In Draco Malfoy? Es war das Unrationalste, was sie sich vorstellen konnte, denn sie als Hermine Granger hatte nie etwas Verrücktes getan. Gut, vielleicht eine Armee aus Teenagern aufzustellen und gegen Umbridge, Vertreterin des Ministeriums verdeckten Krieg zu führen - aber darum ging es hier schließlich nicht. Aber es war verrückt, besonders, da sie, wie gesagt, _Hermine Granger_ war. Beste Freundin von Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley und ehemalige _Erzfeindin_ von Draco Malfoy - sollte sich in eben diesen verlieben?  
Doch selbst ihr Verstand konnte die Fakten - darunter ihr rasendes Herz, wenn er sie küsste, oder ihre Gedanken, die ständig um ihn zu kreisen schienen - nicht ignorieren. Also nickte sie zögerlich. "Ich glaube schon. Ich schätze - ja, ich bin verliebt. In Draco Malfoy, Ginny! Ich bin so däml-" Ihr Satz ging in einem erschrockenem Quieken unter, als Ginny einen spitzen Freudenschrei ausstieß und Hermine gestikulierend umarmte.  
"Hach, ich wusste es!", triumphierte sie, etwas leiser, da schon ein paar andere Besucher zu ihnen schauten.  
"Nein Ginny!", widersprach Hermine wütend und machte sich von ihrer Freundin los. "Das ist - nicht richtig."  
Ginnys Blick wurde ernst und sie sah ihre Freundin sachlich an: "Und wieso nicht? Und komm mir jetzt nicht mit "er ist ein Slytherin und ich eine Gryffindor", das ist ein scheiß Argument."  
"Aber es stimmt doch", murmelte Hermine traurig und dachte an dieses himmlische Gefühl, als sie in dieser Gasse standen und für kurze Zeit alles ... nicht real und unwichtig erschien. Nur sie beide in einer unerreichbaren Welt für alle anderen. Mit einem Stöhnen ließ sie ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken.  
"Granger, hier ist dein Kaffee!", unterbrach da plötzlich Blaise Zabini ihre Gedanken und stellte grinsend eine dampfende Kaffeetasse vor ihr ab.  
Sie sah auf. "Oh, danke. Zabini?", hielt sie ihn davon ab, zu gehen. Er drehte sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu ihr um und sie fragte: "Was machst du hier?"  
"Ach, das. Ich brauchte einen Ferienjob – und meine Freundin wohnt hier", erklärte er ungewöhnlich offen für einen Slytherin.  
"Deine Freundin? Wie heißt sie?", wollte Ginny sofort interessiert wissen.  
Zabini wandte sich der Rothaarigen zu und warf ihr einen, nach seiner Meinung sicher, besonders verlockenden Blick zu. "Weaslette, ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du eine Klatschtante bist!", schmunzelte er amüsiert. "Aber weil ich zwei so schöne Frauen vor mir habe, die sicher ebenfalls schon vergeben sind, kann ich es euch ja sagen - wisst ihr, manchen, wie Lavendar Brown, verschweige ich so etwas, wir wollen ja nicht, dass sie eifersüchtig wird!"  
"Oh ja, das wäre furchtbar für dich - und besonders für die Valentinskarten à la Du-hast-mir-das-Herz-gebrochen-Merlin-bist-du-toll-ich-liebe-dich, stimmts?", zwinkerte Ginny, verwirrenderweise so locker, wie als würde sie mit Ron herumwitzeln.  
"Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns", erwiderte er ganz ernst. "Aber meine liebe Miss Ginevra, nun zu Eurer Frage … es ist, und jetzt bitte einen Krötenchor, Hannah Abbott."  
"Hannah?!", platzte es aus Hermine heraus und sie starrte Zabini wie erstarrt an. "Aber ich dachte sie-"  
"Ach, nein", wehrte er kopfschüttelnd ab und ließ sich zwischen die beiden Mädchen auf einen Stuhl fallen. "Sie und Seamus haben sich vor ein paar Tagen getrennt."  
"Vor ein paar Tagen?"  
Zabini zuckte nur die Schultern und faltete die Hände hinter seinem Nacken lässig ineinander. "Sagen wir es mal so, das mit der Freundin stimmt noch nicht so ganz, aber ich feile an meinem Plan."  
"Siehst du, Mine, auch Slytherins können sich in eine von uns verlieben!", sagte Ginny selbstgefällig und sah wieder zu ihrer Freundin, während Zabinis Augen neugierig zu funkeln anfingen und er zwischen den beiden hin und her sah.  
"Aber das ist was anderes! Und außerdem ist sie eine Hufflepuff, keine Gryffindor."  
Ginny seufzte ergeben und faltete ihre Hände wie zum Gebet. "Ach, bitte, lieber, wunderbarer Merlin mit deinen ausgeleihersten Unterhose: Mach, dass Hermine Einsicht zeigt und zugibt, dass es richtig ist! Bitte, bitte, bitte!"  
"Es hat sich richtig angefühlt", flüsterte die Braunhaarige leise und versuchte dabei Zabini aus ihrem Blickfeld zu streichen, der sie und Ginny nun noch sensationsbegieriger angaffte.  
Ginny zuckte nur lässig die Schultern, als wäre ihr das klar gewesen. "Merlin ist nun einmal unverbesserlich."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Granger, warte!", versuchte Draco nun zum vierten Mal zu ihr durchzudringen.  
Hermine schüttelte nur schweigend den Kopf und beschleunigte ihre Schritte, um möglichst schnell zur Haustür zu kommen, die ihr im Moment wie der Eingang zu einem Paradies erschien, wo es sicher keine Draco Malfoys gab, bei denen sie nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte. Bei denen sie nicht das Gefühl hatte, dass ihr vor den vielen Komplikationen schwindelig werden würde, weil sie etwas für ihn fühlte, aber nicht wusste, wie sie damit und besonders mit ihren Freunden umgehen sollte.  
"Granger!", zischte er, was fast wie ein unausgesprochener Befehl klang, und schob sich geschickt vor sie, sodass sie gezwungenermaßen stehen bleiben musste.  
"Was denn?", schnippte sie zurück und verschränkte mit einem tödlich blitzendem Gesichtsausdruck die Arme vor der Brust, als wollte sie sagen: „Lass mich" - und sie fühlte, dass sie es im Prinzip so meinte. Aber wieso verstand er denn auch nicht, dass sie gerade nicht mit ihm reden konnte? Wie auch, wenn sie sich selbst nicht der Beziehung zwischen ihnen klar war.

Ginny war immerhin auch keine große Hilfe gewesen, indem sie nur sagte: "Das musst du entscheiden, Mine, das musst du entscheiden". Früher hätte Hermine diesen Rat zu gerne angenommen, aber jetzt konnte sie einfach nicht. Sie brauchte Hilfe. Richtige Hilfe.  
"Ich will mit dir reden. Über das eben", knurrte er und nahm eine ihrer nicht unähnliche Haltung an, als wäre er sich sicher, dass sie ihm sofort Rede und Antwort stehen würde - was immer es auch zu stehen gab.  
Hermine seufzte und starrte auf den Asphalt der Straße. "Draco", brachte sie heraus, wie als müsste sie sich erst klar werden, dass er hier wirklich vor ihr stand. Dann räusperte Hermine sich, als sie merkte, dass sie ihn gerade anstarrte und er es anscheinend schon längst gemerkt hatte, denn seine Augenbrauen waren fragend hochgezogen. "Ich", murmelte sie und starrte an seinem Kopf vorbei - so wurde es etwas leichter, "weiß im Moment nicht, was ich tun soll. Du willst reden, aber jetzt nicht."  
Eine Weile war es still und Hermine wartete, was er darauf erwidern würde, ihre Lippe mal wieder das Opfer ihrer Nervosität.  
"Hermine", sagte er schließlich und sie hörte ihm ein leichtes Lächeln an. Er fasste sie mit seinen Fingern unterm Kinn und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen; auf seinem Gesicht war wirklich dieses schiefe Ding aufgetaucht, was man banal als Lächeln bezeichnen würde, was für Hermine jedoch eine Art Entwarnung darstellte. "Das ist ni- Scheiße, duck dich!"

Bevor sie ihn verwirrt fragen konnte, was das sollte, sich umdrehen und selber nachgucken oder auch nur auf seine Warnung hören konnte, stieß er sie zur Seite und ging selbst aus der Schussbahn - eine Lichtblitzes, der eindeutig ein Schockzauber gewesen war. Er prallte an der Wand ab und erstarb.  
"Protego!", schnappte Draco, den Zauberstab vor sich und Hermine ausgestreckt. Erst, als er den Schutzzauber errichtet hatte, konnte Hermine sich umdrehen und sehen, wer dort war. Drei Männer standen in der inzwischen aufgekommenen Dämmerung, gehüllt in schwarze Umhänge, welche kuttenartigen Kapuzen hatten und so die Gesichter der drei gut verbargen. Die zusätzlich anbrechende Dunkelheit ließ noch weniger erkennen, wer unter dem schwarzen, dicken Stoff steckte.  
"Malfoy, Malfoy … ich hätte mehr erwartet", kam es da unter einer der Kapuzen hervor und eine Gestalt trat an den anderen beiden vorbei ins Licht.  
"Draco", stieß Hermine hervor, "diese Stimme ..."  
"Ich weiß", murmelte er und schob sie, den Blick auf ihre Gegenüber gerichtet, hinter sich, während er sich zusätzlich noch etwas weiter nach vorne schob, um sie zu decken. Unter anderen Umständen hätte das noch als beschützerisch durchgehen können, jetzt aber blieb sie nicht an Ort und Stelle und ließ es ihm durchgehen, sondern nahm seine Hand und schloss zu ihm auf.  
In diesem Moment schob die Gestalt ihre Kapuze zurück und sah auf, was ziemlich gespenstig wirkte. Walden Macnair fixierte sie nun aus seinen tiefen Höhlen, deren Iris auch irgendwie so schien: wie eine unheimliche, finstere Höhle, wo die Schrecken nur so lauerten.  
"Ich finde, Malfoy, dass du wirklich... aber egal", schnaubte er und sah so aus, als müsste er sich stark zusammenreißen, nicht weiterzusprechen. "Wir haben einen Auftrag."  
"Und was wäre das für einer?", entschlüpfte es Hermine mit einer Härte und Heftigkeit, die sie gar nicht beabsichtigt hatte.  
Macnair wandte langsam seinen im Kontrast zu dem restlichen Körper stehenden, kleinen Kopf zu ihr und funkelte sie scharf an. "Du hältst das Maul, Schlammblut! Niemand hat dir gestattet, mit mir zu reden."  
"Noch ein Wort, Macnair!", entgegnete Draco neben ihr mit einem bedrohlichen Unterton und blitzte ihn einschüchternd an. "Was hast du für einen Auftrag - sag schon! Oder muss ich dich noch einmal so fertig machen, wie vor einem halben Jahr oder bei unser letzten Begegnung?" Ein widerlich genüsslicher Ausdruck trat in sein Gesicht, der Hermine sogar etwas Angst machte, aber sie gleichzeitig daran erinnerte, wer und was er mal gewesen war. Und Reste oder Spuren hatte es sicher hinterlassen.  
"Du kleines-", fauchte Macnair nun und wollte vorspringen, da packte ihn eine der anderen Gestalten am Arm und zerrte ihn zurück.  
Als er ihm etwas ins Ohr zischte, schien Macnair zwar erst widersprechen zu wollen, hielt sich dann aber zurück, um den anderen vorzulassen, der nun mit einer hellen, klaren Stimme verkündete: "Lucius will dich sprechen."  
"Und wieso sollte ich mit ihm freiwillig reden wollen?", säuselte Draco provokant.  
"Du wirst mitkommen - und wenn nicht, dann wird halt sie an deiner Stelle mitkommen. Oder vielleicht passiert ihr auch auf dem Weg -", meinte der Todesser und befreite zähnefletschend sein Gesicht aus den Schatten der Kapuze.  
"- ein kleiner Unfall", fuhr der linke Mann nun für den anderen fort und trat ebenfalls neben seine Kumpanen. Beide waren sie ziemlich unterschiedlich - der mit der hellen Stimme war ziemlich klein und schlank und hatte dafür dunkle Haare und helle Augen, der andere das genaue Gegenteil: groß, etwas dicklich mit hellblond schimmernden Haaren und eine, ähnlich Macnairs, tiefbraune Iris. Beide hatten sie jetzt ihre Zauberstäbe gezuckt und standen bereit an Macnairs Seiten, als warteten sie auf dessen Kommando.  
"Also, begleitest du uns nun, Kleiner?", schnurrte Macnair.  
"Nicht in hundert Jahren", knurrte Draco in einem eisernen Tonfall wie aus Stahl.

"Schön!", fauchte der Todesser nur und zog ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab, während die anderen beiden schon synchron ihre Zauberstäbe hoben. Ihre Flüche donnerten wahllos gewählt gegen den Schutzschild, der sichtlich zu bröckeln begann.  
"Draco, meine Eltern! Sie werden uns hören! Und wir sind in der Unterzahl!", rief Hermine Draco zu, während sie noch mit leicht bebender Hand ihren eigenen Stab aus ihrer Jackeninnentasche fingerte.  
"Ich weiß. Kümmer dich um die Tür - am besten mit einem Verriegelungszauber – und hilf mir dann. Lange werde ich mit diesen Feiglingen nicht alleine fertig werden!", zischte er als Antwort und schleuderte dabei seinen eigenen ersten Fluch, der dem Schutzschild den Rest gab.  
Hermine hauchte schnell einen Isolationszauber und einen Muffliato, die es ihren Eltern unmöglich machen würden, zu sehen und zu hören, was direkt vor ihrer Haustür passierte. Dann wandte sie sich zu den Kämpfenden um.  
Draco hatte sich inzwischen von den Treppenstufen auf die etwas trittsichere Straße vorgewagt und stand dort umzingelt von den anderen, Flüche nur so in alle Richtungen abgebend. Hermine sprang zu ihm hinunter, während sie einen Schockzauber auf den blonden, kleinen Mann abfeuerte, den er aber blocken konnte. Sie glaubte ihn zu kennen - eventuell handelte es sich um Antonin Dolohow. Auch den anderen konnte sie schon einmal gesehen zu haben, nach ihrer Meinung hieß er Avery oder ähnlich.  
Genau der zielte jetzt als Rache für den Schocker zu Dolohow auf ihre Schulter und sprach: "Flamares!" Hermine wollte zur Seite springen, doch zu spät. Sie hatte den Fluch gar nicht sehen können, es war einer dieser, der erst beim Auftreffen sichtbar wurde, doch sie spürte es, als die unsichtbaren Flammen ihre Haut an ihrem Schlüsselbein zu versenken schienen. Sie zuckte zusammen, während erst eine Sekunde später der Schmerz einsetzte.  
"Hermine?", rief Draco, der gerade Dolohow außer Gefecht hatte setzten können, der neben den sich gerade aufrappelnden Macnair fiel, der daraufhin ebenfalls wieder zu Boden ging, Dolohow aber mit genervtem Gesichtsausdruck von sich wegstieß.  
Hermine hätte ja gerne etwas geantwortet, aber stattdessen hielt sie sich mit verbissenem Blick nur die Schulter und stolperte, ihr Magen zusammen mit ihrer ganzen Körperhaltung zusammengekrampft. Sie stöhnte auf, als sie sich an den oberen Stufen zu einer der unteren tastete, um nicht umzukippen, sich aber setzten zu können. Sie versuchte ja, wieder aufzustehen, aber im Moment brannte dieses Feuer noch durch ihre Adern – es war schlimm, obwohl es nicht einmal richtig blutete. Wohl ein Fluch, der sie nur außer Gefecht setzen sollte – fast schon nett.  
Mit verschwommenen Blickfeld musste sie mitansehen, wie Draco sich wieder umdrehte und Avery einen durch blinden Zorn geleiteten Zauber entgegenschleuderte, der diesen nach Luft ringend umfallen und sich am Boden, die Hände an der Gurgel, winden ließ. Als der Slytherin dann noch mit einem geschickten Schnippen des Zauberstabs Dolohow gegen die Wand schleuderte und ihn dort mit schweren, eisernen Ketten fesselte, blieb nur noch Macnair, der dem jungen Malfoy provozierend von unten ansah, da er bisher noch nicht wieder aufgestanden war.  
"Und, hast du jetzt genug, Macnair?!", brüllte Draco außer sich, was ihn, oder den Stab in seiner Hand, buchstäblich Funken sprühen ließ.  
"Du lässt dich zu sehr von deinen Gefühlen leiten, Malfoy, genau wie deine schwache Mutter!", spie Macnair nur, nach Hermines Meinung lebensmüde. Aber sie war ja eh nicht mehr richtig wach im Kopf, der gerade gegen die langsam abeppenden Schmerzen rang und sie zurückdrängte. Sie spürte geradezu, wie die Schmerzen sich aus ihrem Körper immer mehr zurückzogen.  
Draco funkelte den geschlagenen Mann vor ihm mit einem gefährlichen Glitzern in den Augen an, was Hermine Schlechtes ahnen ließ. "Draco", wollte sie sagen, doch nichts kam. Also versuchte sie es, indem sie sich vorsichtig an dem Treppengeländer hochzog. Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass es fast problemlos ging, und als sie dann endlich stand und auf die beiden Männer zustolperte, konnte sie sich wieder besser fortbewegen.  
Während ihren Versuchen, zu Draco zu gelangen, hatte der Macnair am Kragen hochgezogen und hielt ihn nun mit zitternder Hand vor sich. "Halt den Mund!", schrie er und schlug dem Todesser ins Gesicht. "Meine Mutter geht dich nichts an, hörst du! Ich hoffe nur, du wirst meinem Vater in der Hölle begegnen und von ihm hören, dass _ich_ ihn getötet habe – aber du bist auch ein Anfang!" Spöttisch verzog Draco das Gesicht und bevor Hermine etwas sagen oder ihn anders hätte aufhalten können, hörte sie weitere, langsam geflüsterte Worte aus seinem Mund: "Grüß den Teufel, Walden." Den Zauberstab hatte er auf die Brust des Todessers gerichtet, genau auf die Stelle, wo sein Herz sitzen müsste, wenn er denn eines besaß. In Dracos Händen erschlaffte der Körper und als der Slytherin ihn losließ, krachte er mit einem dumpfen Geräusch zu den anderen beiden.  
"Draco!", kam es nun doch aus ihr heraus und sie packte ihn am Arm. "Du - du hast gerade-"  
"Habe ich nicht", versetzte er und starrte auf die drei Todesser vor ihnen. "Ich wollte ihm nur zeigen, dass, nachdem er so viele Leben genommen hat, er auch inzwischen mal Angst um seines haben sollte. Er wacht in ein paar Stunden wieder auf – allerdings wohl ein wenig unterkühlt. Ich habe ihn sozusagen auf Eis gelegt."  
"Du - hast ihn nicht ... also, du weißt schon?" Fassungslos und mit leicht geöffnetem Mund blickte sie ihm in die Augen, bis er endlich ihren Blick erwiderte und sich von seinen ehemaligen Kollegen abwandte.  
Ein Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. "Habe ich nicht."  
"Merlin sei dank", flüsterte sie und vergrub ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter.  
"Diesen Spruch habe ich nie verstanden - es sollte doch eigentlich mal "Draco sei dank" heißen, meinst du nicht?", hauchte er an ihrem Ohr und umarmte sie fest. In diesem Moment vergaß Hermine sogar, dass sie gerade fast ohnmächtig geworden wäre. Obwohl sie jetzt vielleicht ohnmächtig werden sollte. Aber so war es nicht, im Gegenteil, sie hatte sich nie wacher gefühlt.


	16. Von Dämmen und was Eltern alles wissen

Hey da draußen,

wie geht es euch? Nächste Woche wird es wieder sehr warm und bevor das noch angenehme Wochenende rum ist, möchte ich noch das nächste Kapitel hochladen, also hier: Viel Spaß!

Übrigens war ich vorgestern bis gestern noch bei meiner Tante und habe mit ihr und meiner Schwester ein bisschen Mädelsabend gemacht, also verzeiht, wenn das Chap erst heute kommt. Hoffe, ihr hattet auch ein schönes Wochenende!

LG und bis nächste Woche,

Eure Sea

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermine seufzte genervt, als ihre Mutter ihr zum dritten Mal den Waschlappen auf die Schulter presste, um die Wunde zu reinigen. "Mum!", stöhnte die Gryffindor und hielt das tropfende Ding von sich weg. "Es ist in Ordnung - es tut nicht mehr weh und ich kann die Wunde ganz einfach mit einem Heilzauber schließen, wenn du und Draco mich suchen lasst!"  
Draco, der mit finsterem Gesicht am Waschbecken lehnte und dabei zugesehen hatte, wie Jean Hermine behandelt hatte, schüttelte nun abschätzig den Kopf. "Vergiss es, Granger. Bleib einfach sitzen und ich kümmere mich darum."  
"Kann ich dann wenigstens helfen? Der Waschlappen wird ja auch nichts bringen", brummte sie und erhob sich fröstelnd vom Badewannenrand, vor dem ihre Mutter gekniet und sie darauf gehockt hatte. Auch Jean richtete sich auf und reichte ihr ihr T-Shirt, damit sie nicht mehr nur mit ihrem Trägertop bekleidet dastehen musste. Denn obwohl es Sommer war, war es ziemlich kalt im Bad, das zudem auch nicht beheizt wurde.  
Nil war inzwischen unten in der Küche und beschäftigte sich mit dem Abendessen, während Sweet und Krummbein im Wohnzimmer vor dem Kamin vor sich hin dösten. Es wäre also eigentlich alles normal gewesen, wenn ihre Mutter und Draco nicht so einen Aufstand wegen der kleinen Brandwunde machen würden. Okay, klein war sie nicht, aber nach ihrer Meinung eindeutig harmlos.  
"Kommt nicht in Frage!", schlug Draco ab und verengte seine Augen zu drohenden Schlitzen.  
Jean zuckte im Hintergrund nur die Schultern: "Ich will dir nichts vorschreiben, Hermine, aber du solltest jetzt ins Bett gehen."  
"Schön", gab Hermine gereizt nach und stapfte aus dem Badezimmer in ihren eigenen Raum.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Draco?", hörte er Jean, die in sein Zimmer getreten war. Draco drehte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn von seinem Schreibtisch weg, auf dem ein Buch mit allen möglichen Heilzaubern lag. "Da ist jemand an der Tür für dich", sagte Jean nun und sah ihn fragend an. "Soll ich ihn reinholen?"  
"Hat er sich vorgestellt?", fragte der Slytherin wachsam.  
"Ja - Blaise Zabini, glaube ich."  
Er entspannte sich sofort, als er den Namen seines Freundes hörte. "Dann schick ihn doch bitte zu mir hoch, ja?", antwortete Draco.  
"Alles klar. Sag mir Bescheid, wenn du was gefunden hast."  
"Mache ich. Bis später", sagte er.  
Kurz darauf betrat Blaise schlendernd den Raum und blieb mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen stehen. "Hier bist du also in den Ferien abgeblieben - bei Granger", feixte der Dunkelhaarige und musterte das Zimmer grüblerisch.  
"Ein Hallo hätte als Begrüßung auch gereicht", schnarrte Draco und drehte sich grinsend seinem Freund zu. Dieser grinste zurück.  
"Und ich dachte schon, du wärest verschwunden. Hast dich ja aber anscheinend am falschen Ort rausgebuddelt, als du den Fluchttunnel von Dumbledores Kerker gegraben hast. Denn ich glaube kaum, dass dieses Zimmer dein Ziel gewesen ist", scherzte Blaise und ließ sich auf der federnden Matratze nieder.  
"War es auch nicht. Um genau zu sein, hatte ich gar nicht vor, hier zu landen. Es war eher so eine Art - ach, was solls, dann erzähle ich es dir halt. Aber eine Kurzfassung, ich muss das noch zu Hermine bringen", seufzte er und wedelte mit dem Zettel durch die Luft, auf dem er sich Zaubersprüche notiert hatte, bevor er sich zu Blaise setzte.  
"Dann halt nur die Kurzfassung", gab dieser zurück und zuckte die Schutlern.  
"Besser als nichts, kann ich da nur sagen", griente Draco und lehnte sich gegen die Wand, um dann mit der relativ kurzgefassten Kurzfassung zu beginnen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermine warf das Buch, in dem sie gerade gelesen hatte, in eine Ecke und schlug ruhelos die Bettdecke zur Seite. Sie würde jetzt zu Draco gehen und ihm helfen, diesen Spruch zu finden - denn er brauchte dazu inzwischen schon ziemlich lange. Und dann würden ihre Eltern und er beruhigt sein und sie konnte sich endlich mit oder ohne den Slytherin darum kümmern, was sie wegen Lucius machen würden. Denn eines war klar: Sie würde Draco kaum wegschicken und damit mitten in Fudges offene Arme. Das konnte und wollte sie nicht.  
Sie wusste selbst nicht, wie es passiert war, aber langsam hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie ihr anfängliches Ziel aus den Augen verlor. Nämlich ihren Trumpf im Ärmel, ihre Zukunft endlich so zu gestalten, wie sie sich wünschte. Aber vielleicht war es auch ganz gut so, denn Draco war jemand, den sie sicher nicht so leicht würde aufgeben wollen. Obwohl sie sich noch nicht ganz sicher war, was wirklich außergewöhnlich für siewar, was sie denn bloß mit ihm anfangen sollte. Früher hatte sie es immer gewusst: Harry und Ron davon abhalten ihm ein blaues Auge zu schlagen, ganz einfach.  
Hermine streckte sich gähnend und ging in den Flur, wo sie zu Dracos Tür flanierte. Sie hob schon die Hand, um zu klopfen, da hielt sie inne. Die Tür war nur leicht angelehnt und so konnte sie einen Ausschnitt aus dem Zimmer sehen - der allerdings nicht der Grund für ihr Zögern war. Tatsächlich konnte sie durch diesen nur den Schreibtisch mit Büchern und Einkaufstüten darauf sehen.  
Das, was sie aufhielt, war die fremde Stimme, die gerade gedämpft erklang. "... nicht dein Ernst?"  
"Doch, so ziemlich", erwiderte Draco daraufhin, wobei man ihm das Grinsen beinahe anhörte.  
"Malfoy, Malfoy, du stürzt dich wieder ins Chaos", äußerte sich dazu der andere, was fast schon wie ein Lob klang. Nun aber schwang dieses Lob eher zu einem eingeschnappten Maulen über: "Wieso hast du mich nicht angefloht? Wir hätten sicher viel Spaß gehabt!"  
"Ich konnte dich doch nicht einfach herholen, Blaise!", protestierte Draco nun. Blaise Zabini also - ja, das leuchtete ihr ein. Die Stimme war ihr ja gleich irgendwie bekannt vorgekommen.  
Blaise Zabini brummte darauf etwas Unverständliches, doch dann hörte man auf einmal, wie er nach Luft schnappte. "Warte, Malfoy ... du hast was ausgelassen!"  
"Und was sollte das sein, bitteschön?" Sie konnte Dracos Blick geradezu vor sich sehen: Vor Spott nur so triefend und mit sehr viel Herablassung versetzt. Ungeduldig meinte der Blonde nun also: "Blaise, sag's schon! Ich habe es eilig - ich muss Hermine diesen verfluchten Zettel geben, d-"  
"Ha!", stieß der andere Slytherin triumphierend aus. "Ich habe es gewusst - einfach gewusst. Wie hast du es gemacht? Mit irgend so einem x-beliebigen Zaubertrank oder - ach nein, du hast einfach deinen Charme spielen lassen, oder?"  
"Wovon zum Teufel redest du?", fragte Draco mit einem knurrendem Unterton, während er der Stille nach anscheinend wie Hermine eben inne hielt.  
"Ich sehe dir immer an, wenn du einen Plan hast, Malfoy", schnarrte Blaise, nun ebenfalls nicht mehr locker, sondern fast schon abgestoßen. "Ich kenne dich, du hast sie für dich gewonnen, indem du ihre Gefühle um deinen kleinen Finger gewickelt, indem du sie _verliebt_ in dich gemacht hast, um von ihr freigesprochen zu werden. Ich kenne dich ja schon eine Weile, aber das ist einfach nur scheiße."  
Hermine erstarrte, als hätte sie einen Stock verschluckt, kerzengerade aufgerichtet, die Hand immer noch in der Luft schwebend, ohne sich irgendwie zu bewegen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie jetzt denken sollte, aber der Flutwelle, die gleich den Damm brechen würde, würde sie sicher nicht stand halten können.  
"Ich …", sagte Draco und Hermine hielt den Atem an, als er fortfuhr, "du bist gut, Blaise. Ja, ich habe den Plan gehabt und-"  
Der Damm brach und Hermine spürte, wie sie sich schnell umwandte und in ihr Zimmer hetzte. Dort blieb sie vollkommen fassungslos stehen, mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür gelehnt, wo sie langsam zu Boden glitt. Wieso hatte sie das nicht in Erwägung gezogen? Wieso hatte sie daran überhaupt nicht einmal gedacht. Natürlich war es so ...  
Er hatte nur gelogen. Und als sie das begriff, da machte es bei ihr langsam Klick.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hermine?", hörte sie etwa eine halbe Stunde später Dracos vorsichtige, und so ahnungslose, Stimme. "Schläfst du?" Sie antwortete natürlich nicht. Na ja, eher, weil sie gar nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre. Es war so, als wäre in ihr ein Knopf, der sich wirklich mit diesem altbekannten Klick selbst getätigt und damit alles bei ihr auf "off" geschaltet hatte.  
Draco hinter ihr schien ihr Schweigen als "Ja, ich schlafe" zu deuten, denn die knarrenden Holzdielen verrieten die sich entfernenden Schritte. Irgendwann später klopfte es nocheinmal, doch sie blieb wieder still.  
"Was ist denn los?", hörte sie dann wiederum nachher, nach einem inzwischen ungeduldigeren Klopfen, ihre Mutter sagen.  
"Ich habe vor drei Stunden das erste Mal geklopft und sie scheint immer noch zu schlafen", meinte Draco frustriert. Drei Stunden? So lange schon? Es war ihr eher wie fünf Minuten vorgekommen.  
"Hm, ich kann ja mal nach ihr sehen", meinte Jean. Hermine zuckte bei diesen Worten zusammen, tat jedoch auch nichts, um sie aufzuhalten. Was hätte sie auch tun sollen? Sie saß ja schon als Sperre vor der Tür. "Hermine?", fragte ihre Mutter, nachdem auch sie festgestellt hatte, dass sie die Tür nicht richtig öffnen konnte. "Hermine, geht es dir gut."  
Sie werden nicht verschwinden, wurde es Hermine in diesem Moment bewusst, also machte sie den Mund endlich auf und versuchte, möglichst ohne Krächzen oder anderen, kläglichen Lauten in der Stimme, zu sagen: "Lasst mich einfach in Ruhe."  
Kurz war es still, dann hörte sie, wie Dracos etwas schwerere Schritte sich ihr näherten und eine Hand an der Türklinke rüttelte. "Hermine, was ist los?", fragte er verwirrt.  
"Lass mich in Ruhe. Verschwinde!", schrie sie dann plötzlich, sie wusste selbst nicht, woher diese Wut kam, aber genau wie die Flutwelle vorhin, brach auch das jetzt aus ihr heraus. Hermine sprang auf, öffnete die Tür und stand Draco schwer atmend gegen über. "Hau einfach ab und geh!", zischte sie und starrte ihn mit blitzenden Augen an.  
Er starrte entsetzt zurück. "Granger, ich habe dir nichts getan! Reg dich ab!", befahl er dann zornig und drückte ihr einen Zettel in die Hand. Mit einem Seitenblick darauf konnte sie erkennen, dass es ein Zauberspruch war. Er hatte ihn also doch noch gefunden, nachdem er sich mit seinem kleinen, verfluchten, Mistkerl von einem Slytherinfreund unterhalten hatte!  
"_Ich_ soll mich also abregen?!", fauchte sie und stieß mit der Hand gegen seine Brust, um ihn auf Abstand zu halten. Aber größtenteils eigentlich, weil sie einfach ihre Wut und die Bitterkeit rauslassen musste. Es war jetzt alles so klar, so einleuchtend. "Du hast mich die ganze Zeit nur auf meine Kosten belogen, nur für dich und deine Freiheit! Nur, damit du dein Leben weiterleben kannst, wie bisher: Auf dem Kontinent von einem Geldhaufen deines Vaters! Du warst das erste Mal in deinem Leben nett zu mir und das nur aus dem Grund, weil du mich rumkriegen wolltest, dich vor Fudge zu unterstützen. Und ich habe dir auch noch geglaubt!", spie Hermine ihm entgegen und schuppste ihn noch einmal zurück.  
Es war ihr klar, und sicher auch Draco und Jean, die übrigens einfach verwirrt und geschockt daneben stand, dass er sich hätte wehren können, denn es wäre Hermine sicher normal nie gelungen, den Jungen mit ihrem zierlichen Körper einfach so von der Stelle zu bewegen. Doch er schien auch nicht gerade darauf anzulegen, besonders lange weiter in ihrer Reichweite zu stehen.  
Also funkelte sie ihn jetzt einfach nur von ihrem zwei Meter Abstand an und hob den Arm, um zur Treppe zu zeigen. "Geh", war das einzige Wort, das sie noch herausbrachte, bevor sie sich bebend, aber inzwischen mit schlaffen Schultern, in ihrem Zimmer einschloss und lautlos schluchzend auf ihr Bett warf. Das war es also, was sie in kitschigen Filmen immer verabscheut hatte.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ist er weg?", flüsterte Hermine Stunden später - bestimmt war es Mitternacht. Sie stand, gehüllt nur in ein schlappriges, graues Shirt und eine orangene Jogginghose, in der Küche, das Gesicht scheußlich rot vom Weinen.  
"Er ist nicht hier, falls du das meinst", sagte Jean, die überrascht zu ihr aufsah. Sie räumte gerade die restlichen Teller vom Abendessen weg, das sich eindeutig in die Länge gezogen zu haben schien. "Du siehst schlimm aus", stellte sie besorgt fest und ging auf ihre Tochter zu, um sie in den Arm zu nehmen.  
Hermine legte ihr Kinn auf Jeans Schulter ab und murmelte: "Tut mir leid, dass ich so rumgeschrien habe."  
"Es sollte dir nicht leidtun, außer du hast es grundlos getan. Aber ich glaube, du hattest sehr wohl einen Grund, nicht wahr?", meinte ihre Mutter und führte ihre Tochter mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zum Tisch.  
Hermine beobachtete, wie sie sich ihr gegenüber setzte und darauf wartete, dass sie ihr antwortete. Hermine überlegte eine Weile, ob sie es überhaupt erzählen wollte, aber langsam wurde ihr klar, dass sie eigentlich nur deshalb runtergekommen war. Also sagte sie zögerlich: "Ja, ich ... hatte einen Grund. Weißt du, ich habe ihn vorhin belauscht, mit Blaise. Natürlich nicht absichtlich oder so!", beteuerte sie schnell, als sie Jeans fragenden Blick sah. "Es war eher Zufall ..."  
"Und weiter?", half Jean Hermine schließlich ungeduldig auf die Sprünge, damit sie weitersprach.  
"Ähm, du solltest vielleicht wissen, dass ich und … und Draco so eine Art ... ähm ... dass wir nicht mehr so wirklich Feind und Erzfeind sind odere was auch immer, sondern ... mehr?"  
Auf dem Gesicht ihrer Mutter erschien ein wissendes Lächeln. "Also das musst du nun wirklich nicht erklären, meine Süße, das weiß ich schon."  
"Von wem?", japste Hermine und verschluckte sich dabei geradezu an ihrem eigenen Speichel, der sich bei ihren stockenden Erklärungsversuchen angesammelt hatte. Im nächsten Moment wurde ihr klar, dass das eine der dümmsten Fragen gewesen war, die sie je gestellt hatte.  
"So schwer wird das doch nicht sein, oder? Und jetzt erzähl schon weiter", sagte Jean und lächelte ihre Tochter aufmunternd an, während sie sich in ihrem Stuhl zurücklehnte. Hermine nuschelte etwas vor sich hin, bevor sie dann aber doch fortfuhr und das Ganze kurz zusammenfasste.  
Als Hermine dann geendet hatte, sah ihre Mutter sie nur an, bis sie sich vorbeugte und behutsam fragte: "Und du bist dir sicher, dass du alles gehört hast? Ich glaube nicht, dass Draco geschauspielert hat, dazu wäre er gar nicht in der Lage - oder jedenfalls nicht mehr, nach dem, was du früher erzählt hast. Kann es nicht sein, dass er es vielleicht vorhatte, sich dann aber wirklich in dich verliebt hat?"  
"Ich- das glaube ich nicht. Es geht hier um Draco - der kann alles verheimlichen, solange er denn will."  
Jean schüttelte traurig den Kopf und nahm Hermines Hände in ihre. "Rede nochmal mit ihm. Ich glaube, er weiß gar nicht, was er gemacht hat oder dass du ihn belauscht hast."  
"Ich glaube, ich würde ihm nur wieder Beschimpfungen um den Kopf hauen und-", versuchte sie ihre Mutter zu überzeugen, die da plötzlich die Hand hob.  
"Hermine Jean Granger, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, dann empfindest du etwas für ihn. Und wenn ich das noch besser als richtig verstanden habe, dann er auch für dich. Also rede gefälligst mit ihm und gib ihm doch wenigstens die Chance, mit _dir_ zu reden. Sonst wird er morgen gehen und du wirst ihn nicht mehr so leicht sprechen können, weil er im Gefängnis sitzt."  
Kurz blieb Hermine stumm sitzen. "Woher weißt du von dem Gefängnis-Ding?"  
"Professor McGonagall hat Nil und mich selber angeschrieben, damit auch von ihr aus alles geregelt ist. Du hast doch nicht geglaubt, dass wir so unwissend sind, oder?"  
"Und McGonagall anscheinend so gründlich", murmelte Hermine kopfschüttelnd. "Ihr habt es also gewusst, die ganze Zeit über? Und ihr habt nichts dagegen getan?"  
"Was hätten wir denn tun sollen? Du wolltest das und da es sich um Draco Malfoy handelte, da dachten wir, dass du uns sicher vor dem Jungen beschützen würdest. Außerdem ist dieser Schutz ja anscheinend nicht nötig, er wäre eher andersherum gebraucht gewesen, was?" Jean zwinkerte ihr vergnügt zu und goss sich ein Glas Orangensaft ein. "Also, verlässt du heute Nacht noch diese Küche und sprichst mit ihm oder nicht? Er ist draußen."  
Hermine lächelte ihre Mutter an und beugte sich über den Tisch, um sie fest an sich zu drücken. "Danke. Und Mum? Ich hab dich lieb."  
"Ich dich auch, meine Süße. Und jetzt hau schon ab, sonst wird der Saft noch sauer", freute sich Jean und streichelte ihrer Tochter liebevoll über den Kopf.  
Hermine nickte nur schnell und ging zur Tür, bevor sie sich kurz noch umdrehte und meinte: "Und übrigens, Mum, dieser Saft wird nicht saurer – das Haltbarkeitsdatum ist gestern abgelaufen."  
Jean kicherte belustigt und nahm unbekümmert einen Schluck. "Und übrigens, Hermine? Er hat gute Zähne."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wen es interessiert, wie es weitergeht: Da ich nicht weiß, wann ich wieder Zeit finden werde, zu posten, würde ich allen Lesern empfehlen, unter "Muggel für Anfänger" oder Grim Lear mal bei FanFiktion doc de vorbeizuschauen. Sorry, wenn ihr so lange auf mein Statement warten musstet, und danke für eure Reviews und Favo-/Followereinträge! Eure Grim. ^-^


End file.
